Récits de combats
by Shoku Uki
Summary: Une histoire basée sur le sexe, une histoire qui raconte des combats torrides... Mais peut-on rester ennemis dans de telles circonstances ? Peu importe, tant qu'il y a de bons lemons à lire ;)
1. Déclaration de guerre

**Salut ! **

**C'est ma première fic de OP. Ça devait être un oneshot, mais finalement je crois bien que si les commentaires sont positifs, il y aura plusieurs autres oneshot lemoneux qui, en soi, formeront une suite… C'est pourquoi la statut de cette fic est et restera ''terminé''. En soi, il n'y a pas vraiment de suite pour le moment. À vous de voir si ça vous intéresse !**

**Reted M**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous :)**

**Shimizuu, merci de tes corrections ^^ **

* * *

- Tu me cherche encore le Cactus ?

- C'est toi qui es venu ici, sourcils frisés !

En fait, Sanji était monté au poste d'observation pour avertir Zorro que le repas était prêt. Et évidemment, ils en venaient à une bagarre sans aucun motif. Le blond chargea le premier, son pied levé vers son adversaire avec rage. Il ne réussit à percuter que son épaule, Zorro ayant fait un pas de côté. Atterrissant souplement plus loin, Sanji savait que lorsqu'il se retournerait, il verrait le vert se tordre de douleur et le supplier…

Loin de souffrir, Zorro n'avait pas perdu une seconde et revenait déjà à la charge avec l'intention de frapper l'insupportable cuistot dans le dos. Mais celui-ci s'était retourné trop rapidement. Surprit, l'épéiste manqua un pas, perdit l'équilibre, et trébucha sur son adversaire.

Sanji devint rouge pivoine. C'é… c'était pas les lèvres de son ennemi, là, collées aux siennes ? Les yeux ronds, il ne savait comment réagir. C'était un accident, mais ô combien gênant !

Zorro, lui, s'en voulait d'avoir perdu pied et d'avoir raté son attaque. Un baiser ? Et alors ? Lui, il aurait voulu frapper, mais comme il visait le bas du dos du blond, en se retournant, il aurait frappé… Enfin, il ne le détestait pas à ce point ! Il était bien surprit de sa position, mais moins étonné que l'autre… C'est sans doute pourquoi il fut le premier à se reprendre et envoya un puissant coup de poing sous le menton du blond. Celui-ci s'envola littéralement. Il heurta violement le plafond, plutôt bas, de la vigie, et retomba au sol, affalé de tout son long, encore assommé, mais pas à cause du coup.

- C'est pas l'heure de faire la sieste, le somma l'épéiste en le ramassant à la gorge et en le soulevant de terre à bout de bras.

- Et c'est pas l'heure de… heu…

Incapable de trouver une insulte à lancer à son assaillant, Sanji riposta avec la seule chose qui lui vint en tête : l'attaque. Il envoya un puissant coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe du vert. D'accord, c'était un coup bas, mais il devait lui faire payer le baiser ! Et descendre de là, l'air commençait à lui manquer.

Surprit, Zorro amena ses mains à son précieux entre-jambe malmené, cherchant son souffle. Même si c'était terriblement douloureux, son entrainement lui avait apprit à endurer la douleur ! Ouais, mais il y avait bien des limites… Les réflexes de l'épéiste firent donc un compromis. Il porta ses deux mains à la partie douloureuse, mais ne lâcha pas le cou du blond, qui se retrouva le nez entre les cuisses du puissant homme.

- MHHPhfff ! Mhhh !

Voyant que Zorro ne l'entendait pas, Sanji réagit rapidement. De son avis, un simple coup à cet endroit ne rachetait pas le baiser involontaire terriblement gênant qu'ils avaient échangé. Le cuistot mordit donc de toutes ses forces. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait mordu précisément, mais il espérait bien qu'au fond c'était sa cuisse ou… son ventre ! Mais pas une partie plus intime. Certes, ça serait plus douloureux mais… beurk ! Mettre une telle partie du Marimo dans sa bouche ?

Poussant un grognement de douleur, cette fois, Zorro lâcha sa proie, pour la reprendre aussitôt, par ce qui était apparemment sa cible d'attaque préférée. Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, Sanji se retrouva suspendu dans les airs par son entrejambe. La grande main de l'épéiste le tenait vraiment par… Mais il allait lui arracher ! Et il ne pourrait plus séduire les jolies dames sans cette partie si importante de son anatomie ! Et ça faisait un mal de chien ! Il avait son pantalon, au moins, un peu de son poids était retenu pas le tissu, mais ce n'en était pas moins douloureux.

Sa seule option, encore une fois, fut d'envoyer un puissant coup de pied à son attaquant. Étant à l'horizontale dans les airs, Sanji ne vit pas ce qu'il toucha, mais il se retrouva au sol, et Zorro alla s'écraser contre le mur opposé de la cabine, la mâchoire douloureuse.

- T'as un problème avec les femmes alors tu décides de t'intéresser aux hommes, enfoiré ? questionna Sanji avec une certaine douceur mauvaise.

- C'est pas moi qui se fais toujours repousser par Nami et Robin, rétorqua le vert, toujours au sol.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? commença le blond. Alors, tu…

- … devrais remonter ton pantalon.

- Quoi ?

Sanji baissa les yeux et vit qu'en effet, quand il avait envoyé Zorro valser, il avait arraché sans le vouloir le bouton de son pantalon et celui-ci était tombé.

Rouge de rage et de honte, il voulu le remonter, mais Zorro, assis face à lui, en profita pour le cueillir d'un coup de pied au creux des genoux et le faire tomber. Basculant vers l'avant, seule sa gêne l'empêcha de rester sur pieds, troublé d'avoir une attaque si étrange. Un combat tournant autour du point faible le plus sensible de l'homme.

- Ne te gêne pas, surtout, love-cook.

Encore plus rouge, Sanji se releva à l'aide de ses bras, faisant émerger son visage d'entre les cuisses musclées du vert. Il l'avait fait exprès ! Pour le faire tomber précisément à cet endroit, le blond en était certain, l'autre l'avait fait exprès. Et en voyant son visage satisfait, un sourire méchant aux lèvres, une rage sans nom s'empara du cuistot.

En fait Zorro trouvait cet affrontement très amusant. Il avait le dessus, c'était clair. Et il n'était pas dérangé par la gêne, il était bien peu pudique et à vrai dire, il avait touché plus d'hommes que de femmes dans sa vie. Touché et couché. Ainsi, avoir un homme entre ses jambes était loin de le gêner. Même si c'était Sanji. Surtout si c'était Sanji. Si ça pouvait le faire enrager, c'était parfait !

- Tu vas voir, enfoiré ! menaça Sanji.

Le blond se redressa devant le vert, les jambes écartées de chaque côtés des siennes, les mains de chaque côté de son bassin. L'autre, toujours assis au sol, dos appuyé au mur et sourire aux lèvres, saisit le caleçon du cuistot et le baissa d'un geste sec, presque violent.

Le regard emplis de défi et un sourire méprisant, les yeux de l'épéiste se plantèrent dans ceux de son adversaire, ou plutôt, de sa victime, se délectant de chaque parcelle d'horreur, de gêne et de fureur qu'il pouvait y trouver. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre… comme… de la résignation ? Ou de la détermination ?

Sanji se releva complètement, sa virilité pleinement exposée à la hauteur du visage de l'homme au sol… qui arqua un sourire autant interrogateur qu'inquiet. Puis, sans crier gare, le membre mou du cuisinier alla s'écraser contre le visage de l'autre.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? Ça t'excite les mecs ?

Zorro se contenta de fermer hermétiquement les yeux et la bouche pour empêcher le blondinet de lui crever un œil ou… Minute là ! Il était entrain de prendre le dessus ? Ah non, pas question ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'énerver maintenant ? Le frapper ? Non, c'était ce que le cuistot voulait, que Zorro l'écarte. Il aurait alors une bonne raison de remonter son pantalon tout en narguant celui qui ne voulait par-dessus tout ne pas être nargué. Alors Zorro fit la seule chose qui lui vint en tête pour l'énerver encore plus.

- Ouais…

Et ce faisant, en ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, le membre du cuistot y pénétra. Un regard provocateur du vert irrita le blond. Comment osait-il ?

Bien qu'ayant un passé avec les hommes, Sanji n'était pas aussi ouvert que Zorro. Plus jeune… quand il était sur le bateau de Zeff, sans aucune femme à bord, il avait bien entendu expérimenté, ou était en manque de chaleur humaine, simple question de point de vue.

Mais lui, il aimait les femmes et… et puis merde ! Il ne laisserait pas ce fichu Marimo l'avoir de cette manière !

Il retira son membre de la bouche du vert et s'accroupit à coté de lui, se retournant à moitié pour cacher sa gène. Il détacha le pantalon de l'autre et y enfonça sa main pour y trouver le sexe de Zorro, qu'il trouva étonnamment chaud. C'était normal, bien sûr, mais ça le surprit. Il attrapa de sa main le membre mou et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché la virilité d'un autre homme… et sans vraiment y penser, il se demandait quelle taille pouvait atteindre celui de Zorro à pleine grosseur. Mais il chassa cette pensée. L'autre émit un hoquet, mais son regard reprit son air malicieux, limite cruel… Le vert se laissa alors glisser de coté, se maintenant grâce à son coude au sol. Et Sanji senti contre son membre… une langue ?

Instant de panique, il cessa de tirer la virilité de Zorro, ne pensa même pas à la lâcher. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, comme lors du baiser. Faisait-il… vraiment… ?

Oui. Une langue. Douce et caressante. Langoureuse. Joueuse aussi. De plus en plus téméraire et… entreprenante… Qui… qui caressait son sexe… et une bouche chaude et humide, experte, vient s'ajouter à la torture…

Les yeux à demi fermés, Sanji ne réalisait même pas qu'il durcissait. Oui, dans la bouche de cet homme qu'il détestait, son sexe en redemandait. Il ne réalisait pas non plus qu'un très léger bruit, semblable à un soupire venait de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres humides et rougies. Ne réalisait pas que la dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit autant de sensations dans la bouche de quelqu'un, c'était dans celle d'un autre homme… Ne réalisait pas non plus… que le vert avait entamé un mouvement de va-et-vient avec son bassin. Un mouvement suggestif… Ne réalisait pas… qu'il tenait encore un membre dans sa main, un membre qui bougeait, se frottait dans sa main, se gonflait…

Tout était tellement lent, suspendu dans le temps. Bon, aussi. Qui, où ? Il ne savait plus trop, il perdait la raison le pauvre blond, mais ce ballet de sensations dans tout son corps… Et puis…

- AAAAHHHRGG ! AHH ! Lâche moi ! ARRÊTE ! Ça fait mal ! SALE CACTUS, JE TE TUERAI !

Tout sourire, Zorro serrait fermement ses dents sur la virilité qu'il tenait en bouche. N'étaient-ils pas en pleine bagarre après tout ? Sanji le frappa sur la tête, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de resserrer l'emprise des dents sur lui. Il tenta de reculer son bassin mais, si les dents glissèrent douloureusement, elles se heurtèrent au gland. Le blond lança un regard impuissant autour de lui et… encore sa langue ? Oui, mais les dents ne desserraient pas ! Et la langue jouait avec son gland dans une caresse tellement… douloureuse ! Qu'il le laisse enfin !

Désespéré, le blond écrasa du talon les doigts posés au sol près de son pied. Sous la surprise, enfin, la mâchoire s'ouvrit. Sanji en profita pour reculer, un regard enragé fixé sur son agresseur qui se frottait la main. Aucune insulte ne paraissait assez forte. Zorro se releva, et se pencha en saisissant son propre pantalon, descendu à mi-cuisse… Bonne idée ! Remonter ses pantalons était…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ? s'exclama le cuistot, les yeux ronds.

- Si je veux te battre, je dois m'assurer que mon pantalon ne me gênera pas.

- Mais remet-le, ne l'enlève pas !

- Non.

- …

- J'ai trouvé comment t'embêter, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais.

Sur ce, alors que Zorro venait de retirer complètement son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon, il plongea vers les chevilles du blond et lui retira son propre pantalon ainsi que sous-vêtement, qu'il n'avait pas encore remontés. Sur la violence du geste, Sanji retomba au sol, fâché et… craintif ? Inquiet ? Zorro se hissa sur lui et s'y étendit de tout son long en souriant.

- Et puis, avec des vêtements, comment je vais faire pour te violer ? susurra-t-il sensuellement.

Tout en parlant, il avait détaché la chemise du blond. Il se pencha vers son torse… approcha doucement ses lèvres d'un bouton de chair rosé, le frôla doucement… Et le mordit fougueusement. Fougueusement ? Non, plutôt méchamment… Mais avec amusement ! Un amusement malsain qui n'a nulle part sa place dans ce type de rapprochement charnel… en théorie.

Le blond serrait les dents. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr l'autre ! Mais bien, s'il voulait le violer, qu'il essai ! Passé la surprise, Sanji pouvait très bien jouer au même jeu. Et si c'était lui qui le violait en premier hein ? Ses doigts glissèrent dans le dos musclé du vert et passèrent sous son chandail, appréciant ses courbes et sa peau brulante. Enfin, le vert desserra les dents et lécha un peu le mamelon de Sanji. Il se redressa en position assise sur le blond et retira son propre chandail, se mettant complètement à nu. La chemise de Sanji ? Non, il pouvait bien la garder, tant qu'elle restait déboutonnée… Ça lui donnait encore plus l'air d'être violé, et donc dominé.

- Approche, quémanda le blond d'une voix fiévreuse en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre.

Il se doutait bien qu'il ne bernerait pas le vert ainsi, mais il se pencha néanmoins vers lui. Le cuistot avait des doigts habiles, ils trouvèrent les creux du dos de l'épéiste, et se promenèrent entre les muscles, où la peau était plus réceptive. Ils glissaient, exploraient cette peau basanée qui avait souffert du soleil lors des entrainements torse nu à l'extérieur. Zorro observait le visage de Sanji et, pour la première fois, douta. Il semblait… enfin… il ressemblait plus à un amoureux qu'à un combattant à cet instant… Et…

Mais des ongles étonnement longs se plantèrent dans le bas de son dos en même temps que les sourcils frisés de fronçaient. Sanji passa de l'amoureux éperdu au furieux guerrier fier de son coup, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, l'air de dire : «Ça alors, tu t'es vraiment laissé avoir ?».

Pour mettre fin à la douleur, Zorro eu le réflexe de renverser les positions. Erreur de débutant. D'accord, son dos ne pouvait plus être malmené, mais il se retrouvait sous Sanji. Le blond libéra ses mains du poids de Zorro et se redressa un peu pour regarder ses doigts. Des gouttelettes de sang y glissaient doucement jusqu'à sa paume. Fier de son coup, il ne laissa pas le temps à l'épéiste de répliquer qu'il se pencha sur lui et captura ses lèvres des siennes avec brutalité. Il força le barrage, peu étanche, de ses lèvres et alla trouver sa langue pour l'unir à la sienne. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné. C'était une lutte féroce pour obtenir le contrôle de baiser, un simple moyen d'assouvir sa domination. L'étape de l'humiliation était passée, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de vaincre l'autre, dans un tout nouveau style de combat.

Et ce fut Sanji, décidé à reprendre le dessus, qui mit brutalement fin au baiser… en mordant avec violence la lèvre inférieure du vert, tirant dessus de toute ses forces. Mais Zorro, qui supportait très bien la douleur, profita de l'accalmie pour renverser de nouveau leurs positions. Toutefois, comme l'autre ne lâchait pas prise, il se rapprocha, recollant ses lèvres aux siennes, l'autre ne pouvant plus se reculer à cause du plancher. Le cuistot finit par laisser tomber la morsure, voyant qu'elle ne gênait pas du tout son adversaire, et celui-ci en profita pour rendre le baiser plus plaisant, bien plus doux que le premier, un baiser cette fois, presque passionné.

Le blond ne put qu'être surprit. Les hommes avec qui il avait déjà couché étaient brutaux et aucunement doux. Zorro l'embrassait comme… comme une fille amoureuse. Doux et plaisant. Lent, sans autre but qu'apprécier le moment… Et encore une fois, Sanji se perdit quelque part où tout était beau et doux, avec des sensations caressantes et les effluves des plus beaux jardins… Un endroit vague et incertain qu'on ne trouve qu'à certains moments, parfois jamais… comme All Blue si on veut.

Mine de rien, Zorro aussi était dans cet endroit merveilleux. Oh il n'avait pas perdu de vue son but premier d'emmerder le blondinet, mais il devait avouer que c'était plaisant et qu'il n'avait pas embrassé, ou senti de peau contre la sienne depuis bien longtemps. Un combat était toujours plaisant, celui-ci aussi l'était, mais d'une autre manière… bien moins avouable.

Lentement, Sanji glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux verts de l'autre homme. Il voulait lui tirer les cheveux, il voulait lui faire mal et lui lancer une insulte ensuite. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le bon moment pour le faire. Il trouvait ce baiser tellement plaisant et… envoutant. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter encore quelques secondes ? Mais trop tard, Zorro s'éloigna doucement. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes de chaque côté du blond et attendit en le fixant dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond tenta de se dégager, mais le poids de l'autre sur lui l'en empêcha. De plus, ses gigotements lui rappela qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux. Alors il cessa de bouger. Sentir son érection frotter celle du Marimo lui donnait une drôle d'impression. Comme s'il était dans un rêve… ou un cauchemar ? Mais pourtant, il ne détestait pas… en fait, outre le fait d'être légèrement mal à l'aise, il s'en fichait bien d'être… Minute ! Lui, le tombeur qui courrait après toutes les femmes… LUI, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être collé à l'homme nu le plus horriblement stupide au monde ? Il tenta de se libérer de nouveau, mais rien. Il était bien prisonnier du corps de l'autre. Et de son regard. Un bref instant de panique se lut dans ses yeux, mais il se calma aussitôt quand l'épéiste se mit à bouger doucement, frottant leurs deux virilités ensemble.

- … Tu… pourquoi tu fais ça… ? Sale… Marimooooohhh…

- Tu le sais bien, voyons… C'est pour te montrer que je suis plus fort que toi, sourcils en vrille, répondit Zorro, très calme et souriant.

Le blond regardait chaque mouvement de ses lèvres entre ses yeux à demi fermés. Le contact sur son entre jambe se brisa, mais il ne su pas s'il en était vraiment soulagé. Et ces douces lèvres… Mmmoui, mais il était en combat, et il ne perdrait pas. Qu'attendait l'autre ? Il ne le savait que trop bien. Le fixant avec son petit sourire amusé… Il attendait que Sanji en redemande. Mais il ne ferait pas cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Arrête de me regarder bêtement et bat toi ! ragea le blond en espérant une quelconque réaction de l'autre.

- Me battre ? Tu veux dire… que je continue ça ? demanda le vert en appuyant son bassin à celui de sa victime.

Un hoquet lui échappa et il s'en voulu aussitôt en voyant le regard satisfait de Zorro. Il n'allait pas le supplier quand même ?

- Si tu ne bouge pas, je te jure qu…

- Quoi ? Tu veux seulement que je t'embrasse de nouveau.

Sanji se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

- Je vais t'avouer un truc, Love-cook. T'es encore plus marrant quand tu perds à _ce_ type de combat, se marra l'épéiste avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing en pleine gueule.

Étourdit, le blond ne put répliquer car des lèvres avaient rejoint les siennes. Il réussi à envoyer un coup de talon dans le mollet de l'autre, qui se redressa sous la surprise. Sanji en profita pour se libérer et se remettre sur pieds. Il contourna habillement l'homme toujours au sol et caressa ses fesses bien musclées. Quelle honte sa serait pour lui de… Sans comprendre comment, le blond se retrouva dos au mur, immobilisé, et une voix chuchotait à son oreille. Presque doucement.

- Tu ne me battras pas à ce jeu. Tu n'es encore… qu'un novice…

Tout en parlant, Zorro avait amené la main du blond contre sa propre virilité, gonflée de désirs. Le désir de dominer. La main pâle saisit le membre sans se faire prier, et le serra fort, avant de commencer un mouvement rapide de vas-et-viens. Encore une fois, le dominant fut surprit, mais sa réplique fut une morsure dans le cou du blond. Et un autre hoquet suivit.

- Eh bien ? On dirait que monsieur le cuistot a des tendances masochistes… Ne perds pas de vue que c'est un combat.

- Et toi que dans un combat, on ne remet pas son arme entre les mains de l'adversaire.

Zorro haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Pouvait-il encore porter un coup ? Curieux, mais aussi pour le provoquer, l'épéiste donna un coup de rein, puis un autre, accompagnant la main du cuistot… et frappant sa cuisse blanche avec son ''arme''.

Le blond cacha sa surprise et profita plutôt du moment pour saisir les bourses du vert et les écraser entre ses doigts. Un faible gémissement répondit, et des lèvres de posèrent contre celles de Sanji. Ayant choisis de ne plus se laisser surprendre de cette manière, il mordit la lèvre intruse qui s'était collée aux siennes et écrasa le pied de sa victime… qui éclata de rire.

- Alors le cuistot, tu te rebelles ? Tu sais, tu ne gagneras pas, tu n'as même pas compris l'enjeu de ce combat.

- … l'enjeu ?

Un sourire répondit au blond violent avant que des bras l'enserrent presque avec tendresse. Son torse se colla à l'autre, bien plus musclé, ses cuisses, son front, sa virilité… Tout trouva exactement l'endroit où aller s'appuyer contre le corps de son ennemi, s'y emboita, frissonnant.

Sanji ouvrit la bouche mais un baiser le surprit. Il devait battre l'autre ! Pourquoi être si doux alors ? Les lèvres se retirèrent un instant et il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il voulu les rouvrir, mais la douce bouche, tellement habile, de l'homme s'était recollée à la sienne, et il était retourné rêver et profiter de ces merveilleuses sensations sur son corps.

C'est à ce moment que Sanji senti des doigts humides. Ces intrus qui cherchaient à entrer là où son être était le plus intime. Où d'autres doigts avaient trouvé leur chemin il y avait de cela bien des années… Il se détendit. Il savait qu'il devait se détendre ou ça ferait très mal. Il savait que son corps accepterait ces doigts s'il se concentrait et…

- Le véritable but de cette bataille, ce n'est pas de blesser l'autre, tu saisis ? murmura doucement Zorro contre les lèvres rosées du blond.

Un doigt trouva son chemin entre les fesses de l'homme, qui, par réflexe, releva une jambe pour en entourer la taille de l'autre afin de faciliter l'accès. Ça ne faisait pas mal.

- En fait, il suffit de prouver à l'autre… sa dominance…

Un second doigt joignit le premier. Les yeux toujours fermés, le cuistot gémit doucement. Ça ne tirait toujours pas. Il était prêt, déjà, pour la suite. Son corps se souvenait, il avait une bonne maitrise, son corps tremblait d'appréhension.

- … de le soumettre complètement afin de le battre…

Le troisième doigt. Déjà Sanji était impatient, il ne voyait rien, n'entendait pas vraiment. Ses mains étaient sur les épaules nues de l'autre homme. Il parlait… que disait-il ? Était-ce vraiment le moment ? Il n'avait pas mal. L'autre le sentait. Il voyait que le blond était bien détendu…

- …autant sur le plan psychologique…

Enfin, les doigts se retirèrent. Sanji, par instinct, car son corps s'en souvenait, leva son autre jambe pour terminer d'entourer la taille de son partenaire, qui lui, avait posé ses mains sur les fesses rondes de sa victime afin de l'aider à se maintenir à la bonne hauteur. Le mur était derrière lui, l'épéiste devant, l'entourant deses jambes, il était bien en équilibre…

- … que sur le plan physique.

Sanji ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Il s'était laissé avoir !

Et le membre fièrement dressé de Zorro offrit l'ultime point d'appuis à la position du blond. Tout se passa très vite. Le regard fier et dominateur du prédateur se planta dans celui de sa victime, tellement facile à embrocher. Proie, victime dégouté de lui-même, et pourtant, comblé. Remplis de haine, et de plaisir. Il ouvrait la bouche, respirait très rapidement, la refermait. L'ouvrait de nouveau. La chemise avait glissée d'une de ses épaules, laissant une trainée de frissons sur sa peau.

- Alors, ça fait quoi de perdre ? demanda, tout sourire, le vert, debout et fier, souriant.

L'autre ne trouvait pas ses mots mais, par pure charité, Zorro lui vient en aide… et donna un puissant coup de rein. Le blond ne put retenir un petit cri, sa bouche étant restée ouverte.

- Je…

Un autre coup de rein le percuta de plein fouet, et il dû enfoncer ses ongles dans les épaules de l'autre pour ne pas crier de plaisir.

- Je comprends maintenant, répondit finalement Sanji, suspendu au-dessus du sol. Que veux tu, quand c'est notre premier combat et qu'on ne connait pas les règles, on ne peut que le perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

Zorro ne répondit rien d'autre qu'un sourire de prédateur, ponctué d'un nouveau coup de rein, qui se transforma en un lentva-et-vient. Il voulait laisser une chance à Sanji de terminer de parler. C'était tellement amusant de le voir faire l'indifférent, alors qu'il était rouge et troublé, haletait bruyamment et était prit de spasmes de plaisir très mal dissimulés.

- La prochaine fois, ça sera ta fête, le Marimo. Tu me donne une clope dans la poche de mon pantalon au sol, s'il te plait ?

Comme seule réponse, Zorro retira sa main d'une de ses fesseset saisit sa cravate, que le blond portait toujours. Il le tira à lui et murmura doucement contre ses lèvres, tout en accélérant imperceptiblement son mouvement des hanches.

- Le perdant a son prix de consolation seulement après que le gagnant ait récupéré son prix…

- Et… et il… humm… il veut quoi le ga… gagnant ?

- Ça, je te laisse le deviner…

Sur ce, le vert embrassa passionnément le blond tout en accélérant. Il devait cesser de parler sans quoi son trouble paraîtrait autant que celui de Sanji. Et il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Il sentait la chaleur monter en lui, prenant sa source dans son bas-ventre à l'endroit même où son membre disparaissait dans le cuistot. Et cette chaleur montait, dans tout son corps, partout où sa peau touchait celle du blond, il sentait cette chaleur le bruler, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu s'en dégager. Et une idée terrifiante le frappa: il aimait terriblement le plaisir que lui procurait le sexe. Il l'avait oublié, depuis le temps… à quel point c'était bon… Et s'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer ? Il verrait plus tard, ce n'était pas le moment de penser.

Sanji gémissait. La prochaine fois, c'est lui qui dominerait l'autre. Mais… qui parlait d'une prochaine fois ? Un hoquet. C'était tellement bon. Oui, une prochaine fois pour… prendre sa revanche. C'est tout. Non pas qu'il aimait ce type de contact, si Nami savait ! Mais seulement dans le but de… Ce que c'était bon ! Humiliant ? Au début seulement. Sanji ne pensait plus. Les coups de reins de Zorro se répercutaient profondément en lui, et sa propre virilité frottait avec insistance sur le ventre musclé de l'autre.

Le blond ferma à demi les yeux, oubliant de garder sa bouche fermée, elle s'entre-ouvrit. Un ballet mélodieux de plaintes soufflées en sortit, faisant la joie de l'autre. Sanji laissa alors une des épaules du vert pour porter sa main tremblotante à sa bouche, ne réussissant qu'à frôler ses lèvres de ses doigts.

Zorro se tenait droit, concentré sur sa tâche, mais il devait bien admettre que l'autre homme était tout à fait excitant. D'abord parce qu'il était soumit et égaré, ça se lisait dans son visage, ça se voyait dans tout l'abandon désespéré de son corps, dans chaque muscle contracté qui tressautait. Mais le côté excitant venait également du fait qu'il ne réalisait pas qu'il avait perdu, il était ailleurs. Avec son petit air de chien battu et larmoyant, ses plaintes… Il en redemandait. Il savait peut-être au fond de lui qu'il avait perdu… Mais il ne voulait pas le réaliser tout de suite, il voulait profiter de sa défaite, parce qu'il aimait cela.

Pour cacher son propre air désireux, et surtout son plaisir, Zorro se pencha vers l'épaule nue du blond. Il avait rarement vu un tel abandon chez ses anciens partenaires. Sanji n'avait pas cet air concentré de celui qui veut être à la hauteur. Il se laissait totalement dominer… Peut-être était-ce le choc de la situation, ou alors…

La porte s'ouvrit. Doucement, pourtant, mais l'effet qu'elle fit aux deux hommes fut plus efficace qu'un coup de fouet. Zorro en lâcha presque Sanji. Presque. Il délaissa son cou, où il avait entreprit de laisser sa marque, et tourna vivement la tête.

Trop terrifié pour protester, le cuistot ouvrit les yeux et vit par dessus l'épaule de Zorro… rien. Il se redressa un peu pour regarder plus bas et…

- Si tu dis quoique ce soit, je te jure que je cuisine du renne pas plus tard que ce soir, menaça Sanji, la voix glaciale.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! Je… Je dirai rien ! C'est promit ! cria Chopper en se cachant derrière la portesemi-ouverte… du mauvais côté. Je ne suis pas comestible ! Je venais juste vous chercher pour manger comme Sanji ne revenait pas et…

- On arrive dans quelques minutes, trancha Zorro, la voix étonnement glaciale. Maintenant sort, et ferme la porte. Et Chopper ! Si tu dis quelque chose, sache que c'est moi qui te découperai en morceaux pour le repas.

Sans rien demander de plus, le petit animal referma la porte et couru. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, échangeant une menace silencieuse. Si quelqu'un savait quelque chose, l'autre y passerait avec Chopper.

- Où j'en était avec mon prix ? demanda finalement Zorro, le regard dur.

Sanji fronça les sourcils, le regard tout aussi dur.

- T'en était à me donner une clope.

- Ça j'en doute, love-cook.

Et le vert donna un puissant coup de rein qui se répercuta en cri dans la gorge du blond. Un cri de pur plaisir. Plus profond, encore… Plus…

- J'ai pas bien compris, nargua Zorro, se concentrant pour être le plus neutre possible.

- Mais le renne a certainement entendu, lui, pourtant…

Pour faire taire le blond, et l'embêter, Zorro recommença un mouvement rapide et ample du bassin. Il laissa tomber son air dur, et de nouveau revint son attitude plus… chaude ? Sensuelle ? Suspendu dans les airs, coincée entre le mur et Zorro, la victime ne put que laisser tomber une suite de sons mélodieux qui ne laissèrent nullement le vert indifférent. Des sons qui étaient passés de souffles à réels cris, sans même passer le stade du gémissement. La chemise ouverte, immaculée, glissait lentement et dénudait l'épaule blanche, presque frêle, que Zorro contempla un instant en se léchant les lèvres… Avant de plonger dessus comme un aigle.

- Ohh… humm… Sale Marimo, ce que tu peux être… insupportable…

La chaleur montait, Zorro étouffa même quelques plaintes contre l'épaule, alors que Sanji mordait sa propre main pour retenir les siens et enlever un peu de satisfaction au vainqueur. Mais il éprouvait un plaisir… un plaisir, mais aussi un désir… sans nom. Et comment nommer l'innommable ? Un acte déroutant, de la sueur, un membre rougit qui frottait contre un torse au rythme accéléré des battements de son cœur.

- Ce que c'est bon… De te battre… Humm… de cette manière…

- Tu ne paie rien pour attendre.

- Tais-toi, sourcils en vrille. Ce que t'es serré… T'as un vrai cul de minette…

Mais l'autre ne put répondre. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais, se faire traiter de noms ainsi l'excitait terriblement. Il sentit la jouissance exploser dans son bas ventre. Le torse du vert s'en trouva maculé de liquide blanc. Tout comme son visage, qui ouvrait de grands yeux intéressés, ainsi qu'un sourire supérieur, faisant encore plus rougir l'autre homme. Mais le vert mit encore plusieurs secondes avant de venir à l'intérieur de Sanji, plusieurs secondes où il lui fit clairement sentir sa supériorité, le fixant, sans ralentir ses coups de bassin.

Sanji se tordait. C'était trop. Il allait mourir. C'était à la fois terriblement bon, trop bon, et douloureux. Quand Zorrovint finalement, ce fut comme une seconde jouissance. Il eu à peine le temps de laisser échapper un soupire et d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir l'autre, qu'il se retrouva au sol sans comprendre, déçu de ne pas avoir pu observer la jouissance sur le visage du vert. Zorro s'approchait déjà, tout sourire en observant le cuistot étourdit.

- Maintenant, tu vas devoir nettoyer ton dégât.

- M… mon… ?

Le vert s'approcha, mais pas pour l'embrasser. Il lui présenta sa joue maculée de liquide blanchâtre.

- Non ! C'est hors de question que je… mon propre…

- Le tien, le mien, celui d'un autre… quelle importance ? Allez !

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Sanji pointa sa langue et lécha la joue du vert, faisant la grimace. L'autre éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux presque affectueusement. Presque.

- J'aurais jamais cru que tu ferais ça ! J'ai dû te faire tout un effet si t'en es à ce point rendu inconscient, s'esclaffa Zorro. Le repas va être froid, dépêche.

Sur ca, Zorro se saisit d'une serviette qui traînait dont il se servait pour ses entraînements et se nettoya avant de s'habiller et de sortir sans un regard en arrière.

Sanji resta assis quelques minutes, pensif. Il finit par se lever et s'habiller. Clope à la main, il descendit du point d'observation.

- Nouveau style de combat hein… ? Intéressant…

* * *

**Ça vous a plus ? ^^ On fait une suite ?**


	2. Affaiblissement de l'ennemi

**Tel que demandé, il y aura une (plusieurs ^^) suite ! Mais permettez-moi, en attendant la suite, de vous glisser un entre-faits sur la vie quotidienne en mer :) Le prochain oneshot dans le prochain chapitre, à paraître bientôt.**

**Merci tout particulier à toute celles qui ont prit le temps de m'écrire une review, incluant celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement, Mouse et Shika 3, c'est très apprécié ^^.**

* * *

Il faisait beau sur le pont. Zorro y était descendu pour se délier les muscles un peu avant de manger. Après tout, il s'était entrainé toute la matinée… et puis le cuistot ne venait plus le chercher dans la vigie, alors il devait descendre quand l'heure du repas arrivait. Ce blondinet l'insultait toujours, se chamaillait encore avec lui, mais s'arrangeait pour ne plus se retrouver seul avec lui… Va savoir pourquoi… Ça faisait presque deux mois que Zorro lui avait montré à se battre, mais il s'était résigné à l'idée que, malgré les apparences, Sanji n'avait pas aimé. Tant pi, il se contenterait des bons vieux combats… et de sa main…

- Zorro ! Tu peux venir s'il te plait ? fit une petite voix aigüe tout près de lui.

Le vert baissa les yeux en interrogeant Chopper du regard. Celui-ci l'entraina dans son petit laboratoire où il préparait ses médicaments. Sans comprendre, Zorro le suivit. Chopper ne voulait jamais de personne dans cette pièce, et pourtant, il semblait réellement avoir besoin d'aide. Pourquoi ne pas appeler Robin dans ce cas ? Elle serait certainement mieux… Minute là… il semblait légèrement stressé le renne, mais aussi très fier de son coup… Qu'avait-il fabriqué ?

- Voilà, fit le petit animal en montrant une table pleine d'ingrédients à l'épéiste. J'ai besoin que te me découpe ça en rondelle. Et ce qui est à droite, là, ça doit être coupé très très mince, presque en poussière, et ça, c'est très dur, mais ça doit…

- Minute. Tu veux que JE coupe tes ingrédients ?

- Hum hum ! acquiesça joyeusement le renne.

- Mais… Non mais je suis pas ta bonne !

Zorro tourna les talons. Non mais c'était quoi cette idée de…

- Zorro, chantonna Chopper. Si j'étais toi, je couperais ces ingrédients.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Dis moi… t'aurais pas envie qu'une quelconque rumeur circule sur le bateau à ton sujet ?

Intrigué, puis horrifié, Zorro comprit que Chopper avait saisit sa position. Ça lui avait prit deux mois, quand même ! Mais il avait comprit. Personne n'accepterait que Zorro le découpe sans raison, comme il avait promit de la faire s'il parlait de ce qu'il avait vu. Du coup, sa menace tombait à l'eau… et le renne pouvait très bien le faire chanter.

- Tu… tu veux dire… ?

- Coupe ces ingrédients ! fit Chopper de sa petite voix autoritaire.

- Seulement ceux là et ensuite, on est quitte, je ne deviendrai pas ta servante !

Et c'est ainsi qu'une fois par semaine, Zorro allait rejoindre Chopper dans son labo en traînant les pieds, lançant des regards noirs au cuistot innocent. C'en était injuste. Pourquoi lui et pas le blond hein ? Et Zorro refermait la porte derrière lui. Sanji le regardait toujours descendre de la vigie pour se rendre dans la pièce médicale. Il riait intérieurement du regard noir de l'autre, et retournait à sa contemplation de l'océan.

- Dit Chopper, demanda le cuistot sans quitter les vagues des yeux, tu pourrais faire passer quelques ingrédients de la cuisine pour tes ingrédients à toi ? Ça m'éviterait bien du travail…

- Bien sûr Sanji ! Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée de le faire chanter. Tu sais… il a marmonné l'autre jour en coupant qu'il trouvait que c'était cher payé pour une seule fois… Mais je n'ai pas trop compris…

- Une seule fois ? répéta Sanji quand Chopper fut partit. S'il croit vraiment qu'il va s'en sortir comme ça, c'est que la revanche est proche…

Un éclat de rire malsain résonna sur le pont alors que Sanji s'allumait une cigarette. Oui… très proche…


	3. Riposte stratégique

**Hello !**

**Beaucoup de dialogues dans ce chapitre, et un abus de point de suspension. Un style complètement différent pour un attaquant aux antipodes de celui du premier affront. J'avoue être un peu septique, à vous de me dire si ça cloche :)**

**Merci à ma bêta Shimizuu qui me corrige avec beaucoup de patience ^^ ** Oh et aussi… personne ne me l'a encore dit, mais je sens que ça va finir par arriver: Zorro pour moi, ça s'écrit avec deux R. En espagnol, Zorro signifie Renard, j'adore les renards ^^ Et pi bien… C'est ça ! :D ****

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Mais comment en était-il rendu là ? Comment pouvait-il accepter de se faire abuser de la sorte… ? Par un sale petit mammifère poilu en plus ! ? Coupe ceci, va chercher cela… et puis quoi encore ? Lui rendre un service, d'accord ! Mais passer deux heures par jour à faire ses corvées… Pourquoi lui et pas le blond hein ?

En ruminant l'injustice, Zorro progressait vers la calle la plus profonde du bateau, sous les chambres, sous les réservesordinaires. Oui, il allait chercher sous ces réserves...C'est dire comment l'endroit était profond, pensa-t-il avec un soupire.

Il déplaça non sans mal les multiples caisses qui cachaient la trappe et l'ouvrit avant de descendre l'échelle. Il faisait noir, mais le vert n'avait pas besoin de lumière… Chopper le faisait descendre à cet endroit toutes les semaines maintenant et il savait où était l'ingrédient qu'il cherchait. Il s'avança donc au fond de la réserve dans la faible lueur qui entrait par la trappe restée ouverte.

Un bruit fort et secrésonna. Zorro se retourna en arquant un sourcil. Bon, la trappe s'était refermée… Le mal qu'il aurait à retrouver la poignée maintenant ! Il n'eu pas le temps de se retourner pour continuer sa progression vers les réserves de Chopper, qu'une flamme s'alluma tout près de la trappe, juste en dessous. Il faisait tellement noir que cette simple flamme fit danser des ombres dans toute la pièce exigüe. La lueur s'approcha d'un visage pâle. Un fantôme ? Et alluma une cigarette… Encore ce fouteur de merde de cuistot… Zorro choisit de l'ignorer. Et la flamme s'éteignit, ne laissant qu'un point orangé luminescent flotter dans l'air, au niveau de la bouche de Sanji. Mais Zorro ne le regardait plus.

- Tu t'entraîne à de bien drôles d'endroits, fit la voix dans le noir.

- Je ne m'entraîne pas, répondit la voix rageuse du vert. Je… je…

Avouer qu'il faisait les quatre volontés de Chopper ? Jamais. Alors qu'il était occupé à chercher une excuse, Sanji ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler, un peu de cendre tomba sur l'épaule de Zorro.

- Tu devrais faire attention à ne pas tomber, il fait noir ici…

Avant que l'épéiste ait pu comprendre les paroles du blond, trop surprit de sa proximité soudaine pour réagir, il se retrouva étalé par terre. Sanji n'avait eu qu'à le cueillir aux chevilles, comme il aurait cueillit un fruit, et il tomba durement au sol.

- Ça fait mal, enfoiré !

- Je t'avais prévenu… fait attention à l'endroit où tu mets tes pieds.

- Si c'est la guerre que tu veux…

- Moi ? Non… Pourquoi voudrais-je me battre hein ?

Zorro resta immobile. Sanji parlait étrangement. Une voix mystérieuse et aussi… chaude ? Comme… comme… ? Quoi, c'est maintenant qu'il avait décidé de prendre sa revanche ? Eh ben… il échouerait comme la première fois !

- Je vais te… commença l'épéiste au sol.

- Je ne crois pas…

Déjà, Sanji s'était assis à cheval sur son torse. Le vert tenta bien de lever la main pour le frapper, mais il en fut incapable. Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, sa main droite n'avançait plus.

- Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux le noir, tu es tombé et ton poignet se retrouve coincé dans une menotte…

- Une menotte ? ET QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FAISAIT LÀ HEIN ! ?

- Voyons Zorro, ne soit pas si agressif… heureusement, j'ai la clé…

Le blond parlait avec une voix si étrange que Zorro ne le reconnaissait pas. Une voix grave et très calme. Un peu comme s'il parlait d'un souper romantique, mais qu'à la place de souper il était question de menotte. C'en était terriblement déroutant. Zorro sentit une main chaude glisser le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main.

- T'es obligé de me caresser comme ça ?

- Si je veux arriver à ta main dans ce noir complet, il le faut bien…

Zorro ne répondit rien. Il avait comme le sentiment qu'une menotte n'avait nullement sa place en cet endroit. Mais comment le blond aurait-il pu la mettre là et le faire tomber directement dedans ?

Couché au sol, avec le cuistot sur le ventre et un poignet retenu par une menotte fixé à une caisse, Zorro commençait à trouver la situation plutôt inconfortable. Il leva son autre main pour aller s'assurer que Sanji trouvait bien la serrure pour la clé. Erreur. L'autre bracelet de la menotte se referma sur son poignet.

- Mais Zorro, comment as-tu fais pour coincer ton autre main dans la deuxième menotte… Dit Sanji d'une voix dramatique.

Zorro tenta de se libérer, mais impossible. La chaine reliant les deux bracelets entourait solidement une énorme corde maintenant fermé une des caisses présente dans la calle.

- D'accord, tu m'as eu. Laisse moi m'en aller maintenant, se fâcha le vert.

- J'aimerais bien, mais la clé vient de m'échapper, et je n'y vois rien…

Tellement peu de sincérité dans la voix du blond… et c'était voulu. Il reprit sa voix mystérieuse et envoutante et entreprit de caresser lentement le torse de Zorro de ses mains agiles. Sensuellement.

- Elle est peut-être tombée sur toi, tu en penses quoi ?

- Que t'es complètement cinglé…

Zorro répondait avec ennui. Il était attaché, il ne voyait rien. Sa seule arme était l'indifférence. Il sentit les mains de Sanji passer sous son chandail. Ses doigts frôlaient son ventre, puis son torse, faisant naître des frissons sur sa peau. Il était tendu, il s'attendait à tout moment à se faire griffer… Mais ça n'arriva pas.

Sanji voyait très bien. Il était dans cette pièce depuis longtemps et ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité. C'est pourquoi il avait fait trébucher le vert à l'endroit précis où il le voulait et l'avait attaché sans mal. Il se releva un peu, délaissant le torse de sa victime et allongea le bras pour saisir une lampe à l'huile qui se trouvait sur une caisse de bois tout près… que Sanji avait placé là un peu plus tôt. De son autre main, il prit son briquet et alluma la mèche, faisant renaître les ombres. La lueur éclairait la scène avec une touche mystique et tremblotante, intime et séductrice.

- Marimo… commença Sanji avec un air faussement découragé. Pourquoi as-tu donc relevé ton chandail ainsi ?

- Moi ? ! Mais…Mphh ! !

Sanji s'était penché pour l'embrasser doucement. Un simple baiser chaste tout en douceur qui eu pour effet de déboussoler complètement l'autre. Ce baiser n'était pas du tout dominateur, au contraire, il était doux. Pourquoi jouer au même jeu qu'avec les filles hein ? Ce cuistot était…

- Tu sais, comme ça, je te trouve vraiment sexy…

Tout en parlant, Sanji caressait des doigts les reliefs sur le ventre du vert. Ventre contracté, tendu par l'appréhension et l'entraînement.

- Mouais… tout à fait excitant, murmura le blond en s'approchant tout près.

Il remit la cigarette à sa bouche, tira une dernière bouffée et la déposa sur une caisse. Sa bouche était tout près de l'oreille du vert. Il avait chaud, il pouvait le sentir.

- D'autant plus que cette fois, c'est moi qui tiens les rênes…

Et le cuistot déposa un baiser juste derrière l'oreille de Zorro. Il caressa un peu ses cheveux du bout de son nez au passage et déposa un nouveau baiser, encore plus tendre que le précédent un peu plus bas que le premier. Il laissa glisser ses lèvres dans le cou du vert en expirant très doucement pour que l'autre sente la chaleur de son souffle. Chaque millimètre de peau qui était frôlé par la caresse était une torture des plus plaisantes pour l'épéiste. Jamais il n'aurait voulu l'avouer, mais jamais il n'aurait voulu qu'elle cesse non plus. C'était un sentiment bien étrange qui se battait dans son cœur, et un plaisir tout aussi étrange qui s'était emparé de tout son corps. Il sentait le poids léger du cuistot sur lui. Ses lèvres et son souffle… Et ça l'excitait étrangement.

Sanji déposa un baiser dans le creux de la clavicule du musclé pour marquer la fin de son parcours, il entendit alors la chaîne des menottes bouger. Un sourire étira ses lèvres meurtrières. Déjà ? Eh bien il avait moins de résistance qu'il le laissait paraître ce cher Zorro…

- Pourquoi tu tire ? demanda innocemment Sanji en mettant son visage à la hauteur de celui du prisonnier, la voix chaude. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la clé…

- Avoue qu'elle est dans ta poche, répliqua le vert, la voix étrangement moins assurée.

- Pourquoi j'avouerais ?

Et Sanji déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre, qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester indifférent. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait… ça. Dans son cou. Certains l'avaient bien embrassé, ou même mordu… Mais jamais _comme ça_. Comme s'il était amoureux. Et c'était tellement bon ! Une sorte de plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu. Le plaisir de la tendresse. Plaisir du corps, et non du sexe… Minute ! Qui parlait de plaisir ou de… C'était ce fichu cuistot ! Personne d'autre, il voulait seulement lui faire payer la dernière fois ! C'était Sanji enfin ! Pas… pas…

Le blond imaginait bien lespensées de Zorro. C'est pourquoi il entreprit d'approfondir le baiser. De l'embrasser comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant. Sanji se doutait bien que l'autre n'avait connu que la brutalité ou le sexe pour le sexe. Il avait longtemps réfléchi à une façon de prendre sa revanche sur le vert. Et il avait trouvé, espérant seulement qu'il aurait vu juste. C'était le cas…

La langue experte caressait l'autre sans la brusquer, avec toute la douceur du monde. Elle rendait le contact doux. Elle dominait totalement le baiser, et pourtant, aucune violence ne l'habitait. Elle bougeait lentement, sans aller trop loin dans sa bouche. Elle caressait ses lèvres aussi parfois. C'était tellement bien… Zorro se laissait faire complètement, ne sachant comment réagir, curieux, et bien à la fois. Quand la langue se retira et que les lèvres se refermèrent, il tenta de suivre la bouche pour éviter que le contact ne soit rompu, mais il ne put lever sa tête bien loin, et leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret. Il mit plusieurs secondes à ouvrir les yeux et fut presque surprit de voir le visage de Sanji, souriant doucement.

- Tu sais, murmura le blond, la dernière fois, tu m'as dis que je n'étais qu'un débutant dans ce type de combat… Et bien tu as raison… Alors j'ai décidé de t'avoir à mon propre style de combat,auquel tu es tout aussi débutant que je l'étais… Je dirais même innocent…

- Ton type de… fit sans comprendre le vert, légèrement comateux.

- L'amour, confia le blond à son oreille. Je te déteste, chuchota-t-il doucement sur le même ton rassurant qu'il aurait utilisé pour dire «je t'aime». Je sais que tu me déteste aussi… Et c'est pourquoi je vais te montrer à quel point l'amour peut être doux… À quel point l'amour peut être plaisant…

Zorro tenta de se libérer, il se mit à gigoter pour que le blond ne reste pas assis à cheval sur son bassin. Il tenta de lui donner un coup de tête avec force et rage… Mais rien n'y fit. Sanji attendit patiemment qu'il cesse de bouger pour se repencher vers son cou en souriant, près à reculer si l'autre décidait de lui envoyer un coup de tête. Mais il put atteindre le creux de sa clavicule sans problème et y déposer un baiser. Il glissa ensuite son nez le long de son cou pour remonter le cacher dans les courts cheveux de jade de son prisonnier.

- Ton cœur ne m'aime pas, mais ton corps a envie de m'aimer…

Zorro tourna la tête dans une vaine tentative pour s'éloigner des caresses de l'autre, mais sans succès.

- Il me l'a démontré dès que j'ai posé mes lèvres ici, continua Sanji en appuyant ses lèvres derrière l'oreille du vert.

- Arrête.

- Ton corps a répondu qu'il avait besoin de cette affection…

- Arrête !

- Qu'il en voulait plus…

Zorro tenta à nouveau de donner un coup de tête à Sanji,quise retira juste à temps. Son sourire devint plus prédateur durant quelques secondes. Zorro savait qu'il avait raison. Dès que son souffle avait frôlé son cou, il s'était tendu de tout son corps et des frissons avaient recouverts sa peau basanée. Son souffle s'était suspendu, il avait même voulu rendre la caresse plus interactive avec ses mains… Et il était dur. Très dur.

Sanji était assis dessus, et si son but n'avait pas été de l'humilier et de lui montrer qu'il était plus fort que lui, il aurait bien aimé se faire prendre… En fait Sanji préférait dominer les préliminaires avec sensualité et se faire prendre avec fougue ensuite… Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait pas au vert !

Sanji glissa ses doigts sur le torse de l'homme couché sous lui. Son regard devint tendre quand il se pencha pour mettre son visage à sa hauteur. Il appuya son front au sien et l'embrassa longtemps, jusqu'à ce que l'autre se détende. Sa main libre entoura la tête de Zorro, s'appuyant sur son coude, et perdit ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Sanji mit finalement fin au baiser, mais garda sa bouche tout près de celle de Zorro.

- Tu as les cheveux doux, tu sais ?

- … ?

Sanji sourit et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant d'aller en déposer d'autres dans son cou.

- Et tu sens bon…

Zorro avait un air complètement apeuré. Une partie de lui était heureux de plaire à quelqu'un, ravis de recevoir des compliments. Content que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui ainsi… Mais une autre partie de lui criait à la première de ne pas oublier que c'était Sanji. L'homme qui l'avait enchaîné pour mieux le manipuler. Cette deuxième partie refusait de croire les dires du cuistot, furieux que ces compliments touchent une part, même toute petite, de son être. Et rageait par-dessus tout d'avoir prit sa douche avant d'aller aider Chopper. Et lui, Zorro, observait ce combat intérieur et attendait de voir qui gagnerait. Tellement peu de personnes l'avaient complimenté aussi simplement dans sa vie… on lui disait qu'il était un bon épéiste, qu'il avait un bon sens de la loyauté, qu'il était fort… Mais jamais des mots gentils comme ça… Pour faire plaisir.

Sanji souriait dans le cou du vert. Il savait exactement ce qu'il venait de provoquer en lui. Et il se sentait puissant de jouer ainsi avec ses pensées. Bon, ce qu'il avait dit, ce n'était pas faux non plus… Un compliment, même si c'est pour affaiblir l'ennemi, doit avoir un fond de vérité sinon l'intéressé risquait de voir la fausseté de la chose. Et puis Sanji avait le don de pouvoir voir ce qu'il y avait de plus beau en quelqu'un, même s'il détestait cette personne… C'était son côté romantique. Mais il s'en fichait bien de penser ces compliments, même si c'était du Marimo qu'il s'agissait. Il voulait seulement lui montrer à quel point c'était terrible de se faire dominer par des sentiments que lui, Sanji, pouvait provoquer et contrôler.

La lumière faible semblait les envelopper dans un cocon intime, et les caisses qui les entouraient étaient les limites de leur monde. Rien au-delà n'existait. Le visage de Sanji était dans l'ombre, mais celui de Zorro était parfaitement à la merci de cette lueur chaude et tremblotante. Et ne s'en sentait que plus intimement scruté. Depuis quand pouvait-on autant l'intimider ?

- J'aime ton corps aussi… Fort et puissant… J'aime tes muscles, chuchota le blond en descendant la main qui se trouvait sur le torse du vert à son ventre pour en caresser les reliefs des abdominaux. Ta peau est chaude et douce… D'une belle couleur de miel… Et tout ton corps réagit quand tu aimes ce que je fais…

Sanji passa le bout de son nez dans le creux de la clavicule de Zorro pour appuyer ses dires, et celui-ci se raidit d'un coup, accentuant encore plus les courbes que dessinaient ses muscles sur son corps. Sanji ne put se cacher à lui-même que cette réaction l'excitait terriblement. Personne ne devait vraiment avoir porté attention aux points faibles de l'épéiste… C'en était presque triste…

Zorro ne comprenait pas vraiment. Oui, il savait qu'il était sensible à cet endroit, mais personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué, il était assez subtile d'ordinaire dans ses réactions. Comment le cuistot avait-il trouvé si facilement ce point sensible ? Et… avait-on le droit d'en abuser ainsi ? Dans l'amour c'était peut-être différent… ? Zorro se maudit intérieurement. Sa résistance cédait et son ignorance le rendait ridiculement facile à affaiblir. Il voulait en voir plus. Savoir ce que pouvait faire ce sentiment étrange. Son cœur battait rapidement. Il transpirait… Et il était encore habillé ! Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de retirer ses vêtements. Il se sentait serré, avait chaud et froid en même temps, voulait plus de proximité avec… Sanji ?

- Tu aimes quand je fais ça ?

Le front appuyé juste derrière l'oreille de Zorro, Sanji pointa sa langue et chatouilla le creux de sa clavicule avec douceur.

- Mmmnnon.. je… Je … sais pas…

- Tu veux que je continue ?

Pour appuyer sa question, le blond remonta lentement sa langue le long du cou de sa proie jusqu'à son oreille. Délicat et sensuel, ses mains ne cessant de toucher et caresser les cheveux et le ventre de l'autre. Il savait qu'il le rendait fou, et c'était tellement facile, il suffisait d'être attentif à son corps pour saisir son esprit.

- Jjj… heu…

-Bien, j'arrête dans ce cas, fit Sanji d'une voix triste en se reculant un peu.

- NON !

L'horreur put se lire dans le regard de Zorro. Avait-il réellement crié ? Sanji le regardait sans comprendre. Il savait avoir l'air doux et rassurant. Il faisait semblant d'hésiter, égaré. Après tout, s'il gardait le contrôle, il devait montrer à l'autre qu'en amour, on accorde plus d'importance à l'autre qu'à soi. Il devait lui faire croire que son avis importait et qu'ils décidaient de la suite ensemble. Et puis s'il voulait lui prouver à quel point il pouvait le dominer et le manipuler sur un plan qui était totalement inconnu au vert, Sanji devait le pousser à perdre la raison. C'était son but. Lui, il avait bien perdu le nord la première fois… C'était au tour de son adversaire de payer.

- Alors tu veux que je continue ? demanda Sanji doucement après un long silence.

- …

Le sourire doux du blond, et son pantalon serré, convainquirent Zorro d'entrer dans le jeu et de… faire semblant… comme Sanji…

- Oui, répondit-il fermement en détournant la tête pour cacher la rougeur de son visage.

- Dis-moi, poursuivit Sanji en se recollant à lui en souriant, complice, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je fasse maintenant ?

- C… Continue…

- Continuer quoi ? Ça ?

Et Sanji retourna jouer dans le cou du vert avec ses lèvres.

-…hhhmm…

- Tu sais, si tu veux que je continue, ça ne me dérange pas… Mais tu ne voudrais pas… autre chose ?

- …

Sanji appuya son bassin contre celui de Zorro, ressentant une bouffée de chaleur en constatant à quel point l'autre était dur.

- Là, insista le blond.

Zorro ne pouvait se résoudre à répondre alors il avança son bassin pour accentuer la pression contre celui du blond. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Le cuistot voulait des mots. Alors il embrassa passionnément le vert, qui évitait toujours son regard. Un long moment passa, encore, mais l'amour prenait du temps, la confiance aussi. Sanji saisit le visage de son ennemientre ses mains et le força à le regarder dans les yeux, tout près, tout doucement.

- Je veux que tu aimes aussi… Alors dis-moi: que veux-tu maintenant ? chuchota fiévreusement le blond.

Il devait être patient. C'était la clé de sa réussite. Mais son propre pantalon allait bientôt éclater. Cette expression d'enfant terrifié sur le visage du vert et son corps, tellement réceptif, étaient horriblement excitant. Il s'imaginait déjà Zorro autour de sa virilité, perdu, criant son plaisir, criant au cuistot qu'il en voulait plus et qu…

- Que tu… que tu ailles plus bas…

- Pour faire quoi ? questionna Sanji, émergeant de sa rêverie.

Un regard empli de supplications lui répondit. Zorro déglutit difficilement.

- Prend-moi.

Un sourire victorieux et purement innocent, comme un enfant, éclaira le visage du blond. Il avait réussit à lui faire dire, il l'avait dans sa poche, et il allait enfin pouvoir se libérer de l'étreinte de son pantalon ! Mais avant…

- Dis-le encore !

- Prend moi, répéta la voix faible et tremblante de Zorro.

- Vraiment ? insista le blond.

- Oui ! PREND MOI !

Il avait crié. Il en avait envie, il voulait plus. Voilà, il l'avait dit, il l'avait pensé, il avait honte, mais il en voulait plus. Il aimait ce contact, il voulait en voir et en savoir plus. Il voulait…

- Sanji… vas-y, prend moi…

Quoi ? Il avait murmuré son nom ? Depuis quand l'appelait-il ainsi ? Par son nom ? Et avec cette voix suppliante qui… ? Avait-il vraiment réussis à ce point ? Le blond ressentit soudainement une pointe de remord. Et si le vert tombait réellement amoureux de lui ? Si Sanji le détruisait avec un sentiment créé artificiellement dans un but très peu honorable ? Non, il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Il verrait plus tard ce détail qui…

- Sanji… je te déteste plus que jamais. Tu as gagné, chuchota le vert. Alors arrête de me faire attendre et prend moi avant que j'explose... Humm… ce que je te hais…

Il aurait pu dire qu'il aimait Sanji sur cette même voix, la même que le blond avait utilisée pour lui dire la même chose plus tôt. Fiévreux, un souffle secret, presque timide. Mais il avait dit qu'il le détestait. Soulagé, le blond sourit et entreprit de débarrasser le vert de son pantalon.

- Avant qu'on aille plus loin, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu aime chez moi… Je te l'ai dis moi tout à l'heure…

- N'abuse pas.

- Tu préfères que je continue à caresser doucement ta douce peau sans aller plus bas ?

- Non !

- C'est ce que font les gens quand ils font l'amour… Ils se disent des belles choses…

Zorro était un peu perdu. Il ne savait plus si Sanji abusait de lui ou s'il voulait vraiment lui enseigner à aimer. Dans les deux cas, il était vaincu, mais…C'est vrai que c'avait été plaisant plus tôt… ça et aussi…

- Ta bouche…

- Pardon ?

Il ne savait même pas s'il avait vraiment parlé. Allait-il vraiment complimenter son ennemi ?

- Ta bouche… est très douce et… Et habile. Et j'adore quand tu… quand… quand tu m'embrasses…

Sanji se pencha vers Zorro en souriant et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec douceur, portant attention aux raidissements de son corps. Il finit de descendre le pantalon du vert, qui s'en débarrassa à coup de pieds. Il frotta son bassin contre le ventre de Sanji. Il en avait envie. Il n'avait plus envie d'avoir honte, il désirait ardemment la suite. Sanji sourit et détacha son propre pantalon. Il le garda cependant, ne faisant sortir que l'essentiel. Il frotta langoureusement son membre contre celui de l'homme attaché. Lui aussi il en avait envie. Par plaisir, mais aussi pour l'esprit de revanche. Il se glissa entre les cuisses du vert et remonta son bassin. Il n'eut pas à faire beaucoup d'effort, Zorro enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Sanji et le serra pour le coller à lui. Sanji rit doucement.

- Si tu me serre comme ça, je ne pourrai pas aller dans toi.

- Oh… oui, c'est juste… je voulais seulement… Je voulais…

- Oui ?

- Te sentir plus près…

Sanji sourit. Décidément, si lui-même avait plutôt bien accepté sa défaite la dernière fois, Zorro avait perdu complètement la tête. C'en était amusant… Sanji se pencha encore une fois vers lui, mais réussit à entourer une cuisse de Zorro avec son bras pour avoir accès à ses fesses. Il les caressa doucement, faisait frémir le vert et lui-même. Des fesses à l'image du reste de son corps. Musclées et bien rondes… Sensible aux caresses tendres aussi. Sanji humecta ses doigts avec sa salive et fit pénétrer un doigt à l'intérieur de sa proie.

Zorro se cambra violement en laissant une petite plainte sortir de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas dû être dessous très souvent, constata le blond. Il souffrait visiblement et son regard, à peine visible entre ses paupières presque closes était suppliant.

Le blond entreprit aussitôt de l'embrasser et de caresser doucement son cou de sa main libre pour l'aider à se détendre, mais il ne se calmait pas.

- Regarde-moi, chuchota Sanji, tout près de son visage. Ça va aller… Tu dois te détendre, c'est le secret.

- Toi tu… n'avais même pas mal…

- Parce que j'avais ordonné à mon corps de se relaxer.

- Je préfèrerais être dessus…

- Si tu y étais, tu gâcherais tout.

Zorro voulu répliquer une insulte mais le sourire moqueur de Sanji l'en empêcha.

- Tu as surement raison…

Sentant l'anneau de chair se détendre autour de son doigt, le blond commença un lent mouvement afin de prévenir l'autre que la suite approchait.

- Tu n'as pas été dessous souvent hein ?

- Non… et c'était une douleur terrible à chaque fois…

- Pas avec moi… Je ne veux pas te faire mal, confessa le blond.

Il retira le premier doigt et cracha dessus afin de mettre plus de lubrifiant pour la deuxième étape.

- Je veux seulement te montrer à quel point c'est facile de dominer un ignorant… Comme tu l'as fait avec moi… Mais d'une manière plus douce…

Et plus douloureuse, pensa Sanji en pensant à la chute que Zorro ferait en sortant de cet état de transe.

- Ça fait mal encore !

Le pauvre épéiste était si cambré que Sanji avait peur qu'il se casse quelque chose. Et ses jambes autour de sa taille le serraient très fort, si fort que Sanji sentait ses propres genoux vaciller. Alors il se pencha et appuya son front au sol près de l'oreille du vert pour se donner un appui supplémentaire.

- Je sais, tu es tendu. Écoute ma voix et fait moi confiance…

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi.

Sanji fronça les sourcils. Il perdait son emprise. Il devait rapidement faire quelque chose de plaisant à Zorro pour lui faire oublier la douleur ou c'était perdu. Sanji avait en fait un but bien précis. Il avait réussit à entrainer l'autre dans la passion, alors que lui s'était pratiquement fait violé la dernière fois. Zorro violait le corps de Sanji, alors Sanji violait l'esprit de Zorro. Mais le vert avait fait autre chose… Il avait profité de la faiblesse de Sanji pour lui faire lécher son propre… enfin, inutile de se le rappeler… Sanji voulait lui faire payer cela aussi. Mais pour que son plan fonctionne, il ne devait pas perdre son emprise !

- Et pourtant je peux t'apporter tant de plaisir… chuchota Sanji.

L'autre ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ses paroles moururent dans un hoquet sur ses lèvres alors que Sanji avait frôlé son membre avec ses doigts. Doucement d'abord, puis en insistant sur son gland humide avec son pouce. Le souffle du souffrant s'accéléra et son torse descendit de quelques centimètres. Ça marchait. Sanji saisit complètement le membre au bord d'exploser et s'amusa à le caresser de ses doigts.

- Ça va mieux ?

- … Je… ouais…

Sanji commença à bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur de Zorro. Dans un mouvement de vas-et-viens d'abord, puis en ciseaux. Tout allait bien. Zorro avait même un semblant de sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux étaient clos. C'était une brève accalmie, se dit le blond. Il restait un doigt et puis ensuite… Comment Zorro pouvait-il être si tendu ? Même lui, la toute première fois avait eu mal, mais à ce point… Zorro avait dû être mal préparé jusqu'à maintenant et souffrir beaucoup, alors il avait peur. Comment le rassurer ?

- Tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas me faire confiance, tenta doucement le blond.

- Pourtant j'en ai plein… Mais j'ai envie… Je veux continuer… Je veux te faire confiance mais je suis certain que tu cache un truc et que je ne devrais pas…

La voix haletante du vert était inégale, le blond cherchait des arguments.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Te dominer de cette façon est bien plus satisfaisant pour moi que te ruer de coups. Parce que tu vas toujours te souvenir d'aujourd'hui d'une façon agréable, et c'est ça qui va te torturer.

D'accord, il n'était pas certain que c'était un bon plan de lui dire cela, mais comment lui prouver qu'il voulait lui épargner toute douleur autrement ?

- Alors détend toi pour que je puisse te montrer le septième ciel…

- Sanji…

- Je suis là pour toi, chuchota le blond.

Avec un incroyable effort pour se relever, appuyé sur ses genoux et penché au dessus de Zorro, Sanji quitta le sol de son front pour plutôt aller l'appuyer contre celui de son partenaire et ainsi pouvoir l'embrasser et subtilement passer de deux à trois doigts.

- Humm ! Haaa ! Tu… humm…

Sanji ne put que sourire contre les lèvres du pauvre Zorro. Tellement désemparé… comme il s'en voudrait plus tard, pensait Sanji avec délice.

- C'est presque terminé, reste plus qu'une étape… chuchota le blond contre les lèvres de l'autre.

- La plus terrible…

Sanji continuait de caresser le membre dur de Zorro d'une main. Tout ensemble, sa main, ses baisers et le fait de le faire parler, semblait l'aider à se détendre. Ça lui faisait penser à autre chose. Et c'était bien comme ça. Sanji avait lui aussihâte de pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'aussi puissant que Zorro. Mais il avait apprit à faire l'amour. Et dans l'amour, on faisait toujours attention à l'autre. On regardait ce qu'il y avait de plus beau en lui pour ne plus voirque ces choses magnifiques, invisible aux autres. Dans l'amour, l'ambiance, les sensations, les gestes et les paroles, tout était différent. Sanji devait bien s'y appliquer… Comme il l'avait toujours fait avec les femmes.

- Ça va aller ?

- Je crois que ça n'ira jamais vraiment…

- Je t'ai bien préparé.

- Je sais…

La voix du vert était fiévreuse, il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement… Ou de venir, un des deux.

- J'irai quand tu seras prêt, fit Sanji en espérant que ça serait dans les trois prochaines secondes.

- D'accord… vas-y, souffla Zorro après une brève hésitation.

Sanji se redressa sur ses genoux, entre les jambes de Zorro. Il remarqua au passage son érection qui allongeait une ombre très longue sur son torse et sourit. Sanji cracha dans ses mains et enduit son sexe de salive alors qu'il se mettait à parler. Doucement, il chuchotait le secret de ce qui les entourait, décrivait ce qui n'est jamais remarqué vraiment… Dans la lueur de la lampe, son visage était à demi dans l'ombre. On entendait le lointain clapotis des vagues à l'extérieur, avec tous les chants de la mer se répercutant dans chaque vague venant se heurter au bateau, un peu plus haut qu'eux. L'odeur d'herbes séchées et légèrement humide qui s'échappait d'une des caisses venait chatouiller leurs narines, leur laissant croire qu'ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur, dans une prairie après la pluie. Le sol, froid. Leurs corps, bouillants. Leurs souffles, qui semblaient aussi bruyants que des ouragans, mais pourtant secrets comme les battements d'ailes des libellules…

- Tu remarques tout ça ? s'étonna l'épéiste.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser d'avantage tout ce qui l'entourait, Sanji étaient entré en lui avec douceur. Et il allait certainement mourir. Il allait, il sentait… c'était… Des doigts ! Dans sa bouche.

- Je sais que ça fait mal, chuchota le blond, mais si tu cris comme ça, tout le bateau va t'entendre. Tu peux me mordre si tu veux.

En disant cela, Sanji se repencha vers lui, collant leurs torses ensemble, lui offrant son épaule. L'autre ne se fit pas prier et planta ses dents dans la chair du cuistot pour étouffer son cri. Ce que ça faisait mal ! Et il ne bougeait même pas encore ! Il était seulement là ! Immobile ! Zorro resserra ses cuisses qui étaient toujours entourées autour de la taille du blond. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal…

- Écoute, fit doucement la voix à son oreille.

La voix. Sa voix. Son seul repère maintenant. Il ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus… Souffrait.

- Écoute, persista la voix. Écoute les vagues. Écoute les battements de mon cœur. Écoute… Ton cœur à toi…

Zorro desserra un peu les dents en tendant l'oreille. Oui. Oui, il recommençait à entendre… La voix lui parlait, tout près… Elle soufflait des mots à son oreille…

Attentif, Sanji sourit. Ça marchait.

- Sent l'humidité sur ta peau. Elle te rafraîchie. Sent mes cheveux qui frôlent ton visage. Sent le contact les menottes sur tes poignets. Et mes mains… le contact de mes mains comme ça… sur tes flancs… Qui te caresse doucement…

- Je…

Sanji profita du fait que son épaule était libérée pour se redresser un peu.

- Regarde. Regarde-moi. Je souris, tout près de toi…

Quelqu'un lui avait-il déjà sourit à un pareil moment ?

- Tu… tu souris…

- Ça va mieux ?

Mine de rien, en attendant longtemps entre chaque phrase, Zorro s'était détendu. Il n'avait presque plus mal. Il fit un signe de tête à Sanji. Il pouvait y aller. Il pouvait... Oui mais doucement alors, il pouvait… Mais c'était quoi cette lumière violente ! ?

- Vous l'avez choisis votre endroit pour vous ba… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ! !

- Nami-san ! ? fit Sanji dans un chuchotement terrifié, sursautant à cet éclat de rire soudain.

La trappe au plafond était ouverte et le visage de Nami y flottait. Ça y est, toutes ses chances venaient de tomber à l'eau ! Il venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie ! ! Et tout ça à cause de cet abrutit ! Bon, il resterait bien Robin mais…

- T'inquiète Sanji-kun, mon silence vaut cher, mais il s'achète… Je vous laisse… terminer… on règlera la facture ensuite.

Et la trappe se referma sur un nouvel éclat de rire incontrôlé. Sanji aurait voulu tuer Zorro. Il se retourna vers lui… mais ne pu ni le frapper, ni l'insulter. Ses pommettes étaient rouges, et ses yeux à demi fermés. Il essayait de parler, mais aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Ses mains étaient crispées sur la chaine des menottes. Il ressemblait tant à un enfant apeuré que Sanji ne put se résigner à le faire souffrir. Il devait continuer où il en était… Il devait… Pour sa revanche ! Il y était presque, le vert était complètement perdu… Il ne lui restait qu'une satisfaction à obtenir…

- Ça va ?

- …

- Et si je fais ça ?

Sanji fit lentement avancer son membre à l'intérieur de Zorro, et se retira tout aussi doucement.

- HUUMMmm ! C'est…

- Ça fait encore mal ?

- Non… non…

- Je continue… ?

Zorro acquiesça, les yeux ouverts de stupéfaction. Ça ne faisait plus vraiment mal. Il n'avait jamais réussis à accepter à ce point ce… cette présence à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait toujours mal avant. Et… Il n'avait jamais pu autant ressentir ce… ce plaisir…

Le blond commença un lent va-et-vient, portant attention aux réactions de l'autre. Il ne semblait pas détester, au contraire. Alors il accéléra un peu, caressant son corps musclé de ses doigts. S'amusant à chatouiller doucement sa peau brulante. Puis, voyant que tout allait bien, il se laissa aller à son tour à apprécier ce plaisir animal qui se répandait dans son corps.

- Ohh… toi qui disais… que j'étais serré…

- Ta gueule…

- Ohh… oh Zorro…

L'autre eut un moment d'arrêt. Quoi ? Il venait de l'appeler… ? Bon, lui aussi l'avait appelé par son nom mais… ça venait de lui faire un tel effet…Est-ce que le blond avait aussi ressentit ce… ça ? Son nom gémit de la sorte semblait prendre un sens tout autre.

- Sanji…

Le blond embrassa ses lèvres, puis son cou, et descendit au creux de sa clavicule. Il y déposa un baiser chaste, tout en douceur. Zorro laissa tomber une plainte lourde de sens. Sanji sourit. Il se fit même la réflexion que la clavicule du vert était son endroit de torture préféré sur son corps.

Le blond ne pouvait cesser de sourire. Il réussirait son plan, sa vengeance. Juste avec un mot, il venait de gagner. Zorro gémissait, se tordait sous lui, accompagnait son mouvement de son bassin, tirait sur ses chaînes avec vigueur. Il voulait toucher Sanji. Il voulait… encore un baiser dans le creux de sa clavicule…

- Je… si tu fais ça encore je vais…

- Bien, j'arrête alors…

- Mais… humm… c'est tellement…

- Je sais…

- Sanji…

- Oui ?

- Humm ohh Sanji…

- C'est bien moi…

Le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à articuler ses réponses. Le vert quant à lui… il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il disait. Sanji accéléra encore un peu. Ça serait court. Zorro avait beaucoup trop de plaisir à découvrir toute ces sensations… Tant pi. Ça serait court, voilà tout. Ce n'était pas ce qui importait, pas vrai ?

- Sanji… SanJI… SANJIIII !

Un sourire illumina les lèvres du blond alors que Zorro se libérait sur sa chemise et son propre ventre. Sanji vint aussi. Il aurait pu faire durer bien plus longtemps, mais il devait venir à ce moment. C'était encore un truc dans l'amour… Comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un et venir en même temps... bla bla bla… Sanji s'en fichait. Il avait réussit ! Il pourrait hanter Zorro jusqu'à sa mort maintenant !

Le sourire toujoursaux lèvres, il se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol à côté de Zorro. Il s'appuya sur un coude et posa son menton dans sa main alors que de l'autre, il prenait la cigarette qui fumait encore sur la caisse. Il inspira un bon coup avant de laisser retomber sa main sur le torse de Zorro, la tige de tabac coincée entre ses lèvres. Il caressa doucement le torse nu du vert, son chandail étant toujours remonté. Il descendit un doigt sur son ventre et le passa dans sa semence sous le regard de l'autre, encore perdu dans les vapes du plaisir. Sanji approcha son doigt de sa bouche. Il saisit sa cigarette entre deux autres doigts et, sa bouche libérée, lécha son doigt maculé de la semence du vert.

- Alors… commença Sanji sur un ton banal en prenant une bouffée de cigarette, ça fait quoi de jouir en criant mon nom ?

BAM ! Sa revanche était accomplie ! !

Zorro ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Quoi ? Il avait vraiment fait ça ? Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas… ça ne devait pas !

- T'avais l'air de vraiment apprécier, tu sais… Je ne savais pas que t'avais jamais fait l'amour…

Zorro ne disait rien, il tirait sur ses liens avec force, lançait des regards entre le désespoir et la rage un peu partout autour de lui.

- Mais t'inquiète… Je dirai pas aux autres que si tu marches en canard, c'est parce que t'es trop serré derrière.

Sanji prit une autre grande bouffée de fumée. Il se décida finalement à se lever et enleva sa chemise souillée, montrant son corps mince au vert, toujours au sol. Il rattacha son pantalon et jeta un dernier regard à Zorro, prit la clé des menottes dans sa poche et la lança sur son torse. Il arriverait bien à se détacher tout seul. Il était gentil en plus, il lui laissait la lumière.

- N'oublie pas les ingrédients de Chopper…

Zorro retrouva la voix à cet instant, une voix meurtrière qui visait à tuer la dernière phrase du blond… Ainsi que son acte de provocation de se dénuder à ce moment pour exposer son corps, bien plus sexy que ceux que Zorro avait pu toucher par le passer.

- Comment t'es au courant ?

- C'est moi qui lui ait dit que ça te ferais plaisir de l'aider, chantonna Sanji. Et puis j'avais besoin de son aide pour replacer les caisses sur la trappe après que j'y sois descendu tout à l'heure.

Il fit un clin d'œil au vert avant de disparaitre, chemise en main, en refermant la trappe derrière lui.

- VAS CHIER LE CUISTOT ! ! ! cria l'épéiste, sachant très bien que Sanji était encore assez près pour l'entendre. VAS CHIER ! ET OCCUPE-TOI DE NAMI !

Fronçant les sourcils, Zorro prit plusieurs minutes pour retrouver son calme. Il se concentra finalement pour réussir à prendre la clé dans sa bouche et, en se contorsionnant, réussir à atteindre la serrure. Il détacha finalement ses mains avec un sourire de soulagement et s'assit au sol en frottant ses poignets. Il avait de grosses marques rouges tant il avait tiré sur ses liens. Mais ça, ça n'était rien. Il avait aimé… non, il ne pouvait dire ça. Il avait… Il avait crié le nom de… Il allait tuer ce type. Oh oui… il allait mourir. Ou alors lui défoncer le…

La rage s'empara de nouveau de lui. Oui. Et il n'attendrait pas deux mois lui. Il aurait sa revanche… La plus terrible…

* * *

**Hey hey ! Juste un petit mot (encore, je sais, j'en ai long à dire aujourd'hui) à propos des reviews. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui carbure aux commentaires et aux compliments vides. J'écris parce que j'aime écrire, simplement. Je publie pour ceux qui aiment lire et ça s'arrête là. Si vous voulez m'écrire une review, pour me dire que mon texte vous a plu ou pour m'apporter des commentaires constructifs, ça me remplie de joie, parcequ'un auteur est toujours content de voir qu'on aime son travail. Mais si une review me fait un bien énorme, jamais je n'en demanderais. **

**Comprenons nous bien: si je reçois une review me disant simplement: J'aime ce que tu écris, je suis super contente parce que quelqu'un a pris le temps de me dire que mes écrits lui plaisent. Si parcontre je reçois la même review à la suite d'un chapitre où j'ai écris quelque chose du genre: je dois avoir cinq review si vous voulez le prochain chap ! Je trouve que ça perd de sa valeur.**

**Tout cela pour vous dire que j'adore quand vous m'écrivez vos impressions et que ça me fais vriament plaisir de pouvoir vous répondre, mais que je ne demanderai jamais de review en échange d'un chapitre. **

**Voilà, c'était seulement pour expliquer mon point de vue et pour que vous compreniez à quel point ça me fait plaisir de simplement voir mes stats sur cette fic en haut du 500 clics :) Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me lire, ça me fait plaisir d'écrire pour vous.**

**Merci à toutes, vraiment,**

**Shoku**


	4. Observation

**La suite a été bien appréciée on dirait ! :D Tant mieux parce qu'elle m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'avais vraiment peur d'être en dehors des persos :S Mais comme j'ai tout plein de gentils commentaires, d'encouragements et de prédictions (QUE J'ADORE !), je me suis lancée dans la suite :P **

**Pourquoi j'aime les prédictions ? Parce que c'est parfois drôle, parfois vraiment ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite, et parce que ça me donne des idées aussi :P **

**Et j'ai une terrible nouvelle pour le prochain OS… J'en suis déjà à 3000 mots… et ils sont encore habillés ! Enfin, à moitié… Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ça quand les débuts sont plus longs avant d'arriver aux faits ? Moi je vous le dirai pas, faudra deviner ! :D**

**Bref, je vous laisse sur cet autre entre fait du bateau en attendant le prochain affrontement. Merci infiniment de me lire, je vous adore :)**

* * *

- Nami-swaaaaaaaann ! Voudrais-tu quelque chose d'autre avec ton dessert ? Plus de chocolat ? Ou bien un verre de quelque chose ?

Le sourire doux de Nami ensorcelait le cuistot amoureux. Tout près d'elle, il lui faisait les yeux doux, flottant presque au dessus du sol. Nami était son âme sœur. Il ne fallait pas le dire à Robin, qui était partie un peu plus loin, mais… Oh et puis Robin était tout autant magnifique que Nami ! Il aimait ses longs cheveux de jais et sa douceur… Alors que Nami, ses cheveux roux flamboyants et sa détermination, voir sa violence, le…

- Oui, Sanji-kun…

Deux contraires parfaits. Il ne pourrait jamais choisir, il aimait autant l'une que l'autre, et son cœur déchiré ne pouvait se résoudra à n'en aimer qu'une seule !

- Quoi donc ?

Le cuistot dû se retenir à grande peine de ne pas suivre sa phrase d'un surnom tel que Déesse, ou bien Ange. Il ne devait pas se montrer trop romantique maintenant, Nami voulait quelque chose ! Et c'était son devoir de…

- Les berrys de la semaine, dit la navigatrice sur un ton sans réplique, un regard perçant fixé sur le blond déconfit.

Rageur, il enfouit sa main dans sa poche et tendit quelques billets à Nami. Il avait tenté de négocier, mais ça n'avait rien donné, Nami avait un argument de béton contre lui. Il savait que s'il ne faisait pas de faux pas, ses chances n'étaient pas tout à fait perdues avec elle, mais il devait faire très attention et lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, ainsi que toutes les autres femmes qu'il croiserait. Il aimait les femmes !

- Tu sais, tenta le blond pour une centième fois.

- Sanji-kun, tu n'as pas d'explication à me donner, tes choix de vie ne me regardent pas, déclara-t-elle avec une voix emplie de fausse compassion, mais si tu ne veux pas les assumer, tu dois payer le prix.

- Nami, tu sais bien que c'est toi qui illumine mes journées ! Chaque fois que j'aperçois ta beauté, je…

- Ça va, Sanji-kun. Je te crois, allez, je dois travailler…

Sanji tourna les talons, déçu de n'avoir pu, encore une fois, convaincre Nami. Comment se débarrasser du vert et de la réputation qu'il lui avait donnée ? Justement, il passait près de lui. Non, tout compte fait, Sanji avait bien fait de prendre sa revanche. Vraiment bien fait ! Le vert le regardait d'un œil assassin, et dès que leurs regards se croisaient, il détournait le sien. Sanji aurait même juré l'avoir vu rougir une fois ou deux. Quelle vengeance délicieuse.

Avec de la chance, c'est lui qui aurait définitivement gagné, et le vert ne reviendrait pas à la charge. C'était bien, il voulait une femme près de lui et il ne pouvait pas en avoir s'ils se battaient de cette manière. Il devait bien avouer toutefois que… Zorro avait réveillé en lui un désir qui, avec les années passées, avait finit par s'effacer. Les plaisirs du corps, c'était comme la cigarette, pensa-t-il amèrement en marchant vers la rambarde pour aller observer les vagues. Plus on en a, plus on en veut. C'est difficile d'arrêter et les premiers mois sont les plus pénibles, mais quand on arrête assez longtemps, on ne ressent plus ce besoin… jusqu'à y gouter de nouveau, et alors on voulait reprendre le temps perdu. Vraiment, les cigarettes et l'amour, ou le sexe, peu importe, c'était la même chose, aussi toxique. Même combat, même défaite, même obsession. Quand ils iraient à terre, se dit Sanji, il devrait s'éclipser quelques temps pour aller dans un bordel… Juste une fois. Pour… Enfin… Comme si c'était sa dernière cigarette.

Zorro était caché derrière la porte et l'observait, là, seul, sur le pont. Il regardait le soleil se coucher. Vraiment, ce cuistot romantique lui donnait la nausée. Il aurait sa peau. Le voyant s'allumer une cigarette, un étrange sentiment s'empara du vert. Ce n'était pas de la haine. Ni de la colère. Il ressentait souvent cet étrange chatouillis dans la gorge qui lui faisait baisser les yeux, particulièrement quand il voyait Sanji fumer. C'était comme… Allait-il le dire ? Une humiliation. Lui, le puissant Zorro, le futur meilleur épéiste au monde… était humilié par un homme avec une cigarette. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il le revoyait, à chaque fois, couché près de lui, prendre une profonde inspiration de fumée avant de lui dire, d'un ton calme et parfaitement contrôlé, la pire chose qui soit.

_- Alors, ça fait quoi de jouir en criant mon nom ?_

Zorro serra les dents en revoyant mentalement les volutes de fumées s'échapper de la bouche méprisante du blond. Ces mêmes arabesques translucides qui s'élevaient à présent dans le ciel orangé, un peu plus loin, encadrant la silhouette de Sanji… Il aurait sa revanche !

- Zorro, il reste encore plein de trucs à couper ! ! Arrête de mater Sanji et viens finir ton boulot.

- QUOI ? Mais je ne… TU VEUX FINIR EN RONDELLES LE RENNE ?


	5. Attaque irréfléchie

**Nouveau chapitre très attendu je crois ^^**

**Avant tout je veux encore une fois remercier infiniment mes lectrices, ça me fait plaisir d'écrire pour vous et d'apporter un peu de bonheur dans votre journée :) Pardonnez moi si je prend du temps à répondre à vos reviews, je suis très occupées ces dernier temps ^^ Merci aussi aux lectrices à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Merci à Ka'dar, Yuki Kaiku, Ao (deux fois :P), Lectrice et Juliette (deux fois également ^^). J'apprécie vraiment que vous aimiez mes écrits :)**

**Merci également à Shimizuu qui me fait sauver un temps précieux en ayant accepté de relire mes textes et de corriger les chapitres de cette fic qui étaient déjà postés. Hourra pour ma nouvelle bêta qui est vraiment trop géniale ! :D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était le moment. Il n'avait pas prévu d'attaquer Sanji si tôt. Seulement cinq jours après… après la fois de la réserve. Il aurait aimé préparer un peu plus sa contre-attaque, se calmer aussi. Il savait qu'il serait impulsif, le souvenir était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire et le torturait. Sanji avait raison. Il avait gagné et Zorro s'en voulait terriblement, ses souvenirs le hantaient, partagés entre l'horreur, la colère, le questionnement, mais aussi une généreuse dose de plaisir, mêlé à une honte sans nom.

Mais il devait y penser le moins possible. Il voulait faire souffrir ce satané blondinet pour qu'il n'ose plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir sans voir un perdant. C'était le moment. Du haut de la vigie, Zorro regardait en bas l'île où ils venaient d'accoster. Une forêt. Rien d'impressionnant ou de démesuré. Un simple bosquet d'arbres. Il entendait Luffy hurler même du haut de son mât.

- UNE ÎLE ! ! ! Allons-y ! ! Des jours que j'attends de me dégourdir les jambes ! On va aller se battre contre des bêtes géantes ! Vous venez ?

- J'imagine qu'une bonne marche ne fera pas de tord, acquiesça Robin en souriant, se retournant vers Nami.

- Oui, je viens avec toi.

Pourvus qu'elle tienne sa langue, espéra le vert.

Chopper annonça qu'il devait aller chercher des ingrédients et Usopp proposa de l'accompagner pour le défendre avec ses 5 000 hommes. Enthousiastes, ils suivirent les autres hors du navire.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas promené en forêt ! J'adore sentir les fleurs… bien que je n'aie pas de nez ! s'exclama Brook.

Franky éclata de rire et offrit à Brook de l'accompagner, car après tout, il adorait danser et devait répéter quelques nouveaux mouvements loin des regards. Ils suivirent les autres, accompagnés d'un «SUPER» particulièrement bruyant du robot.

Une fois tout le monde en bas, Luffy se retourna vers le bateau, où Sanji était appuyé à la rambarde, comme il en avait prit l'habitude.

- Alors, tu viens ?

- Non, je vais rester surveiller le bateau, répondit-il, évasif.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules et partit. Nami eu un petit sourire en coin, mais ne dit rien et s'éloigna.

Sanji avait le regard perdu dans la forêt, c'était le moment. Le prédateur descendit l'échelle sans bruit, guettant l'homme, s'approchantde plus en plus.

Sanji soupira. Il avait espéré que l'île serait peuplée d'humains, histoire de se divertir en de jolies compagnies. Tant pi. Son moral était au plus bas. Il se sentait un peu honteux. Il avait recommencé à se caresser dans sa douche… Il n'avait pas fait cela depuis qu'il était gosse… Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec Zorro. Ni lui parler, ni même le voir. Ça lui donnait des envies qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de combler et ça le démoralisait. Le vent soufflait dans son dos et lui apporta une odeur familière. Le savon du vert. Il l'avait oublié celui là ! S'il s'était souvenu de sa présence, il ne serait pas resté sur le bateau. Il se demanda s'il était trop tard pour descendre. À l'odeur de plus en plus appuyée, il supposait que oui.

- J'ai pas envie de me battre, laisse moi tranquille, fit Sanji sans même se retourner.

- Et pourtant, il faudra bien que tu paye.

- Je donne déjà tout ce que j'ai à Nami, tu devras te mettre après elle sur la liste.

- C'est ta défaite qui me rendrait heureux, cuistot.

- Une autre fois…

Devant l'absence de réaction, Zorro sentit la rage monter en lui. Il sortit son épée du fourreau et en appuya la pointe dans le dos de Sanji, entre ses omoplates.

- Laisse moi tranquille, je t'ai dis.

Zorro fit descendre la lame, tranchant la chemise de Sanji et laissant un légersillon sanglant dans son dos. Le blond serra les dents. Cet acte impardonnable sur son beau corps ! Et ça ne lui donnait même pas envie de se battre. Non… Ça l'excitait. Il adorait sentir des ongles lacérer la peau de son dos, particulièrement si c'était ceux d'une jolie demoiselle perdant pied sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

La lame termina sa course dans le creux de ses reins, marqua un temps d'arrêt, et revint s'appuyer entre ses omoplates, juste à côté de la précédente blessure, prête à tracer une autre ligne carmine. Une lame assoiffée de sang tenue par un homme aveuglé de vengeance… s'attaquant à un amoureux emplit de désirs charnels. La scène avait quelque chose de sensuel, une douce agressivité, un silence surchargé d'ondes de toutes sortes qui s'entrechoquaient…

- Zorro, commença Sanji…

Mais il ne put finir que la lame entama une nouvelle descente. Zorro était hypnotisé, prit d'admiration pour ce sang qui coulait dans le dos du blond. Le vent, venant de dos, écartait sa chemise déchirée qui ne tenait plus que par le collet encore intacte. Ses muscles fins sous sa peau blanche offraient de magnifiques parcours aux goutes de sangs s'échappant de la blessure. Poussées par de violentes bourrasques, les perles carmines glissaient vers ces formes attirantes où le vert aurait volontiers glissé sa lame… et ses doigts.

Zorro n'avait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer d'hommes qui faisaient l'amour, c'est vrai. Personne de doux non plus. Personne d'attirant, de sexy, de beau… Sanji, lui, même s'il le détestait, était vraiment séduisant. Même de derrière, comme ça. Encore plus avec ce sang. Zorro lui en voulait, car depuis la dernière fois, il s'était mit à observer des détails qu'il ne voyait pas avant. Comme le sifflement du vent faisant danser les cheveux de Sanji. Cheveux aux éclats dorés et changeants sous ce soleil. Et aussi ce léger mouvement au niveau de son torse, au même rythme que sa respiration, la légère inclinaison de sa tête vers l'avant…

Toutefois, le blond décida qu'il y avait des limites à se laisser lacérer le dos de la sorte. Interrompant les pensées du vert, se soustrayant au fil de la lame qui descendait allègrement son dos, il pivota sur un pied et frappa durement Zorro à la poitrine. Celui-cifit un vol plané jusqu'au centre du pont, surprit d'être ainsi dérangé dans sa contemplation. Il s'écrasa contre le pied du grand mât, lâchant sa lame sous l'impact, maisse reprit aussitôt. Non, hors de question de fantasmer sur l'ennemi !

- Je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille, fit Sanji, lassé, en retournant à sa contemplation des arbres.

Il voulait par-dessus tout éviter l'affrontement… Enfin… un certain type d'affrontement. C'était déjà trop. Il voulait des femmes dans sa vie, et trop de personnes sur le bateau les avaient déjà surprit. Ils devaient cesser. Ils n'auraient même jamais dû commencer. Sanji, perdu dans ses pensées, fit un pas de côté. Zorro, qui s'était élancé derrière lui ne pu s'arrêter ou changer sa trajectoire et passa par-dessus le garde. L'éclaboussure annonça à Sanji que le vert avait fait un atterrissage violent à la surface de l'eau peu profonde. Tant pi. Sanji s'éloigna de l'autre côté du bateau et reporta son regard sur la mer. Zorro était en colère et impulsif, donc un très mauvais combattant, il ressemblait à ce qu'il était au début de leur périple. Vraiment, Zorroaussi devait avoir souffert de ces échanges… Pourquoi chercher à les poursuivre alors ?

L'épéiste rejoignit la plage afin de monter la passerelle menant au bateau. Il voyait Sanji, encore dos à lui, accoudé au bastingage. Le vent collait à présent sa chemise imbibé de sang sur son dos. Les blessures étaient superficielles, le blond n'en mourrait pas et avait vécu pire, il ne s'en préoccupait même pas. Zorro sentit sa colère s'envoler soudainement. Sa rancœur restait, mais il se dit qu'il devait agir stratégiquement. Il s'approcha doucement de Sanji, mais à la dernière seconde, celui-ci pivota de nouveau pour le frapper, toute fois, Zorro réussit à attraper le pied du cuistot.

- Tu vas me laisser tranquille enfin, le Marimo ! ? s'écria Sanji avec rage, cette fois.

Une étrange peur le gagnait. La peur de faiblir et de se laisser prendre par Zorro. Oui, il voulait mettre fin à ce genre de combat, mais si l'affrontement était inévitable, et qu'il perdait, il devrait nécessairement prendre une revanche lui aussi pour égaliser les pointages. Ils étaient à égalité avec un point chacun. Pourquoi le vert s'acharnait-il ? Sanji refusait de perdre !

Le vert, sans laisser la jambe de Sanji, s'approcha de lui, glissant sa main de son pied vers son mollet, puis sa cuisse. Caressé aussi peu pudiquement par une main puissante, le blond détourna le regard. La main était douce, mais elle restait forte et dangereuse. Sanjine pouvait regarder le propriétaire de la main. Ne pouvait lui montrer son regard…

- Laisse-moi s'il te plait, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se battre encore… de cette façon.

- Tu as peur de perdre ? le nargua doucement le vert, se rapprochant dangereusement en scrutant le visage de sa proie.

- Non, mais je ne veux plus faire ça avec toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu.

- Vraiment ? Ce sera un viol alors… répondit Zorro d'une voix joueuse.

Le blond serra les dents et, s'appuyant à la rambarde de ses mains, laissa son deuxième pied s'élever pour frapper Zorro. Mais le vert s'était collé à lui, entre ses jambes, et le pied du blond passa à côté de lui sans le toucher. Sanji détourna le regard de nouveau, puis, entourant ses jambes autour de la taille du vert, s'élança vers l'arrière, entrainant l'épéiste dans sa chute, qui se termina une fois de plus à l'eau.

Le cuistot en profita pour se dégager et contourner le bateau en nageant vers la plage, afin de remonter à bord par la passerelle. Il décida à ce moment d'enlever sa chemise. Déchirée, trempée et tachée, elle ne lui était plus utile. Il devait mettre un pansement dans son dos, mais seul, il n'y arriverait pas, et hors de question de demander à l'autre pervers !

- Tu veux me faciliter la tâche ? Nargua Zorro en montant à bord, avisant la chemise au sol.

Sanji ne répondit pas et prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Il trouverait bien une solution. Si ce foutu épéiste s'enlevait de son chemin ! Zorro croisa les bras en arquant un sourcil, bloquant le passage. Non mais vraiment, qu'avait-il à être si collant aujourd'hui ?

- Tu m'humilie, je t'humilie. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

- C'est la même chose pour moi, Marimo, je te conseille donc de t'écarter de mon chemin.

Zorro fonça sur Sanji, qui n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter et se retrouva au sol. Il tenta de se défaire du poids du vert, mais rien à faire, il était coincé.

- Moi je n'ai même pas besoin de t'attacher, fit le vert en souriant.

Il se pencha sur Sanji, qui détourna la tête, et lécha sa joue du menton à la tempe, sans aucune délicatesse. Sanji ferma les yeux en gémissant de dégoût. Zorro agissait comme un animal. Un prédateur qui joue avec sa proie. Mais Sanji ne serait pas sa proie. Pas cette fois !

L'épéiste fit glisser ses mains des épaules de Sanji à son pantalon, et les remonta de la même manière. Aucune délicatesse dans ce geste. De la possession. Et de la dominance. Trop sur de lui, trop aveuglé par sa honte. Trop homme, pas assez de finesse, pas de plan, rien. Il voulait le prendre, là, sur le pont.

- Tu sais, commença Sanji.

- Ta gueule enfoiré ou je ne te ferai pas le privilège de te préparer avant de te défoncer.

Sanji soupira. Ouais, ouais… C'est ça… Il profita du fait que ses mains étaient libres pour les passer sous le chandail de Zorro et caresser son dos avec douceur. Il vit le trouble sur son visage. Zorro le surplombait, s'acharnant d'une main maladroite sur le bouton de son pantalon sans réussir à le faire sauter, tout en se maintenant de sa deuxième. Des mains de guerriers expérimenté, certes, mais peu habitué à la finesse… Sanji remonta doucement ses mains jusqu'aux omoplates musclées, continuant vers les épaules, essayant d'enlever le tissu gênant.

Zorro résistait, s'il levait les bras pour permettre à l'autre de retirer son chandail, il devrait lâcher son pantalon et il…

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, chuchota Sanji avec une voix douce et chaude à la fois.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à remonter le chandail du vert, Sanji avait resentit une puissante bouffée de chaleur. Les mains sur son corps, il parvenait à les ignorer. Mais il regardait le vert, avecson chandail mouillé et collé à sa peau chaude, ses muscles contractés, et son regard… ce regard embué, à demi caché derrière des paupières lourdes de troubles. Ses lèvres entre-ouvertes… ces lèvres qu'il avait trouvé étonnamment douces la première fois, mais qui, passé la surprise, lui semblèrent aussi malhabiles qu'inexpérimentées… Et puis… Cette langue, joueuse et aventureuse, mais timide et sans romantisme… Ça, Sanji ne pouvait y résister, et son désir remontait déjà en un long frisson le long de la coupure qui zébrait son dos, du creux de ses reins à sa nuque.

Sanji posa ses lèvres sur celles de Zorro. Doucement. Pour faire fuir les dernières idées de résistances qui habitaient encore son esprit tourmenté. La main du vert délaissa le pantalon, dotée d'une vie propre, et remonta le corps à demi nu du blond avec beaucoup plus de douceur qu'elles n'avaient pu le descendre. Non ! Il devait se reprendre ! Il devait…

Sanji pointa doucement sa langue hors de sa bouche et caressa langoureusement les lèvres du vert. Zorro voulait une revanche, vraiment… Mais dès la première provocation du blond il laissait tomber toutes ses défenses. Avait-il seulement des défenses ? Ou bien peut-être que tout était calculé et qu'il voulait recommencer comme dans l'entrepôt ? Il avait aimé après tout… Non, c'était stupide, jamais Zorro ne voudrait se laisser dominer. Pourquoi alors tomber pour un simple baiser ?

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent l'instant de retirer le chandail de Zorro. Le vert revint vers le blond pour poursuivre, mais celui-ci détourna la tête. L'épéiste ouvrit des yeux surpris, comme s'il émergeait de l'eau, et vit le blond sous lui, un sourcil arqué. Leurs torses mouillés étaient collés l'un à l'autre et tant de chaleur semblait s'en échapper que le musclé cru qu'il allait brûler.

- À quoi tu joue le Concombre ?

- Concombre ? répliqua le vert, évitant de répondre à la question dont il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse. Tu veux renouveler ton répertoire d'insultes ? T'aurais pu trouver mieux…

- Non, avec ce qu'il y a là, je trouve que c'est très bien choisi.

Sentant la hanche du blond frotter son érection, Zorro marqua un instant de surprise. Quoi ? Il était déjà dur ? Mais… Comment étais-ce possible ? Il avait prévu de faire mal à Sanji, de le briser pour éviter qu'il ne revienne à la charge avec ses techniques douteuses qu'il appelait «l'amour». Zorro avait eu mal. Il avait été profondément blessé d'avoir apprécié et d'avoir découvert quelque chose qu'il ignorait de cette façon. Il n'avait pas comprit, il avait aimé et ne cessait d'y penser. Il voulait faire mal à Sanji, le faire souffrir. Et voilà qu'il devenait complètement légume dès que l'insupportable cuistot lui démontrait un semblant de douceur. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire ainsi.

Le vert fronça les sourcils, en colère de ne pas comprendre et emplis de haine envers le cuistot. Il leva le poing et le frappa au visage de toutes ses forces. Sanji fut surprit et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Dans sa position, couché au sol, le vert sur lui, il ne pouvait pas répliquer. Ses mains ne lui servaient pas à se battre et ses pieds étaient en mauvaise position. L'autre était perdu et enragé. Si Sanji ne voulait pas être défiguré, il devait rapidement prendre le dessus. Mais comment calmer l'autre ? L'embrasser, d'accord, mais ça ne fonctionnait qu'un bref moment. Et s'il… voyant le vert se préparer à frapper de nouveau, il saisit la seule idée qu'il avait en tête, quitte à le regretter plus tard.

Les mains blanches du cuistot se posèrent avec rapidité dans le cou du vert et glissèrent lentement vers ses épaules. Le poing levé resta en suspend, ça fonctionnait. Sanji effleura les bras contractés de ses doigts, dérangeant les goutes d'eau qui étaient restées sur la peau du vert.

Les mains expertes continuèrent leur course jusqu'à celles de Zorro, tout en douceur. Avec un calme déroutant pour quelqu'un qui venait d'encaisser un puissant coup au visage, Sanji approcha la main levée du vert de son propre visage, l'encourageant à poser sa main ouverte contre sa joue. Il ne se fit pas prier. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaientplus. Ceux de Sanji reflétaient une certaine tristesse mélancolique, sachant qu'il allait réaliser encore une fois ce qu'il s'était promit de ne plus faire. Zorro pour sa part, avait un regard troublé où se reflétaient l'horreur, la curiosité et aussi une certaine envie, se rendant compte qu'à ce moment précis il désirait Sanji. Ou plutôt qu'il désirait la proximité d'un corps… pas nécessairement Sanji, mais quelqu'un d'aussi doux et sexy… Si ça existait ailleurs.

- Fais comme moi, chuchota Sanji.

Il guida la main qui s'était posée sur sa joue pour qu'elle caresse son cou et descende vers son torse. Il s'était résigné. Il allait le faire. Et aussi bien rendre le moment un peu agréable en montrant à l'autre comment faire plaisir à son partenaire. C'était un peu comme sa leçon numéro deux. La première, comment se laisser faire, et la deuxième… Minute ! Pas question de le laisser dominer ! D'accord pour lui montrer comment faire… un peu… Mais pas question de le laisser gagner !

- Doucement, chuchota Sanji, attentif aux réactions du corps de son partenaire.

Zorro fronça légèrement ses sourcils et se concentra, fixant intensément sa propre main sur le corps de Sanji. Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Jamais on n'avait guidé ses mouvements de la sorte, l'accompagnant sans le forcer. Il avait déjà touché doucement, bien sûr, mais sans porter attention au contact contre sa main. La texture de la peau, les os du thorax, puis les muscles, et enfin, au sommet d'une petite colline discrète sur le torse pâle de Sanji, une petite perle de chair rosée et durcie, certainement par le plongeon quelques minutes plus tôt.

Absorbé par ces sensations qu'il connaissait sans jamais avoir remarqué, Zorro ne remarquait presque pas les mains de Sanji qui effleuraient son dos et sa nuque. Il savait qu'il se laissait entrainer à nouveau sur une pente glissante. Savait que ces actes n'étaient pas du tout en lien avec sa vengeance. Savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait retenir ni ses désirs, ni son plaisir. Et cette idée de plaisir proche le hantait et l'excitait à la fois. Son seul contentement était qu'il était sur le dessus et qu'il n'était pas attaché. Les mains de Sanji l'attirèrent doucement à lui. Il ne se fit pas prier, regardant ses lèvres avec envie. Il se souvenait de leur douceur et de leur délicatesse, il avait peur de les briser tant elles étaient tendres.

Une arme redoutablement attirante, comme une épée de verre. Magnifique, parfaitement équilibrée et des plus agréables à manier. Mais dès qu'elle rencontrait un adversaire, cette épée de cristal ne pouvait que se planter en son cœur, parfaitement habille, car un simple contact contre l'arme de son attaquant la briserait en milles éclats miroitants. C'est pourquoi elle était si parfaite. La meilleure des armes, la plus belle, la plus experte, touchant toujours sa cible dès qu'elle sortait du fourreau…

Et les lèvres de Sanji joignirent celles de l'épéiste, envouté. Le vert n'osait bouger de peur de briser ce doux baiser. La lame de cristal atteignit son cœur et le transperça alors que Sanji caressait doucement ses lèvres figées avec sa langue.

- Détends-toi, tu es tout raide, ria doucement Sanji.

Zorro fut surprit de l'entendre parler et ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Je sais que je suis irrésistible, confessa Sanji, et super sexy aussi… Mais si tu veux t'amuser un peu, même si c'est pour te battre que tu fais ça, détends-toi…

Ça allait faciliter le moment où il se ferait prendre aussi, pensa Sanji. Il reprit le baiser doucement et cette fois, quand sa langue pointa doucement entre ses lèvres, elle rencontra celle du vert. Il joua avec elle quelques minutes, pour la taquiner d'abord, puis la dégourdir et percer sa timidité. Quand enfin Zorro pu prendre pleinement part au jeu, il entrouvrit un peu plus la bouche, permettant à Sanji d'approfondir doucement le baiser, qui aurait pu être celui d'un couple éperdument amoureux.

- … seulement prendre une bouteille de cola de plus pour… Heu….

- OOOOOOOOOOOOHH ! ! C'est… c'est…

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Sanji en laissant sa tête retomber lourdement sur le bois du pont.

Zorro tourna la tête, comme émergeant d'un rêve. Son regard devint dur aussitôt. Au moins, ils avaient encore leurs pantalons cette fois. Incroyablement serrés et mouillés, mais…

- Si vous dites quoique ce soit, commença le vert.

- Je vous transforme en nouveaux instruments de cuisine.

Trois regards se posèrent sur le blond.

- Des conserves et des cure-dents, appuya-t-il de façon très menaçante.

Aussitôt, Franky et Brook firent demi-tour en hurlant que ça n'était pas très courtois de sa part, ni très «super !».

- J'en ai assez de me faire déranger… Je crois que je vais aller prendre ma douche, fit Sanji dans une tentative pour se lever qui, évidemment, fut infructueuse.

- Tu reste là le cuistot, répondit une voix autoritaire de dominant.

- D'accord, soupira le blond. Tu peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point je te hais, fit-il d'un ton trop découragé pour être réellement haineux.

Zorro n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que des lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes. Elles n'y restèrent qu'un instant avant de dériver le long de sa mâchoire jusque dans son cou, pour ensuite descendre jusqu'au creux de sa clavicule. Une petite plainte échappa au vert, surprit et surtout, transporté par ce langoureux mouvement de la langue du blond sur sa peau. Un point sensible qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens…

Avec une rapidité à la limite de la violence, Sanji inversa les positions, se retrouvant sur le dessus, ses mains s'afférant à détacher le pantalon du vert, ses lèvres s'acharnant toujours sur sa clavicule réceptive.

- … moi aussi, réussit difficilement à articuler le vert, une certaine douceur portant sa voix troublée.

Sanji sourit et se releva légèrement pour essayer de retirer le pantalon de Zorro. Collé par l'eau et serrés à cause de l'érection de son propriétaire, le vêtement refusait obstinément de descendre sous les hanches de l'épéiste. Celui-ci, libéré de l'emprise de la bouche Sanji, en profita pour se relever un peu, réalisant brutalement qu'il avait perdu sa position.

- J'arrive pas à… enlever ça… Tu pourrais m'aider, dis ? fit innocemment Sanji

- Si tu crois, commença le vert, sans pouvoir terminer.

Sanji s'était levé et s'éloignait, sa peau pas tout à fait sèche brillant de perles de lumière. Pourquoi partait-il ? Le combat n'était pas terminé… Zorro regarda la trace de sang qu'il avait laissé au sol à côté, puis les goûtes qui s'y étaient écrasées, traçant une trajectoire jusqu'à Sanji. Celui-ci se pencha pour prendre quelque chose par terre, puis revint sous le regard du vert, toujours couché au sol. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient plus foncés à cause de l'eau. Et il revenait, comme un… Mais ! C'était son katana qu'il tenait à la main !

- Tu ne veux pas m'aider, d'accord, je me débrouillerai, fit le blond en pointant la lame sur Zorro, assis au sol sans comprendre.

Lorsque la lame le toucha, il émit un profond grognement. Il ressentait une douleur mordante de sa hanche jusqu'à la moitié de sa cuisse. Comment une attaque si lente et malhabile pouvait-elle l'avoir toucher ? Sans doute parce que la mèche rebelle qui tombait devant les yeux du cuistot l'avait hypnotisé. C'était sans doute ça… Une goute d'eau s'en échappa et s'écrasa sur le sol déjà mouillé par leurs corps. Un bruit de métal. L'arme au sol. Sanji de nouveau sur lui quibaissa les yeux sur la longue ligne parfaitement droite d'où s'échappait le sang de son ennemi.

- Mais t'es cinglé ? s'écria le vert en regardant enfin Sanji.

- Pas plus que toi…

Le blond saisit la main large de l'épéiste pour la poser délicatement dans son dos, ou l'autre pu toucher le sang poisseux qui s'échappait toujours en petites goutes de la plaie.

- On est quitte alors ? demanda Zorro.

- On ne le sera jamais, je suppose.

D'un geste brusque, Sanji descendit le pantalon tranché du vert, ainsi que son sous-vêtement. Encore une fois, Sanji eu une légère faiblesse en voyant le membre dévoilé et bien dur de Zorro. Comme il aurait aimé l'accueillir en lui. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. C'était un combat… Mais… il pouvait toujours…descendre doucement le long de son corps, laissant le membre frôler son ventre, puis son cou, le caresser doucement de sa joue et enfin…

- Humm ! Tu fais quoi là le… le cuistot… ?

Sanji ne pu répondre, la virilité énorme du vert déjà dans sa bouche. Il avait oublié… à quel point c'était comique de torturer un homme de la sorte. Excitant aussi. Jouant de sa langue, il observait les réactions du vert, amusé. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il ne faut pas abuser de ces caresses sans quoi il ne pourrait se satisfaire lui-même. Il délaissa le membre rougit de Zorro et se dirigea vers sa cuisse pour lécher la plaie qu'il y avait laissée. Il remonta la ligne sanglante jusqu'à la hanche, sachant bien qu'il procurait avec ce geste autant de douleur que de plaisir à l'épéiste.

- Attention, ça devient une habitude de te laisser dominer, chuchota le blond à son oreille.

L'autre ne put répondre, des doigts s'étaient introduits dans sa bouche. Sanji lesremplaça par sa bouche après quelques secondes et, sans perdre un instant, inséra son majeur entre les fesses de Zorro… qui se contracta, arquant tout son corps sous la douleur.

- Tu n'as pas pris de note la dernière fois ? s'amusa Sanji, décidant que la carte de l'amoureux attentionné méritait une patience dont il ne disposait pas à ce moment.

- Je… C'est moi qui… devais te…

- Oui, mais il faut croire que tu as rencontré un adversaire plus fort que toi. Tu as déchiré ma chemise préférée, tu savais ?

- Et tu as déchiré mon pantalon…

- Mais ce n'était pas ton préféré !

Ne voyant nullement l'intérêt du sujet de la conversation, Zorro ne répondit pas. C'était ridicule comme situation.

- Tu sais que si tu m'avais écouté plutôt que de hurler mon nom, tu saurais comment amoindrir la douleur…

Sanji commença un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens avec son doigt, sentant que faire parler Zorro l'avait détendu. Il vit également un trouble passer dans son regard. Crier son nom …?

- Je sais… quoi faire, se défendit-il en tentant sans succès d'avoir l'air féroce. Je dois… détendre…

- Comment ? Le nargua Sanji.

- …

- D'accord, je vais te rafraichir la mémoire, mais c'est la dernière fois !

Sanji colla son torse contre celui de Zorro pour atteindre son oreille, où il appuya le bout de son nez pour la caresser doucement.

- D'abord, murmura-t-il, tu arrêtes de me regarder avec cette tête d'ahurit ou je vais devoir te demander de payer mes services sexuels. Arranges-toi pour que j'apprécie un minimum, moi aussi.

Ces mots touchèrent durement le vert. Il se laissait complètement faire et il ne réagissait même pas. Ce qu'il devait faire, ça n'était pas de reprendre le dessus ou de frapper Sanji. Il avait déjà perdu. Il avait perdu avant même d'avoir touché le sol en descendant du mat …

Il leva timidement une main et vint la poser sur la nuque de Sanji, chaude et possessive. Il remonta doucement sa main dans les cheveux du blond, alors qu'il posait l'autre au creux de ses reins, jouant avec le tissu de son pantalon du bout des doigts.

- C'est déjà mieux… Maintenant, tu vas me montrer qu'il te reste un peu de dignité et de conscience, poursuivit Sanji.

Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois. Il ne voulait pas se venger, il voulait le faire sentir ridicule pour qu'il ne revienne plus le voir en lui tendant son jouet préféré. Il voulait qu'il réalise ce qu'il faisait et…

- Humm, Sanji… J'ai compris, marmonna le vert. Passe à l'étape suivante…

Quoi ? Désarçonné, Sanji resta un moment immobile. Avait-il bien comprit la réponse ? Zorro avait-il comprit la question ? Il s'en fichait apparemment. Mais il était très détendu. Il faisait apparemment de grands efforts. En haussant un sourcil, Sanji fit pénétrer un second doigt dans l'épéiste, qui s'arqua de nouveau.

- Parle-moi encore…

Le blond voyait sur le visage du vert un effort extrême. Pour se détendre et oublier sa position… Lutter également contre lui-même. Il aimait. C'était certain. Mais il ne pouvait accepter d'aimer… Il voulait en profiter, mais en même temps…

- T'es qu'un tarré, tu sais…

- Oui… Mais dis-moi autre chose, ça fait moins mal quand… quand tu parles…

Sanji soupira. Vraiment, il devait tout faire…

- J'ai plus envie, trouve un autre moyen pour avoir moins mal.

Zorro ne se fit pas prier, il empoigna Sanji à la nuque avec force et le plaqua contre ses lèvres, prenant avec une certaine brusquerie contrôlée l'initiative du baiser. Sanji prit son rythme et répondit au baiser de la même façon. Il adorait ce petit côté brutal. C'est ce qu'il cherchait chez un homme… Quoi ? Non, non il ne cherchait rien chez un homme, mais si on lui forçait la main… s'il était obligé, il préférait un certain romantisme animal. De la passion à l'état pur, sans ajout. Et cet élan soudain du vert le motiva. Peut-être y trouverait-il son compte cette fois.

- Enlève ton pantalon, ordonna le vert contre ses lèvres soudainement fiévreuses.

- C'est moi qui déciderai quand je l'enlèverai, coupa le blond avec défi.

Le vert attrapa de ses deux mains les fesses de Sanji et le pressa contre son bassin, faisant sentir toute la force de ses mains et de son désir au blond.

- Enlève ton pantalon, emmerdeur. C'est hors de question que tu le garde cette fois-ci.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que ton dos est déjà assez endommagé par le combat, je dois attaquer autre chose, parce que je sens que tu es serré dedans et parce que…

Le dire ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi pas ? Il était dans une position déjà bien basse, pourquoi ne pas toucher le fond tant qu'à y être ?

- … je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

- …et en profiter pour prendre le dessus ? demanda le blond, quelque peu déstabilisé.

- Non. Juste te regarder… J'adore ton cul de minette et je ne l'ai pas vu la dernière fois, sourit le vert avec perversité.

Sanji le toisa un moment avant de retirer ses doigts du vert pour détacher son pantalon avec méfiance, prêt à devoir immobiliser l'autre à tout instant. Mais il ne bougea pas. Seul son sourire s'élargit alors que le blond retirait lentement son pantalon, dévoilant son membre gonflé, ses cuisses parfaites, ses fesses bien rondes, brillantes au soleil, humides à cause du vêtement imbibé qu'il venait de retirer. Le vert n'avait pas bougé.

Sanji revint s'agenouiller entre ses jambes, relevant son bassin, et fit pénétrer cette fois trois doigts, afin de faire disparaitre ce terrible sourire des lèvres de sa victime. Il fut surprit de sentir une main se refermer avec vigueur sur sa cuisse. La situation lui échappait. Il contrôlait toujours, mais il ne savait plus ce qui arrivait dans la tête du vert. Il était devenu imprévisible et… interactif. Il était plus spontané, moins surprit, comprenait, ou tentait de comprendre, se laissait aller… Et le blond, pour la première fois, perdit complètement le contrôle de la situation. Une main sur sa nuque. Quoi ? Une bouche sur la sienne. Comment ? Une langue sauvage. Mais celle de qui ?

La sienne. Qui jouait avec une autre, tout autant possédée. Son corps. Ondulant contre l'autre pour lui témoigner son désir. Sa virilité frottant sur celle de Zorro avec envie. Oui… Plus… C'était parfait, se laisser aller et cesser de réfléchir. C'était… encore meilleur qu'être en contrôle. Avec un animal, une bête, sous lui, qui l'encourageait de ses mains, de sa bouche, de ses hanches qui cherchaient à se presser aux siennes.

- En… enfoiré… murmura Sanji entre deux baisers fiévreux.

- Tu sais, je viens de comprendre un truc…

- Humm ?

Zorro lécha le cou de Sanji. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait ça avec l'intention faire réagir son partenaire et il se sentait malhabile, mais l'autre appréciait manifestement. Avec sa main libre pressée derrière sa tête, il l'encourageait. Il voulait qu'il continue. Sanji caressait, voir tirait un peu, ses courts cheveux verts. Il semblait bien plus à l'abandon qu'avant. Comme la première fois, quand Zorro l'avait déstabilisé et qu'il se laissait faire, il avait quelque chose de spontané soudainement en lui. Ça ne rendait la chose que plus plaisante. Mais Zorro avait remarqué quelque chose dans cet abandon… La lame dans son dos l'avait fait frissonner, le coup de poing qu'il lui avait donné précédemment l'avait décidé à poursuivre le combat, et maintenant, cette poigne de fer sur sa cuisse l'avait transformé. Il était passé du gentil professeur calme au fougueux combattant. De braises à flammes… Prêt à bruler avec sa proie…

- Tu veux voir ce que j'ai retenu de tes enseignements ?

- Je m'en fiche, répondit Sanji. Tu me le diras après…

Sanji voulait qu'il se détende au plus vite, il n'avait plus assez de concentration pour l'écouter et lui répondre. Il voulait entrer à l'intérieur de lui, c'est tout ce qui comptait. C'est pourquoi ses doigts s'activaient avec frénésie.

- Je vais te montrer quand même, le cuistot.

Zorro planta violement ses dents dans le cou du blond alors que ses mains tenaient fermement une cuisse et une fesse, pressant Sanji contre lui avec force.

- AAH ! ! s'écria Sanji sous la surprise avant de lancer un regard d'incompréhension totale au vert, cessant même momentanément de bouger.

Sûr de son coup, Zorro soutint son regard, un sourcil relevé avec provocation, et un sourire en coin, séducteur. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Sanji ne replonge vers le vert pour l'embrasser avec encore plus de vigueur.

C'avait été délicieux. Zorroavait trouvé. Il avait été attentif et il avait trouvé ce que le blond aimait. Tant pi. Pour l'instant, ça ne pouvait être qu'une bonne nouvelle. L'échange allait être encore meilleur, pensa Sanji avec délice. Une main se posa dans son dos poisseux de sang. Il s'arqua. Ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal mais… Ça l'excitait terriblement de sentir du sang s'étendre ainsi sur son corps. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point la violence pouvait l'exciter, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'assez fou pour tenter de le découper en morceaux non plus…

- Alors, tu le trouve comment ton élève ? Nargua Zorro.

Un éclair de lucidité. Lui montrer qu'il appréciait ? Jamais !

- Dominé, répondit le blond avec mépris qu'il peinait à rendre crédible.

Il devait garder le contrôle, se rattraper, cesser de glisser vers…

- Haha… pour l'instant, promit Zorro.

- Ferme ta gueule si c'est pour dire des trucs inutiles…

Un baiser. Encore. Zorro souriait. Il allait pouvoir se venger, il avait apprit. Il pourrait jouer sur le même plan que Sanji… Pour le moment, autant en profiter. Il avait déjà perdu.

Le vert gémit bruyamment sous le baiser féroce du blond. Perdre, ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas profiter de la victoire du vainqueur. Se laissant aller, Zorro griffa les flancs du cuistot. Le pauvre blond, découvrant en même temps que Zorro sa propre faiblesse, s'arqua brutalement, collant encore plus son corps contre Zorro, sentant sa chaleur et son désir. L'épéiste se délectait des expressions du blond. Surprise, plaisir, désir, panique… Et ces cris, tout petits, comme ceux d'une souris, quand le vert le surprenait… Ça valait tout l'or de la mer. Il aurait pu renverser les positions, mais il était bien où il était. Il s'amusait aux dépends du cuistot et c'est tout ce qui importait. Il pouvait l'observer et sentir ses muscles sous sa peau se tendre violement. Il pouvait…

Le regard vitreux de Sanji se posa sur Zorro. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il allait exploser. Le vert retira sa poigne de fer de la nuque du blond un instant. L'instant d'un regard. Un regard où ils se comprirent sans même ouvrir la bouche. Mais Sanji voulait tout de même s'affirmer un peu avant de…

- Vas-y, chuchota Zorro sans se faire prier. Je suis prêt. Je reste tranquille si tu me donne ton épaule comme l'autre fois, ajouta-t-il avec une voix chantante.

Sanji se redressa un instant et, très lentement, fit pénétrer son membre à l'intérieur de son partenaire. Il laissa l'autre se tordre de douleur quelques secondes avant de se pencher et de lui offrir cordialement son épaule. Une épaule mordue était plus subtile qu'une lèvre charcutée, se dit Sanji avec un semblant de pitié en voyant l'autre retenir son cri à grandes peines en se mordant les lèvres.

- Ça fait toujours mal les premières fois, même si tu te concentre très fort, dit Sanji à son oreille.

En fait, il devait serrer les dents lui aussi. D'abord parce que la morsure sur son épaule était forte. Le vert ne la mordait pas que pour soulager sa souffrance, mais pour agacer et exciter le cuistot également. Ensuite parce que le blond devait se retenir de tout son être pour ne pas commencer une rythme endiablé avec son bassin. Son membre était affamé de sensations et l'endroit où il venait de pénétrer était tout bonnement divin. Étroit au possible, chaud comme l'enfer… Et les mains de l'épéiste, une sur son omoplate, l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, le rendaient fou. Il se sentait contrôlé et possédé, même si c'était lui qui était couché sur le vert. Il adorait cette sensation.

- Humf… Mord moins fort, finit par articuler le blond.

- T'as mal, minette ? demanda avec difficulté le vert en lâchant l'épaule de ses dents.

Il appuya son front contre l'épaule d'ivoire en fermant les yeux avec force. Ce que ça pouvait faire mal, encore… moins que la première fois, mais tout de même !

- C'est toi qui risque d'avoir mal si tu continue.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu me donne envie de te défoncer et que j'arriverai pas à me retenir très longtemps si tu me mords comme ça…

Sentant la souffrance s'envoler lentement avec les mots, Zorro releva la tête et planta son regard douloureux dans celui de Sanji, souriant malgré tout.

- Monsieur perd le contrôle ? Ria le vert, espérant intérieurement que ça ne serait pas le cas.

Sanji ne répondit pas à sa question. Il le regardait, le plus sérieux du monde. Aucune expression sur son visage soudainement tellement neutre. Les bras du vert l'enserraient, ses bras à lui reposaient sur le bois du pont, entourant la tête de Zorro. Il était entre ses jambes. L'une d'elles entourait la taille du blond alors que l'autre s'était emmêlée à sa jambe.

- Dire que je suis vraiment entrain de faire ça, murmura Sanji pour lui-même avec une pointe de dédain.

Zorro ouvrit la bouche pour répondre il ne savait quoi, mais des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes sans qu'il ne comprenne. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par l'arme parfaite de Sanji. Arme qui le rendait fou et gagnait tous les combats. Il prit beaucoup de temps à se ressaisir. Autant de temps que mit la douleur à disparaître complètement. Alors seulement, il appuya plus fortement ses mains dans le dos du blond, durcissant son corps entier. Sanji réagit instantanément et donna un vigoureux coup de rein qui fit grimacer le vert. Comme réponse, il mordit la lèvre du cuistot. Loin de s'en vouloir, celui-ci donna un second coup de rein encore plus vigoureux, rendant le baiser sauvage et bruyant.

- Ah !

Sanji se redressa violement en s'arquant, deux mains puissantes serrant ses fesses avec force, y plantant leurs ongles. Les mains le guidaient, accompagnant ses mouvements, l'encourageant à aller plus vite et plus loin. Sanji replongea vers sa proie comme un aigle et se posa en douceur dans son cou. Chaque geste était calculé à la perfection. Il caressa la peau brulante de ses lèvres avides avant de mêler sa langue au jeu, embrassant fougueusement le cou, mais surtout la clavicule du vert. Il laissait parfois même ses dents frôler la peau sensible pour agacer l'épéiste. Comme c'était bon. Il dominait et à la fois, se faisait contrôler. Il ne pensait plus qu'au plaisir. Aucune femme ne pouvait lui apporter ce parfait équilibre de douceur et de violence. De pouvoir et de soumission. Ce parfait mélange d'amour et de sexe… Non, il n'avait trouvé cet équilibre qu'auprès des hommes… Et si Zorro n'était pas encore tout à fait au point, il pourrait bien devenir le meilleur d'entre tous. Car il était lui-même, violent aimantla douceur et la finesse… Alors que Sanji était tout le contraire, tendre amoureux attiré par la douleur…

-Humm… Cuistot… Si j'avais su… que ça pouvait être si bon… Je t'aurais provoqué… de cette façon dès le premier jour sur le bateau.

- Tais-toi et mord moi, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer Sanji.

Ne se faisant pas prier, le vert planta ses dents dans la chair tendre du cuistot. Dans son cou, où la peau était toute mince. Il sentait entre ses dents les battements de cœur du blond. Tellement rapides. Sa peau goûtait le sel de la mer, de fines goûtes glissant encore de ses cheveux humides qui chatouillaient le visage du vert. Il mordit plus fort, se laissant emporter.

- AAhh ! Hummm… encore, quémandait Sanji.

Il se redressa un peu pour embrasser le vert, mais celui-ci le saisit aux épaules et le repoussa. Sanji, maintenant à genoux entre les cuisses de l'autre, ne tolérait pas cette privation. Il en avait envie ! Il en avait besoin ! C'était impossible de continuer s'il ne l'embrassait pas ! Il revint à la charge, mais de nouveau, les mains du bronzé le repoussèrent. Sanji fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire provoquant du vert.

- C'est moi qui suis dessus, alors laisse moi faire, se fâcha le blond.

Zorro fit glisser avec délice ses mains sur le torse du blond, qui avait cessé tout mouvement. Il contourna ses hanches et saisit ses fesses, le forçant à continuer le mouvement, qu'il accompagna d'un mouvement prononcé de son propre bassin. Sous la surprise, Sanji fut projeté en avant et ses lèvres rencontrèrent avec délice celles du vert. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son cou, approfondissant le baiser, s'y perdant. Il n'avait plus besoin de penser, l'autre le faisait bouger à sa place. Tout tournait. Le sol sous lui bougeait lentement, le ciel apparaissait doucement, puis complètement…

Sanji ouvrit les yeux. Zorro en avait profité pour inverser les positions ! Assis sur son bassin, montant et descendant avec vigueur. Rien de doux, il voulait plus de plaisir. Il irait plus vite s'il le pouvait… Sanji le repoussa à son tour pour qu'il se redresse, mais suivit le mouvement, se retrouvant assis sous le vert à cheval sur lui. Il s'appuya d'une main au sol et accompagna Zorro dans son mouvement devenu presque brutal. Le vert gémit, cria presque en sentant la nouvelle profondeur qu'atteignait Sanji à l'intérieur de lui.

Le sang continuait de glisser le long du dos blanc et de se répandre sur leurs cuisses. De sa main libre, le cuistot saisit celle de l'homme assit sur lui et la posa dans son dos, où le liquide rouge continuait de s'échapper de la coupure. L'autre comprit. Il appuya sa main avec force, tirant une plainte et une grimace de plaisir au blond. Puis, sa main caressa avec une tendresse calculée les côtes, puis le torse du cuistot. La marque laissée par les doigts du vert et la vue de son propre sang donna une nouvelle vigueur au blond qui, à son tour, toucha la blessure à la cuisse du vert, doucement, et étendit le sang sur son ventre et son torse.

- Oh… Zor… ro… Je vais… C'est tellement…

- Si tu viens, tu as perdu, nargua le vert, le regardant de haut.

Sanji fronça les sourcils, décidé à se retenir encore quelques secondes. Il empoigna le sexe du vert de sa main libre et lui appliqua un rapide mouvement tout en appuyant ses lèvres sur son point sensible favori, juste à la hauteur de ses lèvres.

- Tu triche ! Eut à peine le temps de s'écrier le vert avant de laisser tomber un cri exquis qui donna des frissons à Sanji.

- Depuis quand… il y a des règles ? Haleta le blond en réponse alors que l'autre n'avait pas encore terminé de crier.

Et à son tour, quand Zorro eut terminé de se libérer sur son torse, il laissa exploser un orgasme aussi puissant que ceux qu'il avait pu connaître avant… Ce genre de plaisir partagé que jamais une femme ne pourrait comprendre, ni lui offrir. Sanji soupira, relâcha tout ses muscles, retombant étendu au sol. Zorro fit de même et se laissa choir à côté du blond. Ils prirent le temps de reprendre leurs souffles avant de rouvrir les yeux et de contempler la scène. Les vêtements mouillés, souillés et déchirés gisaient aux quatre coins du pont, des traces de sang commençaient à sécher au soleil un peu partout. Ils étaient ensanglantés, épuisés et maculés de semence.

Ils auraient bien fait une sieste, mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les autres les trouver ainsi. Sanji le premier, se leva et se dirigea vers le côté du bateau qui donnait vue sur la mer.

- Tu pourrais au moins remettre ton pantalon, cria Zorro en se relevant à son tour.

Sanji ne l'écoutait même pas. Il plongea par-dessus la barrière. Une fois dans l'eau, il se frotta un peu pour se débarrasser du sang et de la preuve de son échec face à lui-même. Il avait recommencé. Et il avait aimé. Il fit le tour du bateau à la nage, ignorant le vert qui l'avait suivit pour se nettoyer aussi, et remonta sur le pont. Il remit son pantalon mouillé et saisit sa chemise. Il frotta un peu le sol avec le bout de tissu autrefois blanc pour enlever le gros du sang, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Zorro le suivait, nu.

- Hey, commença-t-il.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car un violent coup de pied à sa poitrine le surprit et lui fit faire un vol plané jusqu'à la proue. Sanji se retourna sans un mot et referma la porte derrière lui. Il avait tellement envie d'une cigarette.

Il devait arrêter. Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose. Tentant de penser seul sa blessure, il décida de ne plus fumer. Il devait ressentir un autre manque pour oublier celui du corps… particulièrement de celui de Zorro. Surtout après un échange aussi vivant. Zorro était un adversaire, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi une larme de rage roulait-elle sur sa joue ?

Zorro se releva, légèrement assommé. Il irait penser sa plaie dans la vigie, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Un sourire marquait son visage. Il n'avait pas réussi aujourd'hui, mais il avait découvert une nouvelle arme, et la prochaine fois, il pourrait s'emparer de Sanji et le posséder. Sans compromit, sans être aveuglé par sa rage. Non, il pourrait attaquer Sanji avec la certitude sereine de réussir. Il n'aurait plus à baisser les yeux. Il pourrait rendre le match nul, et compter tous les points qu'il voudrait par la suite.

Étrangement, cette certitude ne le rendait pas autant heureux qu'il l'aurait cru. Il ne comprenait pas. Il haussa les épaules. Il verrait en temps et lieux.


	6. Tout près de l'ennemi

**Pardon de l'attente ! J'étais bloquée pour ce tout petit chap... Du coup j'ai écris le chap suivant :D Mais je ne le publie pas avant... humm... allez, une semaine, parce que je suis gentille ;P**

* * *

Zorro… Oh…. Zorro… Humm… Je… Oh…

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Quoi ? Oh euh… non, merci Robin, ça va, je m'en occupe… Je vous rejoins sur le pont quand j'ai terminé…

Sanji baissa les yeux vers l'évier plein à craquer de vaisselle sale. Il laissa tomber un soupire en fermant les yeux, puis se ravisa. Non ! S'il fermait les yeux, il allait encore voir... voir… le vert entrain de… peu importe.

En entendant la porte se refermer, le blond se retourna et s'appuya contre le comptoir. Il glissa sa main sur sa poche. Par habitude, il aimait bien fumer en nettoyant les restes du souper… Mais pas ce soir ! Il releva la tête, quittant des yeux le bout de ses souliers et, par la même occasion, ses pensées noires… ou plutôt ses pensées vertes. Il remarqua à cet instant que quelqu'un restait encore dans la pièce. Assis à la grande table. Une bouffée de chaleur rageuse monta en lui, mais il réussit à rester impassible.

- Tu sors pas avec les autres ?

- Non.

Zorro regarda Sanji se retourner, décidant manifestement de l'ignorer. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Un sourire bien étrange, perdu quelque part entre le mépris et l'attendrissement. Il voulait rester là pour une raison toute simple et assez inavouable… Il voulait mater les jolies fesses du blond. Toute fois, alors qu'il commençait à frotter les assiettes, son regard dévia vers son dos, où il devinait d'après les reliefs du tissu les pansements maladroits. Vraiment, il aurait dû le laisser l'aider. Que pensait-il ? Qu'il l'aurait violé plutôt que de s'occuper à panser ses blessures ? Son regard glissa encore un peu plus haut, dans ses cheveux dorés. Il fut toutefois sortit de ses profondes pensées par la voix du cuistot.

- Plutôt que de rester là, tu pourrais m'aider…

Il avait hésité longtemps avant de demander l'aide de l'épéiste… Une grosse minute au moins. Le voulait-il plus près de lui ? Vraiment ?

Se levant lentement, le vert prit un chiffon et entreprit d'essuyer ce que Sanji lui tendait. L'atmosphère était si étrange… Il voyait maintenant le profil du blond et une envie étrange naquit dans son esprit. Non, dans son corps…

Tout près comme ça, Sanji sentait l'odeur du savon de Zorro. Il adorait cette odeur. Elle se mariait à merveille avec les effluves naturels de sa peau. Mais il devait se concentrer sur sa tâche et arrêter d'y penser. Il ferma ses paupières un instant, et vit une goute de sueur glisser le long d'une nuque parsemée d'émeraude, descendre vers une épaule musclée, puis continuer sa course vers un dos sculpté à la perfection, juste assez bronzé. La perle salée voisina une bruine d'autres perles moins téméraires durant se descente. Elle continuait, dans le creux des reins, puis entama une courbe qui…

- …

Non ! Encore ces visions ? Non, il devait garder les yeux ouverts et se concentrer sur… sur la vaisselle…

Zorro avait un étrange désir. Il voulait… il voulait… embrasser Sanji. Rien de plus. Seulement un baiser. C'était étrange. Depuis quand un simple baiser pouvait-il le satisfaire ? Et pourtant… ses lèvres l'appelaient, le suppliaient… Il devait les embrasser ou il en mourrait !

Ne pensant plus à rien, le vert laissa le chiffon sur le comptoir, pressa sa main dans le creux des reins du cuistot et l'attira à lui, refermant son autre main sur sa nuque.

Trop surprit pour réagir, Sanji resta immobile. Des lèvres s'unirent aux siennes sans qu'il ne comprenne, une langue glissa doucement le long de sa bouche, qui s'ouvrit d'instinct, et la langue aventureuse continua sa course, allant sans gêne chercher sa semblable dans son antre. Il avait fermé les yeux… c'était ça hein ? Il avait dû encore fermer les yeux et… Mais non ! Ce qu'il voyait était bien réel ! Le vert l'embrassait vraiment, son visage était tout près du sien !

- Mais laisse-moi tranquille ! Espèce de malade !

L'épéiste cligna des yeux. Sanji venait de le repousser assez brutalement et Zorro avait heurté le mur en reculant. Un air surprit agrémentait son visage basané. Il avait vraiment osé ? Eh ben… Il cligna de nouveau des paupières en constatant la rage du blond. Il avisa les couteaux de cuisine tout près. Haussant les épaules, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Par le hublot, il vit un nez vraiment long et un chapeau de paille disparaitre pour laisser paraitre le ciel nuageux. Deux de plus sur la liste ! En soupirant, il sortit de la cuisine et attrapa Luffy et Usopp par le collet, leur faisant jurer de ne rien dire à personne.

Sanji restait dans la cuisine, partagé entre l'incrédulité, la rage… et la rêverie. N'était-ce pas merveilleux de l'embrasser ? Non ! Ça ne l'était pas, ça ne pouvait l'être ! Perdu, il se remit à frotter vigoureusement ses assiettes. Ça ne se faisait pas ! Cet air désinvolte, comme si c'était normal… Stupide Marimo…

* * *

**À la semaine prochaine pour un chap... hummm :D**


	7. Trève, histoire de nourrir la haine

**Hey hey ! Un autre lemon pour vous, chanceuses ! :D Tout en douceur et en détresse ^^ J'adore vraiment écrire cette fic, mon côté perverse passe presque bien dans ce contexte :D Merci à celles qui prennent le temps de me reviwer ^^ Et de me dire que je suis la reine des lemons .. Je ne pense pas vraiment mériter ce titre, mais ça me touche :) Merci beaucoup. Merci aussi à ma super bêta vraiment trop chouette et patiente (et qui me fait de la pub ! :D) Shimizuu :)**

**Pour les intéressées, deux OS de OP en cours ;) Bonne lecture, je vous aime :)**

* * *

Sanji marchait depuis un bout de temps déjà alors qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur ses épaules. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, ou de prendre l'eau… Tout le monde l'avait regardé d'un œil interrogateur quand il avait annoncé qu'il allait se promener. Il avait balancé une excuse bidon sur des fines herbes qui n'étaient vraiment délicieuses que lorsqu'elles étaient cueillies sous la pluie. Et il était partit. La cuisine était bien trop étroite pour contenir tout le monde. Bien trop étroite quand Zorro s'y trouvait.

Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Il repensait à sa journée… Et son dos malmené l'empêchait de s'installer confortablement. Chopper avait dû refaire ses pansements hier soir, quand Robin avait fait remarquer que sa chemise était un peu tachée peu après le souper. S'en tirant avec une excuse de sauce tomate, il s'était réfugié dans le laboratoire de Chopper, qui avait refait correctement ses bandages, lui faisant la morale sur de telles blessures inutiles. Déjà, l'ecchymose qui ornait sa mâchoire n'était pas jolie…

Mais ça, tout le monde s'y attendait… Laisser le cuistot et l'épéiste ensemble toute une journée ne pouvait que se terminer en bagarre…

Sanji ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Comment il était détestable et sexy à la fois… Comment Zorro l'avait prit la première fois, comment il s'était fait prendre la deuxième… Comment il s'était battu au troisième combat… Ses mains douces et violentes… Et même si le blond arrivait parfois à penser à autre chose, c'était encore en rapport avec l'épéiste. Sa chemise déchirée, sa blessure… même quand il pensait à Nami, il pensait à la somme qu'il lui versait pour qu'elle ne dise rien sur eux…

Il voulait se changer les idées. Il commençait à avoir peur de ce qui naissait à l'intérieur de lui. Une toute petite flamme, qu'il tentait d'étouffer à sceaux de haine. Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr… Des torrents de haine qui se déversaient sur son être qu'il espérait laver, voir noyer sous la pluie.

Il marchait dans la forêt. Ses pieds collaient dans la boue, mais la pluie tombait dru à tel point qu'il n'entendait même pas le bruit de ses propres pas dans la vase. Il avançait sans savoir où il allait. Qu'importe ? Tant que cette tempête faisait rage, le bateau ne partirait pas. Le vent cinglait son visage et l'eau plaquait ses cheveux et ses vêtements contre son corps. Il voulait une cigarette. Mais la pluie l'aurait éteinte. Déjà vingt-quatre heures sans fumer, mais il pensait encore au vert et le manque de ce doux poison dans ses poumons ne le rendait pas fou comme il l'aurait espéré. Peut-être demain…

La pluie, le vent, la boue… Il ne sentait rien. Son corps n'était plus le sien, il pensait. Il voyait des images… Des images qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le paysage inondé. Il voyait la calle et le pont baigné de soleil… Un visage, de la peau et du sang. Des lèvres.

C'est sans doute à cause de toutes ces pensées qu'il restait dans son monde, sans réaliser ce qui l'entourait. Sinon, il aurait certainement remarqué qu'il était suivit par quelque chose de vert… qui n'était pas un végétal.

Zorro avait suivit Sanji. Personne ne l'avait vu sortir de la cuisine et il n'avait eu aucun mal à retracer le blond. Ses cheveux trempés brillaient moins qu'au soleil, mais ils étaient aussi visibles qu'une lanterne. Il le suivait à bonne distance. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait suivit en fait. Il l'avait juste fait. Il ne ressentait étrangement plus vraiment de désir de vengeance… Il ne savait plus trop en fait ce dont il avait envie. Peut-être était-ce seulement un envie de combattre ? Et pourtant, il n'avait pas cette impression de puissance prête à exploser qui l'entrainait habituellement. Quelque chose le poussait à suivre le blond… Mais quoi ?

Sa hanche était encore engourdie par la blessure de la veille. Une belle ligne droite et nette, tracée par sa propre épée. Il était hanté par les mots prononcés la veille qui le faisait réfléchir sans arriver à une conclusion. La seule chose qui était claire dans sa tête, c'était le léger balancement du fessier de Sanji qui marchait devant lui. Il y retournerait. Il devait y retourner ! Il devait l'humilier à son tour ! Il devait… Toucher ses hanches et embrasser sa nuque… C'est sans doute ce qui le satisferait. C'était ce que son corps demandait, peut-être bien ? Il n'était pas certain de comprendre. Et ça l'enrageait ! La colère ne le menait nulle part, il le savait maintenant. C'est pourquoi il la contrôlait, transformait sa rage en stratégie, sa haine en patience.

Il se tapissait entre les arbres comme un chat et attendait. Il sauterait sur sa proie et la dévorerait pour lui montrer qui aurait le dernier mot, qui était fort. Il le démolirait pour qu'il perde chaque fois, baissant les yeux et obéissant à ses désirs, vaincu. À ce moment là, quand il l'aurait dominé et que ça puissance serait affirmée, Zorro saurait. Il en était certain, les réponses apparaitraient à cet instant.

Une clairière, enfin. Les pieds de Sanji cessèrent de coller au sol visqueux et les branches, de gifler son visage pâle. Il s'immobilisa au milieu de la plaine. Et s'il s'étendait là, sur le sol, jusqu'à ce que la pluie le noie et qu'enfin le bateau quitte l'île, emportant avec lui la source de tous ses problèmes ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela à l'équipage. Ils étaient amis. Ils ne partiraient pas sans lui de toute façon… Mais c'était tellement tentant de s'étendre là, sur ce tapis d'herbe mouillé malmenée par la tempête. De l'herbe longue et moelleuse, comme un lit, comme des bras tendres et accueillants. Il se laissa choir à genoux. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il souffrait tellement de cette haine qui le rongeait… Ou alors la douleur provenait peut-être d'un désir, voir d'un sentiment, qui dévorait sa haine pour tenter de prendre sa place ? Non. Rien ne pouvait anéantir cette antipathie à l'égard de l'épéiste. Trouver un équilibre ? Entre haine et amour ? Mais qui parlait d'amour ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Zorro regardait le blond à genoux dans la plaine. Il n'osait sortir du couvert des arbres. Peut-être était-ce une ruse ? Peut-être qu'il l'avait repéré ? Non. Pourquoi se mettre à genoux alors ? C'était loin d'être une garde de combat… Le vert plissa les yeux. Il voyait mal, la pluie créait un rideau épais et gris entre Sanji et lui. Il aurait pourtant juré voir ses épaules tressauter. Comme un hoquet, ou un sanglot. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en lui, ce qui arrivait au cuistot, la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient là tous les deux… Rien n'avait de sens.

Lentement, Zorro sortit de sa cachette et avança vers le dos du blond. Il dégaina son épée. Il allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Il ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment, il lui semblait que non… Mais qu'aurait-il pu vouloir d'autre alors ? Il s'approchait doucement, guettant le moindre mouvement de l'autre. Ses contours se définissaient peu à peu. Son dos finement sculpté sous sa chemise blanche devenue transparente, le fin pansement qui suivait ses récentes blessures, ses cheveux d'un blond terne sous la pluie, ses épaules tremblantes… Il voyait tant de détails qu'il ne voyait pas avant.

Il était si près maintenant qu'il aurait pu atteindre Sanji en un bond. Mais il prenait son temps. Il le regardait. Et pour la première fois, cessa de penser. Il ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'il voulait faire ou ce qu'il devait faire. Il était bien, lui semblait-il, à seulement regarder le dos de cet homme. Il sentit une envie étrange monter en lui. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras. Il ignorait pourquoi. Mais il l'aurait serré très fort. C'était sans doute du désir, en conclu le vert. L'autre savait être si doux, il avait dû modifier un peu sa notion de désir et de plaisir, rien de plus. Ce besoin étrange de sentir ses cheveux chatouiller sa joue n'était en fait qu'un besoin animal, des pulsions pour l'entraîner dans les satisfactions de la chair. Encore ? Mais… Ils l'avaient fait hier, non ?

Oui. Mais la veille, il avait été dominé. Il voulait prendre à son tour. Prendre tout ce qu'il pourrait pour se satisfaire et faire souffrir le cuistot, lui faire payer d'avoir semé de telles envies étranges dans son esprit. Et il devait agir. Rapidement avant de changer d'idée. Maintenant. La lame, étincelante même sous la pluie, se mit en garde.

Sanji s'était coupé du monde. La pluie glaciale rafraichissait ses joues brulantes où ses larmes restaient anonymes. Ses yeux étaient clos et son corps entier était relâché. C'était irréel et impensable d'être épié. C'est pourquoi quand une lame aiguisée se posa sur sa gorge, il ne bougea pas. Elle s'était glissée là tout doucement, comme dans un rêve, et frôlait à peine sa peau. Une plume poussée par la brise, rien de plus. Le blond ne bougeait pas, ne réalisait pas.

Des bras forts enserrèrent soudainement le torse de Sanji. Plus que soudainement, brutalement. Il ne réagissait toujours pas. Une vague idée commençait à se frayer un chemin dans un esprit. Peut-être qu'il ne rêvait pas ? Peut-être que les bras du vert n'étaient pas une illusion cette fois ? Mais quand une main descendit à son pantalon sans aucune manière, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, horrifié et fou de rage. Il savait qui était derrière lui. Il savait aussi qu'il avait perdu. Mais pouvait-on réellement perdre à ce jeu ? Il vit la lame dans l'herbe mouillée à côté de lui. L'autre l'avait jetée là négligemment. Vraiment, ça devait presser, pensa le blond avec une étrange amertume, un sourire sombre se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Le vert comprenait-il seulement ses propres désirs ? Le blond en doutait.

- On se retrouve, Love-Cook, fit une voix à son oreille.

Une boule nouait la gorge du cuistot. Il ne pouvait rien répondre, ses yeux continuaient de pleurer sans bruit. Viendrait-il pourrir chaque seconde de sa vie ? Immobile, il n'avait pas envie de lutter, il était épuisé de toujours chercher des réponses, épuisé de détester, épuisé de se battre pour rester la tête hors de l'eau… Mais il ne pouvait se laisser faire.

Sanji posa ses mains au sol, prit appui dessus et se pencha en avant dans le but de propulser sa jambe derrière lui, de manière à frapper le Marimo. Mais celui-ci était également à genoux, et avait habillement coincé ses jambes avec les siennes pour empêcher tous mouvements.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de vouloir me frapper, susurra le vert en détachant le pantalon de sa proie.

D'un geste sec, il baissa le pantalon jusqu'aux genoux du pauvre Sanji. D'une main il caressa ses fesses rebondies alors que l'autre entourait toujours sa taille. Sanji gigotait pour se sortir de cette posture, mais il n'y mettait pas toute l'énergie dont il disposait. Peut-être était-ce inconscient, peut-être était-il trop épuisé pour lutter.

- Lai… Laisse-moi tranquille, articula-t-il finalement, la voix rauque.

- Pourquoi ça ? Tu sais que tu vas aimer…

Appuyant ses paroles, le vert donna une petite claque sur le fessier du blond qui se raidit imperceptiblement. Zorro se pencha sur lui tout en remontant sa chemise et atteignit son omoplate, qu'il mordit avec gourmandise. Il voyait le pansement de Chopper juste à côté. Fin et délicat, suivant la trajectoire de la longue blessure, puis de la petite juste à côté. Il le frôla d'un doigt sur toute sa longueur, un frisson électrisa Sanji. Zorro se sentait déjà durcir.

- Arrête, supplia Sanji, ne sachant plus quelle émotion reflétait sa voix.

- Non, toi arrête, trancha le vert.

Il saisit solidement ses hanches de ses deux mains, l'immobilisant instantanément. Ses ongles griffaient la peau blanche du blond, Zorro savait qu'il adorait. Il le savait car il avait cessé de bouger, mais aussi parce qu'il avait laissé tomber un gémissement plaintif.

Un tout petit gémissement presque inaudible dans le vacarme de la pluie, mais Sanji s'en voulait. Il savait que Zorro l'avait entendu. Et il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas dupe. Ce n'était pas la douleur qui avait provoqué le souffle mutin, mais plutôt la surprise et… le délice que cette brutalité contrôlée faisait naître dans chaque fibre de son corps. Il mordit sa lèvre. Il était fichu. Depuis longtemps. Depuis déjà deux ou trois mois. Depuis la première fois…

- Tu aimes hein ? continua Zorro de sa voix suave et mesquine.

Fermant les yeux avec force, Sanji tenta une dernière fois de se libérer. Mais à peine sa tentative peu convaincante entamée, les mains puissantes resserrèrent leur étau. Le blond sentit alors contre ses fesses nues le pantalon de l'épéiste. Zorro s'y appuya avec insistance, faisant sentir à Sanji la dureté de ce qu'il renfermait.

- Tu sais que je vais le faire, fit l'épéiste, alors laisse-toi faire ou je ne te ferai pas la grâce de te préparer.

Le blond relâcha légèrement ses muscles en soupirant. Oui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se sauver. C'était cela qui le calmait… pas cette menace stupide. Il ne le dirait pas à Zorro, mais en fait, il n'avait même pas besoin de préparation. Il pouvait se détendre assez pour sauter cette étape. Il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois avant…

Il tourna la tête de côté pour tenter de regarder Zorro, mais réalisa qu'il serait incapable de soutenir son regard. Il se résigna donc à clore ses paupières de nouveau, faisant disparaître le gris et le vert qui l'entourait. Le vert… Comme il aurait aimé le faire disparaitre vraiment…

- J'aime mieux ça, fit langoureusement Zorro. Tu as déjà perdu ce combat, tu sais ?

Sanji serra les dents. Il le savait. Bien sûr qu'il le savait… Il trouvait Zorro juste brutal, moins moqueur. Pourquoi lui semblait-il si froid et méchant ?

S'il avait pu soutenir son regard, quelques secondes seulement… S'il avait pu le regarder… Il aurait vu le visage troublé du vert. Troublé d'avoir si chaud, d'avoir tant envie du blond, après une tout petite journée d'abstinence seulement. Troublé de ne pas comprendre ses propres pensés et ses gestes mesquins qui n'étaient pas les siens. Troublé d'être si agressif. Sans comprendre pourquoi. Mais Sanji n'avait pu voir, et une amère et sourde colère l'emplit.

Une main basanée remonta le long du flanc de sa victime jusqu'à son visage. La main attrapa le menton du blond pour tourner violement sa tête. Penché sur lui, Zorro n'eut qu'à cueillir ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il n'eut toutefois pas le loisir de violenter ce doux fruit de sa langue, car les dents du blond se refermèrent douloureusement sur sa lèvre. Le vert se recula vivement, s'apprêtant à lancer une nouvelle menace, mais une voix glaciale comme la pluie sembla lui couper le souffle. C'est à peine s'il l'entendait dans le vacarme du vent.

- N'abuse pas.

La voix... Juste cette voix glaciale. Zorro n'avait pas le choix. Faire ce qu'il avait à faire, et le laisser, sans plus. Un souffle glacé semblait s'être introduit dans son cœur. La voix… Depuis quand l'autre pouvait-il être si terrifiant avec seulement quelques mot ? Le blond ne se laissait pas faire sans raison. Il aurait pu se défaire, se battre. Même un peu. Mais rien. Le vert haussa les épaules. Il suivait sans doute une logique qui échappait à son entendement. Tant pi, ce que Zorro voulait, il l'avait. Sans rien ajouter, il se redressa et fit pénétrer un doigt mouillé de pluie entre les fesses du blond.

Sanji se raidit sous la surprise. Il s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas rouvert ses yeux et il ne voulait plus jamais le faire. Incapable de résister… C'en était ridicule. Comment pouvait-il laisser son cœur divaguer ainsi ? Laisser son corps se… Un deuxième doigt ? Déjà ? Eh bien il semblait bien pressé ce fichu Marimo. Sanji dû prendre un instant pour se détendre. Ça faisait mal un peu, il devait se relaxer. Il devait penser à la pluie qui… Minute ! Il était à quatre pattes ? Et il avait… il avait deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui ? Donc éventuellement, très bientôt, les doigts seraient remplacés par…

Un gémissement échappa au blond alors que les deux doigts bougeaient en lui. Zorro arqua un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait aujourd'hui ? Il ne se battait pas, le rabrouait froidement, puis gémissait alors qu'il n'avait rien fait qui méritait un gémissement. Le vert planta les ongles de son autre main dans la chair du blond au creux de ses reins. Celui-ci s'arqua brutalement dans un nouveau gémissement. C'était bien beau tout ça, mais Zorro voulait s'amuser lui aussi. Décidant que c'en était assez, il fit pénétrer un troisième doigt dans l'anneau de chair du blond.

Oui ! Très bientôt, le membre du vert allait prendre la place de ses doigts. Il en mourrait d'envie ! Depuis la première fois, il voulait recommencer. Il adorait se faire dominer, et il savait qu'avec sa brutalité contrôlée et son côté instinctif animal, Zorro saurait lui faire voir des couleurs qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il avait envie de sentir le vert en lui et… Non, qu'était-il entrain de penser ? Ca ne pouvait pas être le Marimo qui le mettait dans cet état, ce ne devait pas être le Marimo ! Un homme… c'étaitt simplement par ce que c'était un homme… N'est-ce pas ?

- Allez…

- Quoi ?

- Met ton putain de truc dans moi tout de suite.

Surprit mais content de pouvoir profiter à son tour, Zorro détacha son pantalon et le descendit à mi cuisse, libérant son membre prêt à exploser. Il délivra les jambes de Sanji des siennes et ne perdit pas une seconde, il fit disparaitre sa virilité à l'intérieur de Sanji, qui soupira silencieusement de soulagement. Comme il avait envie de prendre Sanji ! C'était à son tour, il l'avait bien mérité… Et c'était divin, même s'il n'avait pas commencé à bouger.

- T'es impatient ? tenta Zorro.

Ils ne parlaient pas. Et ça manquait. Il y avait un vide, semblait-il. Zorro voulait que l'autre lui parle… Il disait de si belles choses quand il ne l'insultait pas…

Sanji ne répondit pas. Il se concentrait. Il voulait se détendre au plus vite. Oui, il était impatient. Cette intrusion en lui était délicieusement douloureuse. Le genre de douleur qui lui manquait. Qui serait suivit d'un type de plaisir sans nom que rien ne pourrait jamais égaler. Ses muscles étaient contractés, il respirait rapidement. Des mains se glissèrent sous lui, caressant son ventre, puis son torse, et commencèrent à détacher un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il leva un bras pour en retirer la manche, puis l'autre. Et les mains intruses, après avoir caressé son corps sans gêne, se saisirent des hanches avec force. Un tissu mouillé se colla de nouveau au dos du blond. Il sentait la chaleur du torse du vert au travers, ainsi que son cœur… Il battait si vite…

Zorro approcha ses lèvres de l'épaule convoitée et l'embrassa doucement. Il laissa sa langue errer sur la peau blanche avant d'y planter ses dents avec envie. Tout le corps de sa victime se raidit encore plus, si s'était possible. Une exclamation étouffée. Zorro savait qu'il adorait cette douleur lors des ébats. Pourquoi le mordre ? Pour satisfaire son propre besoin ? Pour l'aider à se détendre ? Ou peut-être bien simplement pour lui faire plaisir ? Il ne savait trop, mais il adorait entendre ces gémissements et sentir sa peau glaciale s'échauffer de seconde en seconde.

- Bouge, grogna le blond.

- Déjà ?

Aucune réponse. Décidément, ce blondinet au fessier sexy semblait bien bougon… Zorro décida de laisser tomber sa revanche. Alors qu'il était en lui et avait prévu de le défoncer violement pour son plaisir personnel, il décida plutôt de rendre l'autre… heureux. De le faire sentir bien. Il avait bien réussis à le rendre heureux pendant un moment, lui, dans le sous-sol du bateau… Il s'en était voulu à mort d'avoir tant apprécié d'ailleurs… Mais ce n'était pas son but. Il voulait seulement rendre sa bonne humeur et sa détermination combattante au blond. Après tout, un combat perdait tout son sens sans le désir de se battre, non ?

Fronçant les sourcils devant sa nouvelle décision, Zorro resserra sa prise sur le bassin de Sanji et donna un brutal coup de reins qui fit gémir le blond. Devant cette réaction, nullement due à la douleur, le vert recommença. Il se retira lentement du blond, savourant l'étroitesse et la chaleur qu'il lui offrait. Puis, agressif, juste avant de sortir complètement, il retourna violement en lui, y pénétrant le plus loin possible. Un nouveau gémissement. Il était sur la bonne voie.

Sanji s'en voulait de se laisser faire, et particulièrement d'aimer. Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait désiré cette situation et à quel point elle lui apportait un plaisir fou, alors que l'autre avait à peine commencé. Il se mordit le bras pour étouffer un troisième geignement. Les doigts du vert s'enfonçaient dans sa peau et le maintenait fermement en place. C'était divin… Pour le moment, du moins… Allait-il se contenter de simplement le brutaliser un peu ainsi ? Ça serait décevant… Sanji le sentit se repencher sur lui. Il s'attendait à une nouvelle tentative de baiser, mais il n'en fut rien. L'autre mordit son épaule à nouveau, tout en accélérant son mouvement du bassin.

Quelque peu déçu de ne plus entendre ses plaintes, Zorro le mordit de plus en plus fort, tirant sur la peau avec ses dents, n'hésitant pas à serrer ses mains sur la taille de son partenaire, quitte à lui briser des os. Il accélérait. C'était bon. Tellement bon d'enfin dominer ! Délicieux de pouvoir laisser ses pulsions animales malmener le corps de l'homme… et de sentir qu'il aimait.

La pluie coulait sur leurs corps. Rafraichissante et, bien qu'elle soit brutale, elle semblait presque caressante dans la violence de l'échange. Toutefois, quelque chose dérangeait Sanji. Un frottement désagréable dans son dos. Le tissu trempé du chandail de Zorro… Comme ce serait bien de sentir sa peau chaude à la place… Sentir avec exactitude chaque relief de ses muscles, sentir sa force, sentir ses raidissements… Non ! Il devait cesser de penser à…

- Sanji…

Non mais ça n'allait pas de soupirer son nom ainsi ! C'était indécent et puis… terriblement excitant. Se mordant plus fort le bras, il plissa ses yeux de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de regarder le vert par-dessus son épaules, ou pire, de répondre dans un grognement affamé…

Une main quitta sa taille pour remonter doucement le long de son flanc en le griffant doucement. Sanji n'eut pas le loisir de voir jusqu'où irait cette main, un nouveau souffle s'échappait des lèvres humides de l'épéiste.

- Humm… Sanji… S'il te plait…

À peine plus et il se serait libéré sur l'herbe, là, avant même d'avoir vraiment pu en profiter. Trop. Trop… Sanji décolla une main déterminée de l'herbe pour la passer par-dessus son épaule, et aller saisir le collet du chandail du vert. Il tira dessus de toutes ses forces, maisle tissu mouillé refusait de libérer le corps magnifique qu'il convoitait. Il tirait fort, sa main glissait, mais il se reprenait, tirait encore, gagnait quelques centimètres… Et mordait toujours son autre bras qui lui servait d'appuis.

Zorro laissa Sanji tirer autant qu'il voulait, mais voyant que le chandail lui collait à la peau, il décida d'aider un peu le blond. L'idée de le faire languir et de le forcer à parler comme il le faisait d'ordinaire lui effleura l'esprit, mais il la repoussa. L'autre n'était pas en état de jouer à chien et chat. D'une main, il releva donc son chandail et le passa par-dessus sa tête, heureux de s'en débarrasser. Il recolla son torse au dos du blond et tous deux purent sentir une décharge les traverser. Sentir la peau de l'autre, brulante sous l'orage glacial…

Le blond donna un petit coup de bassin. Sans s'en rendre compte, le vert avait cessé de bouger, savourant le moment. Il se remit en action à la demande du cuisinier, gardant son corps collé au sien, une main sur sa taille, l'autre sur son épaule. Il acceptait maintenant que l'autre accompagne son mouvement. Il ne l'immobilisait plus, il l'encourageait, le ramenait à lui en tirant son épaule, puis le repoussait avec l'autre main qui guidait ses hanches. Il sentait leurs corps s'échauffer, entendait son souffle effréné… Mais pas celui de Sanji.

Pourquoi n'entendait-il pas sa respiration ? Il vit alors que le blond se mordait le bras avec force, ses paupières hermétiquement closes. Avait-il mal ? Non, non, il aimait et il ne voulait pas le montrer. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensait plus à ces combats, il y avait autre chose… À quoi pouvait bien penser le blond pessimiste ?

La dernière fois. La veille devait déjà être la dernière fois, mais aujourd'hui, c'était la vraie dernière fois, décida Sanji. Une toute dernière fois. Ce n'était pas correct d'agir ainsi, il se mentait… Il n'aimait pas Zorro… Et pourtant, il le sentait dans chaque fibre de son corps. Sa peau le rendait fou, sa voix le laissait sans mots… Il essayait bien de dire non, mais son corps en redemandait… Mais était-ce réellement son corps qui souhaitait la proximité du vert ?

- Ton cœur bat très fort, tu devrais respirer, fit une voix étrangement douce et maladroite à son oreille.

Une sensibilité que le vert connaissait mal, n'utilisait pas souvent, seul son instinct le guidait. Zorro fut surprit de cette étrange douceur dans sa propre voix. Lui, le puissant épéiste, avec des muscles et des instincts d'homme chasseur…savait être doux ? Comme c'était étrange, jamais il n'avait été ainsi caressant avec un homme…

Sanji resserra ses dents contre sa peau. Il savait que quand l'autre le laisserait là, satisfait, il se haïrait lui-même plus encore qu'il ne le détestait lui. Il savait qu'il se sentirait coupable… Vraiment… c'était la dernière fois. C'était…

- Sanji…

Le blond sentit ses pensées s'envoler. Il revint à son corps et fut soudainement surprit de constater la détermination dans les coups de reins du vert. Il n'y allait pas de main morte. C'était bon… Mais il voulait plus… Plus fort… Ils le voulaient tous les deux…

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Zorro donna un coup de bassin particulièrement virulent et resta à l'intérieur du blond quelques secondes sans bouger. Il planta ses ongles dans sa peau. Mais ce n'était pas assez… Il avisa son katana dans l'herbe à portée de main. Pouvait-il ? Sans lui faire de nouvelles blessures, seulement pour le sortir de son mutisme…

Le vert attrapa la poignée et entreprit de frôler la cuisse du blond du dos de sa lame. Il ne décollait pas son torse du dos brulant, il voulait le garder tout près. Il fit remonter le métal froid vers la hanche du blond, puis longea son flanc. Il le sentait s'arquer et se raidir, il savait qu'il était excité, mais il se mordait toujours. Que faire ?

Le blond donna un coup de rein impatient. Zorro avait encore une fois cessé de bouger, il réfléchissait. Comment faire réagir le blond ? Un nouveau coup de rein. D'un soudain élan violent, Zorro saisit Sanji à la gorge de sa main libre et le serra doucement, sans l'étrangler, juste pour le violenter un peu. Il se redressa doucement, entrainant avec lui le blond, qui dû cesser de se mordre le bras. Ses mains quittèrent le sol inondé et il se retrouva à genoux, le dos toujours bien collé à son assaillant. Zorro le tenait bien contre lui, mais ne recommençait pas son mouvement de vas-et-viens. Sa prise sur le cou du blond se resserra quelque peu. Son épée toujours dans l'autre main, il en profita pour en promener la partie non tranchante sur le torse de sa victime, le provoquant.

La tête appuyée contre l'épaule du vert, Sanji fronçait les sourcils. Il se retenait… Il était tellement excité par ce démon contenu… Il voulait prendre part à l'action, la vivre avec lui… La main sur sa gorge le força à tourner la tête doucement. Il ne résista pas. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Il ne voulait rien voir, ne voulait pas être vu, ne voulait… que sentir…

Zorro le regardait en se demandant pourquoi l'autre avait un air si tourmenté. Décidément, il y avait bien des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Comment l'apaiser ? Il prit un risque et approcha avec douceur son visage du blond. Ses lèvres l'appelaient. Tellement rouges, elles étaient pincées, tendues. Stressées. Comme si ces doux ourlets rosés étaient **une **porte jalousement verrouillée qui menait à un secret. Qui conduisaità une voie vers le paradis…

Il se pencha si lentement qu'il n'aurait su dire à quel moment ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles tant désirées de Sanji, mais quand il y parvint, Zorro soupira intérieurement d'aise. Ses lèvres se pressèrent, doucement d'abord, puis avec insistance contre leurs semblables. Il voulait qu'elles sentent son désir. Son besoin de les embrasser, de recevoir leur attention.

Incertaines et coupables, lentement, les lèvres du cuistot se détendirent, retrouvant leur forme arrondie semblable à un fruit mur. La main qui l'étranglait presque migra vers sa nuque sans desserrer sa prise. Pressant sa bouche contre celle du cuistot, Zorro émit un léger gémissement pour lui communiquer son plaisir. Les lèvres de Sanji s'entrouvrirent d'elles mêmes et laissèrent paraitre un petit bout de langue timide. Avait-il le droit d'aimer embrasser Zorro ? La pression sur sa nuque se resserra. Il y penserait plus tard. Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Se laissant aller, le blond prit le contrôle du baiser, dominant les lèvres du vert, capturant sa langue pour jouer avec elle et la posséder. Un plaisir coupable, mais tellement puissant… Il sentait la main sur sa hanche se resserrer avec délice et bientôt, un coup de rein puissant lui fit presque ouvrir les yeux de surprise. Presque. Le vas et viens du vert était déterminé et puissant, ses mains tenaient Sanji comme s'il menaçait de s'enfuir à tout moment. Le blond avait l'impression, pour la première fois avec le vert, qu'il était un petit être fragile, protégé entre les bras d'un homme bienveillant. C'était sans doute son côté romantique qui lui faisait penser à ça… Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il avait envie d'y croire… Juste pour un bref instant.

L'une de ses mains pâle remonta lentement le long des côtes du vert jusqu'à sa nuque. Perdant ses doigts habiles entre les courts cheveux de celui qu'il voyait maintenant comme son amant, il se sentait libre. Ces cheveux doux, même mouillés, le rendaient fou, et il savait que l'autre adorait. Ça se voyait dans tout son corps. Dans ses lèvres, ses mains, son rythme, sa respiration…

La bouche affamée de Zorro ne cessait de demander plus au blond. Il aimait tellement l'embrasser, sentir sa bouche partout sur son corps… Sa langue et ses lèvres… Ses dents parfoisjoueuses… Il gémit doucement contre le blond, encore. Il s'échauffait vraiment à présent. L'autre, de plus en plus réceptif, devenait une flamme plus brillante que le soleil. Il l'embrassait avec une fougue affamée, se laissait guider sans résister, accompagnait chaque mouvements à la perfection… Des frissons courraient sur sa peau d'ivoire, mais ce n'était pas la pluie glaciale, c'était autre chose. Du plaisir.

- Je… je n'arrive plus à respirer, haleta Sanji en décollant à peine ses lèvres de celles de Zorro.

Celui-ci relâcha un peu sa nuque et le blond pu appuyer son front dans le cou brulant du vert. Un gémissement échappa à Zorro, les doigts dans ses cheveux lui faisaient perdre l'esprit. Pleuvait-il encore ? Flottaient-ils au dessus du sol ? Et ce petit blond qu'il soutenait presque, était-il réellement entrain de répondre à ces coups de bassins comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

- Sanji…

Ses lèvres caressaient ses cheveux imbibés. Allait-il réellement dire cela ? Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi pas ?

-… tu… tu sais dans la calle… quand tu me demandais ce que j'aimais de toi… Humm… Sanji… Je t'ai dis que j'aimais ta bouche… J'adore quand tu m'embrasse et que tu promène tes lèvres sur moi… Mais il y a autre chose… Tellement d'autres choses…

Le blond n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre. Il n'était pas certain que l'autre voulait vraiment lui dire non plus, s'il se fiait à la violence de son attaque un peu plus tôt. Mais il décida de le laisser parler. Il se sentait bien. Tant qu'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux… tout irait bien. Le blond remonta sa main libre jusqu'à sa nuque, la posant sur celle du sentait le plaisir monter en lui. L'autre bougeait avec souplesse…

- J'aime ta voix. Quand tu parle, tu dis des belles choses… Et tu m'as fait découvrir ce qui est autour… Le vent, l'herbe… des odeurs, les textures… Ta voix…

Sanji tira doucement sur la main du vert et la porta à son torse, où son cœur battait à tout rompre. Lentement, il fit descendre la main vers son ventre, en douceur. L'autre ne résistait pas, mais parlait toujours.

- Et puis ton corps… Tu es solide, mais tu as l'air… tout petit… Fragile… et quand tu réagis c'est toujours une surprise de voir comment tu peux être… fort, doux et… tu contrôles tout… avec sensualité…

Le blond se taisait. Il lui avait dis qu'il aimait son odeur, la douceur de ses cheveux et son corps musclé. Le vert peinait à parler et il s'acharnait à continuer. Qu'il arrête ! La main que Sanji guidait finissait de descendre son ventre. Il la fit glisser dans un petit buisson doré et enfin, arriver à son but. Elle ne se fit pas prier et empoigna le membre durcit du blond pour lui appliquer un mouvement féroce. Sanji laissa tomber une plainte bruyante que seule la pluie put empêcher de se faire entendre jusqu'aubateau. C'était tellement bon. Il se laissait guider par l'autre main sur sa hanche et bougeait son corps au rythme de l'épéiste. Une main toujours dans ses cheveux, l'autre reposait sur son bras puissant qui bougeait en rythme, s'acharnant sur sa virilité. Tout était tellement bon.

- Et puis aussi…

- Arrête.

- Mais…

- Gardes enpour une autre fois, soupira le blond qui n'était pas certain d'aimer ces aveux.

Pour empêcher l'autre de répondre, il tourna légèrement sa tête et taquina le creux de sa clavicule du bout de sa langue. L'autre laissa échapper un hoquet et commença à ralentir. Non. Pas question qu'il ralentisse ! Le blond devint plus vigoureux encoredans ses mouvements, rappelant à l'autre que son plaisir pouvait se trouver à deux endroits en même temps.

Zorro se noyait. Trop de sensations différentes. Sur son corps et à l'intérieur de son âme en même temps. Il réalisa que Sanji menait la danse. Il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse faire. C'était son tour ! Acceptant les sensations que lui procurait la langue du plus jeune, il reprit un rythme endiablé, plantant ses ongles dans la peau de la taille du blond, cherchant à lui montrer qui dominait.

Une plainte s'éleva. Ou peut-être bien deux. Le bruit des corps ruisselants, claquant l'un contre l'autre, était érotique et les halètements, les lamentations des deux hommes, créaient une symphonie dont la forêt ne pouvait qu'être jalouse. Le plaisir montait, les enveloppaient. Le froid n'arrivait plus à leur peau, n'arrivait pas à franchir leurs désirs. Chaque larme du ciel était une caresse, chaque violente bourrasque les encourageait.

- Ohhh… Sanji…

La langue qui jouait tout près de son cou, qui savait le rendre fou, l'envie de son partenaire, la chaleur à l'intérieur de lui, ses mouvements, la main dans ses cheveux, qui s'accrochait, tirait un peu, glissait, revenait… Il devenait fou, tout montait, ou descendait, il ne savait plus… Tout allait tellement vite…

La main sur le membre de Sanji, les muscles du vert qui s'emboitaient à la perfection dans son dos, le bas de son dos… où il y avait une délicieuse intrusion dans son corps, la main accrochée à lui, qui griffait en glissant, revenait, plus déterminée à s'encrer dans cette peau délicieusement chaude, écorchait la peau de nouveau… et ces halètements bestiaux tout près de son oreille… Il perdait la raison, l'avait déjà perdue, n'avait plus aucun repère… Ça tournait si vite, peut-être avait-il la tête en bas, il ne savait plus… Tout tournait si rapidement…

- AAH !

Qui avait crié ? Pourquoi ?

Le silence, soudainement si sourd, tellement vide… Un silence vide, quelle ironie. Un silence n'est jamais vide, un vacarme existe toujours quelque part… Puis, lentement, la pluie revint. Le sol spongieux, les lames de rasoirs tombant du ciel, les hurlements des bourrasques indignées dans les arbres dansants. Encore ? Oui… une fois de plus…

Zorro vit à peine la semence du blond avant que la pluie ne la balaye. Il était venu lui aussi. En même temps. Quelle sensation étrange… Il lâcha doucement Sanji, qui retomba à quatre pattes au sol. Il se releva, se rhabilla, ramassa son katana. Sanji ne bougeait pas.

- Tu sais…

- Dégage.

Le ton était froid et sans réplique. Zorro haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Il se posait encore plus de questions. Il n'avait pas trouvé sa réponse… Mais il était prêt à recommencer. N'importe quand.

Une fois les pas éloignées dans la tempête, Sanji se laissa choir au sol et se recroquevilla. Un coup de tonnerre ébranla la terre. Il ne se leurrait pas. Jamais un mensonge aussi gros n'aurait pu être gobé par quiconque… Aucune illusion.

Ils venaient de faire l'amour.

Un sanglot amer le secoua. Il le retenait depuis si longtemps. Oserait-il ouvrir les paupières ? À quoi bon ? Même les yeux fermés, il voyait trop bien ce qui l'entourait. Zorro était partit rapidement, le laissant là, seul. C'était bien ainsi. Un nouveau sanglot ébranla tout son corps alors que le froid semblait le pénétrer jusqu'aux os. Ses larmes… Car il pleurait un peu plus tôt… Ses larmes traîtresses… Elles n'avaient pas cessées de couler. Quand la lame s'était posée sur sa gorge, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés nus, quand il avait ressentit ce plaisir, quand ils s'étaient embrassés, quand la jouissance l'avait transporté dans un monde merveilleux… Jamais ses larmes n'avaient cessées de couler… et elles coulaient toujours.

Si Zorro n'avait pas sa réponse, Sanji avait la sienne. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il retourna au bateau, subissant les foudres de Chopper d'être resté dehors dans le froid si longtemps. Mais le blond n'écoutait pas. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête…

Il allait tuer Zorro.

* * *

**Niark niark ! Est-ce que je vais vraiment faire mourir Zorro ? :O J'adore tuer des persos mais les lectrices n'apprécient pas d'ordinaire ..' Question comme ça, qui est intéressé par un drame psychologique (avec des lemons s'entend, je reste moi après tout...) entre Fred et George de Harry Potter ? (Histoire de me motiver ;) )**


	8. Nuit d'attente et de torture

**Yosh ! La fin approche, vous la sentez ? ^^ Mais c'est pas aujourd'hui que vous allez savoir si Sanji tue Zorro par contre :P Rooh que je suis michante !**

**(En passant, pardon d'être si lente à répondre aux reviews ! C'est super important pour moi d'y répondre et je ne vous oublie pas ! Mais quand je suis entrain d'écrire un chapitre, ça me mélange de parler du précédent (je sais, c'est stupide) Mais comme j'ai terminé le prochain chap, je vais pouvoir... Ah non, je viens d'avouer que j'avais fini le prochain lemon... Je vais me faire harceler pour le poster maintenant =.=')**

* * *

Sanji ne dormait pas. Il se retournait sans cesse dans son hamac, tentant de trouver une position confortable. Ils étaient en mer depuis une semaine déjà, et l'épéiste agissait étrangement. Il devait trouver le bon moment et le courage pour… Sanji se mordait la lèvre chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il _devait_ le tuer. Sinon il ne cesserait jamais de le hanter, d'abuser de son corps et de vivre dans son esprit. Le blond fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces jusqu'à voir des petits points noirs… Mais même avec ça, il voyait encore les images derrière eux. Ça lui faisait tellement mal de se l'avouer. Tellement mal de seulement envisager qu'il… _Tu l'aimes_, lui répétait une toute petite voix dans sa tête. Une voix détestable qu'il s'empressait alors d'étouffer par une vague de haine. Mais ses paroles restaient toujours, et revenaient quand il ne s'y attendait pas… Il ne pouvait pas aimer son ennemi. Et il devait résister. Mais il avait déjà constaté sa piètre volonté de résistance plusieurs fois… Il ne restait qu'une dernière solution. L'un deux devait disparaitre.

Zorro ne dormait pas non plus. Il fixait une vis au plafond. Une semaine en mer à se promener comme une ombre. Il ne dormait plus sur le pont et s'entrainait moins. Il cherchait à s'occuper, mais quand il eut récuré le pont pour la troisième fois de la semaine, il dû se trouver un autre passe-temps… Il cherchait à avoir une vie normale. Comme avant, quoi ! Mais quand il faisait ses activités d'avant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le sourire de Sanji… Pourquoi ? C'était ridicule ! Qui pensait toujours à la même personne toute la journée ? Complètement idiot… Et quand il se retrouvait seul avec lui, il se sentait malade. Il avait la nausée et un étrange nœud faisait mourir les mots dans sa gorge. Il lui semblait avoir le ventre vide, léger… comme s'il était gonflé à l'hélium ! Penser à quelqu'un sans cesse et être comateux en sa présence. Et puis quoi encore ? Tout ça était… une comédie sans blague.

Ignorant les pensées l'un de l'autre, ils eurent envie de se lever pour aller faire un tour sur le pont et respirer l'air frais de la nuit. En même temps, ils se retournèrent dans leur couchette, puis s'immobilisèrent, figés d'horreur. L'autre allait-il se lever ? Valait mieux rester couché… Ils devaient essayer de dormir. D'abord parce que Sanji devrait encore cuisiner toute la journée pour Luffy le lendemain… Autant lui occuper la bouche pour qu'il ne parle pas. Mais il s'en fichait bien de ça… C'était toujours moins pire que Zorro… Dont Usopp avait demandé des leçons privées d'entrainements… Aussi bien dormir… et espérer ne pas rêver à la peau douce et chaude, aux formes, aux yeux de l'autre… De cet imbécile…

* * *

**À très bientôt pour des émotions fortes :P**

**Shoku**


	9. Le dernier combat

**Oï ! À défaut de pouvoir vous offrir du chocolat, je vous offre un chapitre, joyeuse Pâques ^^**

**Un petit mot afin remercier Meika-San pour sa review, ainsi qu'à toutes celles à qui je peux répondre, merci infiniment, vous me motivez tellement ! Un peu trop même, j'ai commencé tout plein de fics .. J'espère bien que vous viendrai les lire aussi :D**

**Un ÉNORME merci aussi à ma bêta qui est ma foi vraiment très patiente ^^ Merci, je t'adore Shimizuu :D**

****Dernier truc hors sujet: j'ai reçu plusieurs menaces de mort si je ne postais pas rapidement le prochain chap, ou si je tuais un des persos... Je dois vous dire, chères meurtrières en herbe... que j'adore ça ! :D****

* * *

Assez, c'était assez ! Il y pensait tout le temps, il le voyait dans ses casseroles, il se réveillait la nuit en pensant à lui, il prenait sa douche en se… ASSEZ ! Huit jours en mer. Huit jours depuis la dernière, la vraie, dernière fois. Il devait agir. Sinon ils atteindraient une île et le vert trouverait un moyen pour recommencer, et lui, faible qu'il est, ne pourrait se soustraire à ses bras divinement caressants et… NON ! Il devait agir avant ! Ainsi, il jetterait son corps à la mer et il se ferait dévorer par les monstres marins. Disparu sans laisser de trace le Marimo ! Et RIEN ne resterait. Rien…. Que… Non ! Non, pas de regret, pas de tristesse, pas de colère. Il ne resterait rien !

- Sanji ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu coupe le même poisson depuis dix minutes en fixant le vide… Il est assez malmené, je crois…

- Oh ? Oui… tu as raison, Robin… heu ! Swan ! Robin-Swan !

L'archéologue haussa les épaules. Il agissait étrangement depuis quelques temps... Et elle replongea dans son livre.

Plus tard, alors qu'il faisait déjà un noir d'encre à l'extérieur, l'équipage se prépara à aller dormir. Zorro était toujours le dernier à y aller. C'était parfait. Sanji fit mine de faire un peu de ménage danssa cuisine le temps que les derniers retardataires se mettent au lit, puis il attaqua l'ascension de la longue échelle qui menait au mat. La détermination sur son visage était sans limite… Et l'hésitation dans le tremblement de ses mains, incontrôlable.

Une fois en haut, il regarda par la petite fenêtre circulaire de la porte. Assis en tailleur, dos appuyé au mur, yeux clos, mains reposants sur ses genoux, l'épéiste méditait au fond de la salle, torse nu. La fenêtre près de lui était ouverte et les rideaux se balançaient doucement dans la brise nocturne. Zorro avait éteint toutes les lumières de la vigie, mais la lune, particulièrement brillante, éclairait son profil serein et mettait en valeur chaque détail de son torse façonné à l'entrainement.

Ses trois katanas étaient près de la porte, près de Sanji, et non de lui. La lune s'y reflétait aussi, comme trois petites promesses chuchotées. Trois promesses de mort. Une hésitation. Quoi ? Non ! Pas question d'hésiter ! Il n'avait pas d'autre choix ! Il…

_Tu l'aimes…_

Ferme ta gueule, pourriture ! Ignorant la voix dans sa tête, le cuistot se mordit la lèvre. S'il entrait doucement, l'autre l'entendrait et bougerait. Valait mieux faire vite. Il prit une profonde inspiration en posant sa main contre la poignée et Sanji ouvrit la porte de la vigie en trombe, fit un pas, et saisit la poignée d'une épée. Sortant la lame de son fourreau d'un geste brusque, le cuisinier la pointa vers l'épéiste. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater la chaleur qui régnait dans la petite salle circulaire. Légèrement surprit de se retrouver en une telle position devant Zorro, Sanji en oublia de se composer un visage menaçant. Il semblait terrifié, et déterminé à la fois.

Zorro avait ouvert un œil intrigué. Il voulait quoi l'autre ? L'impressionner ? Il n'y arriverait pas. Surtout parce qu'il tremblait tant que la pointe de la lame allait dans tous les sens. Particulièrement parce qu'une mèche blonde tombait devant son regard de chiot comme un rayon de soleil. Spécialement parce que le souffle rapide qui agitait sa poitrine était la seule chose que Zorro voyait. Son souffle, ses lèvres humides entre-ouvertes… Il entendait presque son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

Un long moment passa où les deux hommes se regardèrent sans parler. Sanji cherchant à ne pas perdre la volonté de tuer, Zorro à comprendre pourquoi son souffle s'accélérait lui aussi.

Le vert réussit enfin à détourner le regard de la peau blanche et hypnotique de son vis-à-vis. Vite, il devait trouver quelque chose à dire, relaxer et… Bon sang ! Il était entrain de méditer et il se sentait comme s'il venait de traverser Calm Belt à la nage !

- Fais attention avec ça, cuistot, tu pourrais te blesser…

La rage prit place dans le cœur de Sanji. Il sera les dents et cessa de trembler. Zorro n'avait pas vu le changement. Tranquillement, pour faire croire au blond qu'il était décontracté, il étira ses bras vers le haut afin de délier ses muscles. Il ne regardait pas Sanji… Peut-être aurait-il du…

Le blond lança le katana droit devant lui, vers Zorro. C'était plus gros qu'un couteau de cuisine, mais ça restait la même chose. La lame fit un vol interminable, que Sanji ne quitta pas de son regard noir. Elle se planta finalement profondément dans le mur opposé. Un bruit légèrement visqueux, puis un toc subtil. Une brève exclamation de surprise. Sanji détourna le regard pour fixer ses souliers quelques secondes. Merde… Il n'avait pas pu…

Zorro lançait un regard d'horreur à sa main, clouée au mur par sa propre lame. Il voyait le reflet de la lune sur la surface métallique disparaitre dans sa paume, et le sang couler comme une cascade sur son poignet. Sa lame, son amie, ressortait dans le dos de sa main pour s'enfoncer dans le mur, le clouant comme un insecte. Ses yeux, voilés d'incompréhension, trop surpris pour exprimer de la haine ou de la colère, tournèrent lentement vers le blond. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu au départ… Pourquoi en venir là ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

Sanji le regarda dans les yeux. Un regard glacé. Si froid que Zorro se sentit paralyser, ne pensant même pas à retirer la lame avec son autre main. Lentement, le blond se pencha et saisit une autre lame. Il s'approcha doucement de l'insecte qu'il avait épinglé au mur, ne sachant pas encore ce qu'il allait en faire. Il s'avança tout près de lui, se penchant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Très lentement. Au ralentit. Son visage face au sien, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, son regard noir, sans le reflet de la lune, tranchant, planté dans celui de Zorro, où une faible lueur de d'inquiétude commençait à s'installer. Si près, Sanji sentait son souffle contre sa bouche. Il en aurait respiré chaque atome. Il se sentait faiblir. Pourquoi se mettre si près ? Non ! Il devait se concentrer. Appuyer l'autre katana sur sa gorge et…

- Ça fait mal ? demande Sanji d'une voix neutre.

- …

Trop stupéfié pour parler, Zorro se contentait de le fixer sans savoir à quoi s'attendre. La question prit longtemps avant qu'il ne la comprenne… Quoi faisait mal ? C'est alors qu'il sentit réellement la morsure de sa blessure. Oui. Oui, ça faisait…

- Je ne répéterai pas, avertit le blond en posant le tranchant de la seconde épée sur sa gorge.

- Oui… un peu… s'empressa de répondre la voix mal assurée du vert.

Sanji hocha la tête et retira la lame de sa gorge. Un éclair traversa alors l'esprit de Zorro. Le blond lui avait toujoursdit non. Deux, trois fois déjà… Et il avait insisté, il avait… Une boule sembla s'installer au creux de son ventre. Il ne voulait pas blesser Sanji … Il l'avait voulu, au début… pour l'humilier, mais pas en arriver jusqu'à ce point là. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était le plus fort, c'est tout… Mais plus maintenant, il ne voulait plus… Il réalisa en regardant les prunelles noires de l'autre homme qu'il avait vraiment dut lui faire du mal, ce qui le fit culpabiliser. A présent il s'en voulait terriblement. C'était tellement soudain comme regret. Et étrange… Comment faire pour s'excuser ?

Sanji lisait en Zorro comme dans un livre. Ses yeux parlaient avec encore plus de clarté que des mots. Il voyait les remords et un brin de tristesse, lui demandant de le pardonner.

Le vert n'avait pas comprit sa question. Sanji ne voulait pas savoir s'il avait mal à sa main, il voulait savoir s'il avait mal à l'âme, comme lui. Mais qu'importe… Il le voyait dans ses yeux tout ça, alors peut importe s'il comprenait ou non le réel sens de sa question… Le blond amorça un geste pour se relever, mais sans comprendre comment, une main se posa au creux de ses omoplates et l'attira doucement vers le prisonnier. Très lentement.

Moment de panique, il aurait dû lui clouer l'autre main ! Sanji voyait l'égarement dans le visage miellé qui se rapprochait. La pression dans son dos était celle d'un papillon, maislui semblait être insurmontable. Il ne pourrait jamais se soustraire à cette main. Tout près, quelques millimètres… Personne ne le forçait à se laisser pousser de la sorte, pourquoi ne se relevait-il donc pas ? _Pourquoi_ ? Le souffle de plus en plus près, de plus en plus chaud et tremblant. Le souffle du vert qui s'échouait sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres… Il était si près, il ne voyait plus la bouche du vert… mais il la sentait… frôlant doucement la sienne, demandant la permission. Depuis quand le vert demandait-il ? Il prenait, d'ordinaire, non ? Depuis… quand… ?

_Tu l'aimes…_

Sanji ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant dans un lent baiser, passionné et doux comme la soie. Il ne cherchait pas à séduire, ni à rendre l'autre fou. Il… profitait, simplement… répondant à la douceur qu'il lui offrait. La langue désireuse de rédemption du vert caressa de façon aérienne les douces lèvres de son tortionnaire. Avait-elle le droit ? Pouvait-elle ? D'espérer racheter avec la tendressetoutes les agressions qu'elle avait pu faire sur le corps de Sanji ? Glissant avec douceur sur les lèvres roses du blond, elle rencontra sa jumelle, qui l'entraina dans une valse lente et amoureuse. Le temps était suspendu, et le baiser dura jusqu'à la fin du monde, si ce n'est plus encore…

Sanji se recula doucement en se léchant les lèvres, avant de se saisir de celle du bas avec ses dents. Il prit quelques secondes pour que le monde cesse de tourner. Pour que son cerveau se connecte de nouveau. Puis il ouvrit les yeux lentement. La glace dans ses iris avait fondu et le vide la remplaçait. Zorro semblait toujours aussi désolé. Oui… on est toujours désolé le jour de sa mort.

Sans crier gare, Sanji asséna un puissant coup de poing à la mâchoire de Zorro. La violence du coup l'aurait sans doute projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce si sa main, clouée au mur au dessus de sa tête, ne l'avait pas retenu, lui faisant conserver sa position assise. L'épéiste resta immobile un instant, la tête tournée de côté, puis, il prit une lente inspiration et releva la tête, faisant face à Sanji.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas, confessa le vert après un instant.

Il semblait si misérable. Méprisable… Sanji ne comprenait pas non plus. Pourquoi _lui_ ? Sa rage remonta le long de son bras encore une fois et, alors qu'il levait le poing pour frapper de nouveau, il s'arrêta. Depuis quand utilisait-il ses mains ainsi ? De manière aussi barbare ? Zorro fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces. Il attendait le coup suivant… qui ne venait pas. En osant les ouvrir, il vit que Sanji s'était relevé et le regardait de haut. La pointe de la lame qu'il tenait était appuyée contre sa gorge. Il déglutit. Depuis quand restait-il aussi impuissant devant quelqu'un qui le menaçait ?

- Je vais te tuer, dit Sanji sans émotion.

- P… Pourquoi ? fit l'autre sans comprendre.

Il réalisait sa position. Totalement à la merci de l'autre. Mourir ? Comme ça ? Il l'avait mérité… Après tout, l'autre lui disait non, c'était des viols ! Il était un salaud. Mais il voulait se racheter.

- Pourquoi ? répéta le vert, voulant l'entendre de la bouche de Sanji.

_Tu l'aimes…_

Le blond se retourna, dos à Zorro, sans répondre, laissant la lame pendre négligemment le long de son bras, la pointe appuyée au sol. Pourquoi… en voilà une question ! Que répondre ? Fallait-il seulement donner une réponse ?

- Sanji… Je… Avant de me tuer, je voudrais que tu m'expliquesquelque chose…

Devant le silence du blond, Zorro soupira. S'il allait mourir, autant en avoir le cœur net. Il n'avait pas trouvé la réponse lui-même, peut-être que Sanji pourrait l'éclairer…

-… Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi… quand je te vois je me sens… étrange. Mon cœur bat fort et j'ai chaud… Je me sens… lourd et léger en même temps. J'essais de ne pas te regarder pour que personne ne remarque, mais c'est plus fort que moi et… Je sursaute quand j'entends ton nom. Je rêve touj…

- Ferme ta gueule, le Marimo, murmura le blond.

- ..ours à toi et… quoi ?

- FERME-LA OU JE TE COUPE LA LANGUE !

Zorro peinait à respirer. Beaucoup de sang s'écoulait de sa main, et son flanc était rouge. Il vit Sanji se retourner lentement pour lui faire face, le regard fou, et réalisa qu'il ne rigolait absolument pas.

- Je veux simplement comprendre…

Un coup de pied saisit Zorro au ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Penché vers l'avant sous l'impact, sa main l'empêchant de se rouler en boule, le vert gémit. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant sous le regard hystérique du blond. C'était bien la première fois. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il toussa, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, cracha un peu de sang alors qu'un filet écarlate coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Sanji était horrifié. Alors… lui aussi ? Il était justetrop stupide pour s'en rendre compte ? De nouveau, il appuya la lame contre sa gorge… et fut incapable de donner le coup de grâce. Le tuer signifiait ne plus jamais voir son corps, entendre sa voix, sentir son odeur…Le tuer c'était aussi la paix, la liberté… Mais voulait-il vraiment être libre ?

Sanji souhaitaittuer Zorro parce qu'il l'aimait malgré lui.

Zorro allait mourir en ne sachant jamais que la maladie qui l'habitait se nommait l'amour… Que le blond souffrait du même mal et que le seul remède était d'être ensemble. Être ensemble… Sanji ne pourrait donc jamais guérir. Et Zorro resterait ignorant et incomplet dans la mort. Quelle fin obscure…

- Sanji… s'il te plait…

- Tu vas la fermer ?

- Sanji…

- TAIS-TOI !

- Sanji…

Le ton implorant de Zorro en était presque pathétique. Son souffle était rauque à cause du coup dans son ventre, sa mâchoire commençait à enfler et ses lèvres étaient rouges de sang… comme tout le côté gauche de son corps. Sanji se précipita sur lui, laissa tomber l'armequ'il tenait toujours à la main et tombaà genoux à côté du vert. Il le saisit au collet, le fixant dans les yeux, encore… s'étaient-ils déjà autant regardés ? Il hésitait. Le frapper, encore ? Avec ses mains ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi utiliser sa main pour le frapper, lui ?

_Tu l'aimes…_

Ou bien… une dernière fois… Encore une dernière fois ?

Les yeux de Zorro étaient toujours interrogateurs, le blond hésita. Lui répondre ? Mais quoi ? Qu'il ne comprenait pas lui non plus ? Ou bien alors qu'il comprenait trop bien et que c'est pour ça qu'il devait le tuer ? Le filet de sang au coin de ses lèvres attirait son regard. Ses lèvres… Ses dents blanches et son sourire joueur arrogant… Comme il aurait aimé le revoir une dernière fois ce sourire…

- Humph !

Les yeux écarquillés, Zorro se retrouva avec un cuisinier affamé collé à ses lèvres, passionné. Il prit quelques secondes pour comprendre avant de répondre au baiser. Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste comme quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était animal. Une impatience affamée. Les lèvres de Sanji tentaient d'avaler celles de Zorro en les caressant, reculant à peine pour revenir rapidement, écrasant son nez sous l'assaut. Sa langue, elle, cherchait à provoquer l'autre, encore cachée dans son antre. La prendre, l'attirer à elle, puis la repousser, pour mieux la reprendre et la posséder. La faire danser, l'étourdir, lui faire croire qu'elle était seule, puis la surprendre de nouveau.

Ces embrassades passionnées rendaient Zorro fou. À chaque fois, elles l'avaient rendu fou. Son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Il n'avait plus mal. De faibles gémissements de satisfaction mourraient dans leurs bouches unies. Des gémissements désireux, de plaisir et d'envie.

La main libre de Zorro glissa sur la taille du blond avec précaution. Allait-il recevoir un nouveau coup ? Non. Pas cette fois. Il tira l'autre à lui, le faisant s'asseoir à cheval sur ses cuisses. Sanji ne se fit pas prier et colla son corps à celui de son amant. Car il l'était, son amant… Plus pour très longtemps, mais tout de même…

Les genoux de chaque côté du corps de Zorro, Sanji passa ses bras autour de son cou, le pressant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il savourait le sang dans sa bouche, le gout métallique et chaud, légèrement épais… le gout de la douleur. Désespéré, en manque de chaleur, de _sa_ chaleur, de celle de l'épéiste, en manque de ses bras, de ses muscles, de…

_Tu l'aimes…_

Puis, quelque chose attira l'attention du blond. Une sensation familière, qui provoqua aussitôt la même réaction dans son propre corps. Quelque chose de dur sous lui qui le fit cesser de penser un instant. Quelque chose de dur… qui apparut également entre ses propres jambes, frottant contre le ventre du vert. Quelle torture ! Non pas ses pensées… mais ce pantalon fichtrement trop serré !

Zorro n'était pas certain de comprendre. Non, en fait, il était certain… de ne pas comprendre. Ni ce qui lui arrivait, ni ce qui arrivait au blond, ni ce qui leur arrivait à tous les deux. Il ne savait pas si l'autre voulait toujours le tuer et il s'en fichait. Au moins, il mourrait satisfait. Plus satisfait qu'il ne l'aura jamais été parce que… Sanji était le seul à le faire sentir autant comblé dans ces moments là. Il n'avait jamais connu une pareille jouissance avec quelqu'un d'autre… C'est comme si son corps était autant heureux que son âme… Mais ça, il ne le réalisait qu'à l'instant. Ils étaient encore habillés, maisil ressentait un tel plaisir… déjà. Juste avec les mains, le torse, la bouche de Sanji… ses soupirs contre ses lèvres.

Zorro n'en pouvait plus. Il donna de petits coups de reins, ignorant la douleur qui pulsait dans sa main gauche pour se concentrer sur la droite qui tentait à la fois de caresser les cheveux de blés de Sanji, de lui arracher sa chemise et de guider ses hanches pour accompagner ses propres coups de bassin. Il ne savait plus que faire avec cette unique main. C'était insuffisant. Même avec ses deux mains, il n'en aurait pas assez pour caresser le blond autant qu'il le voudrait, n'en a jamais eu assez.

Sanji répondit aux coups de hanches, frottant son propre entre-jambe brulant contre celui du vert. C'était si bon ! Il envoya sa tête vers l'arrière, offrant son cou à Zorro qui ne se fit pas prieret embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était accessible, avant de laisser ses dents lafrôler, glissant jusqu'à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule du blond qui frissonnait d'appréhension. Ses doigts dans le cou de Zorro remontèrent un peu vers ses courts cheveux si doux.

Le vert planta ses dents avides dans la peau de son exécuteur. Il le sentit se cambrer de tous ses membres. Et ça l'excitait terriblement. Alors il mordit plus fort.

Zorro n'était pas doux dans l'âme. Il aimait les ébats brutaux. Mais s'il mordait Sanji à ce moment précis, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il adorait. Rien de plus. Il voulait lui faire vivre quelque chose de merveilleux. Et tout romantique qu'il était, doux et attentionné, le vert savait que Sanji n'avait pas dû recevoir ce genre d'attention très souvent. Un contact que certains voient comme étrange, voir amoral… Mais où est le mal si c'est ce qu'il aime ? De sa main libre, Zorro planta ses ongles dans le creux de ses reins, un gémissement lui répondit. Non, il n'avait pas dû vivre ce plaisir souvent à en voir ses réactions…

Sanji baissa soudainement les yeux vers Zorro, l'air sauvage. Allait-il le frapper encore ? Le blond avisa son torse dénudé avec un regard dangereux. Pourquoi lui, avait-il encore sa chemise? Il voulait sentir sa chaleur contre sa peau nue, se bruler. Il laretira avec empressement et se colla à l'homme assis au sol, sentant enfincontre lui chaque détail de son ventre contracté, de ses mamelons durcis, du sang qui maculait son flanc. Ce sang chaud, rouge comme la mort, comme la haine, comme la passion…

_Comme l'amour…_

- Humm Sanji… J'ai tellement chaud à l'intérieur…

Le blond comprenait. Il n'avait pas chaud seulement à son corps, il était réchauffé aussi dans tout le reste de son être. Il ressentait la même chose. Glissant le long de ses cuisses, laissant une longue trainée humide de salive sur le torse miellé en descendant, Sanji se retrouva presque couché sur les jambes de l'épéiste. Le bouton de son pantalon était juste devant ses yeux. Avec gourmandise, il le fit sauter d'une main habille et alla chercher de son autre main l'objet convoité. Sortant un sexe rougit et gonflés de désir d'entre les jambes de son partenaire, Sanji lui lança un regard taquin. L'autre lui répondit de son sourire le plus joueur. Un sourcil arqué, sourire en coin, c'était le sourire préféré de Sanji. Celui qu'il avait tant détesté et qui, maintenant, le faisait fondre. Ce sourire…

_Tu l'aimes…_

Le blond retira le pantalon du vert, ignorant sa grimace de douleur alors qu'il tirait un peu sur sa main transpercée. Et alors ? On s'en fiche s'il a mal… Il va mourir ! Après…

Glissant comme une vipère, Sanji revint mettre son visage à la hauteur du membre de Zorro. Il se pencha doucement, le faisant tressaillir d'appréhension. À la dernière seconde, il bifurqua, et la virilité gonflée du vert ne fit que frôler sa joue alors que sa bouche allait se poser sur son aine. Léchant avec une douceur toute naturelle, Sanji descendit le long de la cuisse de Zorro, appréciant chaque tressautement, chaque soupire. Il continua sa course à l'intérieur de la cuisse, où la peau est tendre et sensible. Il fit quelques léchouilles en remontant doucement vers ses bourses.

Le cuisinier avait la douceur de la séduction en lui. C'était naturel. C'est sans doute pourquoi il aimait la souffrance; il connaissait la douceur sous tous ses aspects. Il aimait être doux. C'est ainsi qu'il était… Mais quand des ongles se plantèrent dans son épaule, il eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas serrer les dents. Après tout, c'était un bijou très sensible qu'il avait en bouche…

- Hummm… Prend-le…

Sanji fit la sourde oreille, retournant taquiner l'intérieur des cuisses de sa victime. La main quitta sont épaule. Déçu, il leva la tête pour la rappeler à lui, mais fut surprit de la voir si près, refermée sur le membre du vert, lui appliquant un va et vient vigoureux. Il arqua un sourcil.

- Tu veux que je t'embroche l'autre main aussi ? demanda le blond sur un ton mi-blagueur, mi-sérieux.

Pas question que le vert se… se fasse ça ! S'il le faisait, Sanji risquait de venir dans son pantalon sans même avoir le temps de le retirer. Zorro immobilisa sa main, mais il ne voulait pas lâcher son membre.

- Aller…Sanji… Ça fait mal tellement c'est… humm…

- Même pas capable d'attendre…

Le blond soupira exagérément avec un sourire en coin. Il donna une petite tape sur la main du vert, qui lâcha avec hésitation son sexe. Il allait exploser ! Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin d'attendre avant d'en arriver à l'action même. Sanji était le premier à mettre autant de temps dans les préliminaires… Et c'était tellement bon ! Mais en même temps, tellement douloureux… il ne pouvait plus attendre ! Il devait…

- Ohhh ! Hummm… San… ohh…

Dans d'autres circonstances, le blond aurait éclaté de rire. Il n'avait que léché du bout de la langue le membre de Zorro et le voilà qui se tordait en tous sens. Mais il ne pouvait pas rire. Pas en présence d'un condamné à mort…

Lentement, le blond recommença son geste. Posant le bout de sa langue à la base du sexe de l'épéiste, puis remonta lentement vers son gland écarlate, écoutant avec délice ses plaintes. Il s'attarda un instant sur cet endroit particulièrement réceptif, s'amusant à le lécher doucement, déposant un petit baiser aguicheur, lançant un regard séducteur. Il savait que le vert n'en pouvait plus. Et il adorait. Quand il sentit une main puissante saisir sa nuque, il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la pression de cette main le força à se pencher plus, introduisant le membre dans sa bouche.

Dans un autre monde où les formes et les couleurs se confondaient, Zorro ne réalisait pas qu'il étouffait presque Sanji en lui enfonçant sa virilité dans la gorge. Sans doute aurait-il appuyé moins fort sinon… Mais Sanji, loin de se plaindre de cette brutalité, continua à s'amuser de sa langue contre l'intrus dans sa bouche qui l'empêchait de respirer. Des points de couleurs dansaient devant ses yeux. L'étau sur sa nuque se resserra et lui fit remonter la tête un peu avant de la faire redescendre avec une sauvagerie étonnante. Le vert ne prenait pas en considération qu'il tenait la tête d'un homme, et agissait comme si c'était son propre sexe qu'il avait en main. Des mouvements amples et rapides.

Sanji commençait à avoir le tournis. Il adorait se faire brutaliser, mais il allait perdre connaissance si le vert continuait. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et sentait l'énorme sexe frapper dans le fond de sa gorge. Il laissa tomber une petite plainte en s'accrochant d'une main au bassin du vert, qui cessa aussi tôt son mouvement, comme sortant d'un rêve. Il regardait Sanji entre ses paupières mi-clauses, la respiration haletante. La main glissa alors de sa nuque à sa gorge avec une douceur prometteuse.

Immobile, Sanji attendait. Les doigts du vert se resserrèrent contre sa gorge. Et si Zorrodécidait de le tuer en premier ? Non… Il avait beau être un animal dans ses gestes, le vert restait une peluche dans sa tête. Une peluche ? Vraiment ? Depuis quand Sanji qualifiait-il le vert ainsi ? Une peluche… fidèle et douce avec ses amis… Un compagnon qui veille et…

_Tu l'aimes…_

Zorro attira alors Sanji vers son visage, le soulevant presque par sa gorge. Un regard emplis de désirs malsains, puis, un baiser. Non. Une guerre, où se mêlaient langues et dents, lèvres etcris. Zorro ne lâchait pas le cou du blond. Il le maintenait en place, l'étranglait presque.

Ils se mordaient les lèvres avec force, offraient une caresse brutale avec leur langue, avant de forcer le passage des lèvres affamées pour pénétrer profondément dans l'antre chaude, avant de se faire mordre et de se rétracter. Des lèvres en capturant une autre, permettantà la langue de la déguster, puis aux dents de mordre. Un cri, puis une attaque. Un gémissement de douleur, de plaisir…

Et les mains du blond, complètement incongrues, caressaient avec tendresse le torse du vert. Comme la soie la plus fine, glissant doucement sur un monde d'horreurs. Sanji sentait les frissons courir sur la peau brune, et des tressautements dans la violence de son baiser. Le vert aimait… évidement qu'il aimait…

_Il t'aime aussi…_

Quoi ?

_Tu le sais, il te l'a dit…_

Non ! Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait !

_Mais il a décrit ce que tu lui as appris à ressentir…_

Et alors ?

_Il t'aime… Tu le sais, il t'aime…. Et tu l'aimes…_

Sanji ouvrit brutalement les yeux et tenta de se soustraire à la main dans son cou et au baiser. Zorro le tenait trop fort, mais voyant qu'il insistait pour se soustraire à sa prise, il relâcha la pression de ses doigts à regret. Un regard interrogateur suivit. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant ! Pour la première fois, Zorro tenta de se servir de sa main gauche, celle clouée au mur. Elle avança un peu sur la lame, décollant le dos de sa main du mur. Il grimaça de douleur et s'immobilisa, suppliant le blond du regard.

S'étant reculé, Sanji observait Zorro. Un sourire gourmand naquit sur ses lèvres, ce qui eut comme effet de calmer le vert immédiatement. Lentement, le blond fit glisser ses mains le long de son propre corps en soupirant de plaisir.

Tressaillant devant cette vision excitante, Zorro porta sa main libre à sa bouche et en mordit un doigt. Sanji continua son infernale descente sur son torse nu, étalant un peu de sang sur lui, le sang qui avait coulé de la main de Zorro sur son corps. Il se caressa ainsi jusqu'à son pantalon, qu'il détacha avec provocation en regardant Zorro dans les yeux.

Un jeu. Pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu avant d'être trop sérieux ? Un simple amusement… Pour…

_Comme quand on fait l'amour ?_

Non, c'est plutôt comme…

_Comme ?_

Ferme la conscience de merde !

Zorro vit un étrange changement dans l'attitude du blond. Son petit sourire amusé s'éteignit et ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'étrange, comme s'ils cherchaient à se raccrocher à quelque chose. Comme s'il se demandait si ce qu'il faisait était mal. Lentement, il retira son pantalon et revint coller son corps à Zorro, tout en douceur. Leurs sexes se touchaient alors que Sanji reprenait place sur les cuisses du vert, mais ils n'y portèrent pas attention. Leurs yeux tentaient de dire… quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_Tu l'aimes…_

Je sais.

Le blond se rapprocha doucement pour se coller à l'épéiste de nouveau. Il appuya sa tête contre son épaule, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Les cheveux d'émeraude chatouillaient son front. Zorro ne sentait pas le savon, il n'avait pas encoreprit sa douche puisque le blond l'avait dérangé avant la fin de son entrainement, mais il ne sentait pas la sueur non plus. Il sentait lui. Une odeur épicée et chaude, comme le sable brulé au soleil. Une odeur délicieuse. Sanji entoura la taille de l'homme fort de ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui.

Zorro ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et en même temps, il comprenait. Ou plutôt il _sentait_ ce qui se passait. Son bras libre serra Sanji à son tour avec une certaine force protectrice. Il caressa ses cheveux de sa joue, doucement. Il voulait parler… Mais s'il le faisait, il briserait le moment. Sanji, lui, ne parlait pas…

- Zorro… Je t'ai menti.

- … ?

- Tu te souviens, dans la calle… ?

- …

- Je t'ai dis… que j'allais te faire gouter à l'amour…

- Je sais, j'y pense souvent…

- Je t'ai menti.

Zorro ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Il savait bien que Sanji ne l'aimait pas et qu'il avait fait cela juste pour l'embêter. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire…

- L'amour…

Sanji peinait à parler. Il déglutit pour tenter de faire passer la boule qui lui nouait la gorge, sans succès.

- L'amour, ce n'est pas d'être doux et de chercher à recevoir autant de plaisir qu'on en donne... Aimer, c'est être en accord avec l'autre et vouloir lui offrir le bonheur à chaque instant.

Zorro ne saisissait pas vraiment pourquoi Sanji lui disait cela maintenant. Le moment était drôlement choisi. Mais le vert en savourait chaque mot. Un long silence suivit. Aucun d'eux ne pensait à autre chose qu'à la respiration de l'autre, qui était au même rythme que la leur.

- Sanji…

- … ?

- J'aime quand tu me parles.

- …

- Tu sais… comme dans la calle ?

- Avec un air supérieur, ironisa Sanji.

- Non… Quand tu me fais réaliser tout ce qu'il y a autour.

- …

Sanji ne savait que répondre. Ça lui était si naturel de réaliser l'existence des bruits et des odeurs, qu'il se demandait comment on pouvait passer à côté de ces sensations. Savoir fermer les yeux, et se fier à ses autres sens… Comment ne pas le réaliser soi même ? Le monde était-il à ce point aveugle? Ne se fier qu'a la vue… quelle chose stupide !

Le silence se prolongeait. Le blond ne voulait plus jamais bouger. Le vert commençait à ne plus sentir sa main.

- Sanji… Tu peux libérer ma main s'il te plait ?

- Non… Je te tuerai après, et je veux être certain de ne pas te rater.

- Ah… D'accord, répondit un peu stupidement Zorro.

Sanji se dit qu'il devait bouger. Le monde recommencerait à tourner un jour. Et à ce moment là, Zorro devait être au fond de la mer. Il déposa un baiser au creux de sa clavicule avec douceur avant d'y laisser errer sa langue. L'autre se contracta et le blond sentit instantanément son membre redevenir dur. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient mous tous les deux. Ils avaient du se serrer ainsi l'un contre l'autre assez longtemps.

La caresse marqua le nouveau point de départ. Zorro se sentait s'échauffer. Il chercha les lèvres du blond, qu'il trouva facilement. Sa main libre glissa du dos d'albâtre à son flanc, puis à son ventre. Descendant doucement en effleurant du bout des doigts la peau glacée de Sanji, l'épéiste arriva au membre mi-dur de son geôlier. Il le frôla doucement avant de le prendre dans sa main, le sentant se raidir à chaque seconde.

La bouche qui s'afférait dans le creux de sa clavicule le rendait complètement fou, mais il arrivait à se concentrer assez pour masser doucement le bas ventre de Sanji. Il le sentit s'échauffer lentement. C'était repartit.

- Sanji…

Un soupir stratégique, calculé pour que le blond aime. Et ça fonctionna. Zorro sentit son corps mince se raidir.

- Sanji… Humm… Je veux plus…

Le blond entreprit alors de dénouer ses bras d'autour de la taille du vert pour la caresser de ses mains. Sa bouche remonta son cou jusqu'à l'oreille du vert, qu'il caressa du bout de son nez. Une envie soudaine le saisit, qu'il ne retint qu'à grandes peines.

_Dis-lui…_

Non.

- Sanji…

Le blond l'embrassa pour qu'il cesse de gémir son nom. Décidément, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui montrer à prononcer ainsi le nom de l'autre durant l'action… C'était… indécemment excitant. Et ça lui donnait l'impression de faire l'amour avec ce type qui…

_C'est ce que vous faites…_

Sanji ferma les yeux avec force. La main sur son entre-jambe se faisait pressante. Pourquoi se dépêcher ? Il recula un peu son visage de Zorro et l'interrogea du regard.

- Pourquoi autant se presser ?

- Ooh… Autant se presser ?Mais… Ça fait déjà longtemps qu'on est là et…

- Et… ?

- J'ai vraiment envie de plus, répondit Zorro, appuyant ses paroles d'un sourire lubrique.

Sanji n'était pas offusqué. Il savait bien qu'il était étrange et difficile à suivre. Il le menaçait, le frappait, l'embrassait doucement, avidement, lui faisait un câlin… C'était normal que l'autre ait envie de plus, il avait déjà patienté beaucoup pour un homme qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu à patienter.

- D'accord.

- C'est vrai ? fit le vert, plein d'espoir.

- Hum hum.

- Alors descend de mes jambes parce que comme ça, je ne peux pas les écarter…

- Et alors ?

- Eh bien… si tu veux me prendre… commença le vert, incertain.

Sanji lui offrit un sourire en coin, hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Si ça pressait tant, pourquoi s'embêter de détails ?

- Dis moi… tu ne préférerais pas que ça aille plus vite ?

- … oui, mais…

- Et je suppose que tu souffre déjà assez avec ta main, non ?

Zorro ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, il comprenait, mais il ne croyait pas comprendre la bonne chose. Le blond venait de lui dire clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le prendre hein ? Donc, logiquement…

Sanji se redressa sur ses genoux et cracha dans sa main avant de se rapprocher du vert pour murmurer quelques mots contre ses lèvres avec douceur.

- En fait… Je préfère largement quand c'est toi qui me prends…

Avant que sa phrase n'ait atteinte la conscience de l'épéiste, Sanji avait saisit son sexe pour l'humidifier avec la salive dans sa main. Un éclair de compréhension sembla se dessiner sur les traits de Zorro, mais déjà le blond se baissait pour se rasseoir lentement sur lui, sur son membre.

Une fois empalé, Sanji s'immobilisa. Ça tirait un peu. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas imposé à son intimité une pénétration sans la détendre avant. Mais il l'avait déjà fais plusieurs fois et ce n'était pas si terrible. Il suffisait de se relaxer. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fermé les yeux. Il les rouvrit en clignant, comme s'il émergeait de rêve, et sourit devant la tête d'ahurit que lui servait Zorro.

- Mais… c'est toi qui domine ! C'est… toi qui as gagné le combat, pourquoi tu… ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec un combat.

Sanji trouvait Zorro à la fois mignon et pathétique dans son ignorance.

- Mais… alors… Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- C'est ce que tu préfères. Et ce que j'aime moi aussi.

- Non, je veux dire… Si ce n'est pas un combat, pourquoi… ?

Sanji soupira de découragement. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de l'homme le plus idiot sur terre ?... Quoi !?

_Tu l'as dis !_

Non ! Non, je ne voulais pas dire amoureux dans le sens… Je voulais…

_Arrête d'essayer de te convaincre du contraire… Tu l'aimes… et tu le sais._

- Laisse tomber…

- Non, je…

Sanji donna un coup de rein pour faire taire le vert. Évidement, aucun mot ne put survivre à l'assaut et ils moururent tous dans la gorge du vert. Le cuistot recommença, ses paupières peinant à rester ouvertes sous toutes les sensations qui déferlaient en lui. Il avait Zorro à l'intérieur de son corps. Pour la troisième fois et… ciel que c'était divin ! Il aimait… Sentir ce membre palpitant à l'intérieur de lui, toucher ses points les plus sensibles et les plus secrets. Il adorait…

- Sanji…

- Tu sais… c'est vraiment indécent t'entendre répéter mon nom comme ça…

- Ohh… Pourquoi ? haleta le vert dans un sursaut de lucidité.

- C'est…

- Humm, Sanji… Sanji… c'est… tellement… Sanji…

Le blond pencha la tête de côté. Quoi ? Il le faisait exprès, non ? Non. Zorro était manifestement ailleurs. Les coups de bassin lents et amples du blond lui faisaient perdre le contact avec la réalité. Le vert préférait prendre qu'être prit, Sanji avait eu raison… Et l'autre ne se privait pas de le lui faire comprendre ! Il ne voulait plus forcer Sanji. Il voulait savourer sa douceur et son désir.

Analysant chaque mot, chaque froncement de sourcils, chaque soubresaut de la main posée sur sa hanche, le cuisinier comprit que son amant était entrain de monter très haut vers le ciel. Et Sanji voulait le suivre. Pourquoi continuer de tout analyser ? Il l'avait dit : ce n'était pas un combat… plus maintenant.

Fermant les yeux à son tour, Sanji posa ses lèvres contre celles, tant désirées de l'homme épinglé au mur. La main sur sa hanche descendit vers son fessier et se resserra, guidant les allers et venues du blond. Zorro le tenait juste assez fort pour que Sanji se sente encouragé et légèrement guidé. Pas brusqué, mais à la limite… Il adorait. Garder le contrôle mais sentir qu'il était en quelques sortes surveillé. S'accrochant de ses deux mains aux épaules de Zorro, il laissa tomber une plainte dans sa bouche avant de reculer ses lèvres doucement pour n'appuyer que son front contre celui de Zorro. Il avait chaud. Maintenant qu'il se laissait aller, qu'il se laissait, vraiment aller, il ressentait un plaisir sans nom monter en lui, comme la lave brulante d'un volcan. Ça montait, de plus en plus… Et il allait exploser… Mais pas tout de suite. Avant, il voulait profiter… Mais…

- Je n'ai plus d'air, souffla Sanji.

Sentant la chaleur soudaine de la peau de Sanji, Zorro réalisa qu'il était… différent. Il l'avait déjà remarqué plus tôt, quand il avait essayé de le tuer, qu'il avait changé, mais c'était encore plus différent maintenant… Depuis quand Sanji était-il à bout de souffle ? Cherchant une émotion secrète dans son regard, Zorro y vit quelque chose d'étrange. Une passion débordante. Un abandon. Pas comme quelque chose de nouveau… Plutôt comme quelque chose qui avait disparu. Une lueur de contrôle. C'est ça. Il n'avait plus cette étincelle assuré qui voyait tout. Et ses doigts, sur ses épaules… Le vert ne l'avait pas remarqué mais… ils avaient… changés. Ils s'accrochaient, mais pas avec assurance. C'était plutôt par instinct qu'ils étaient posés là, tremblotants et glissant légèrement. Tout tournait si rapidement dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser. Il verrait après. Pour le moment, sentir Sanji s'activer sur son membre le déconcentrait complètement. Mais ce regard…

- Humm… Sanji…

- Je sais…

Zorro pencha la tête pour atteindre le cou de neige de celui qui lui faisait perdre la raison. Loin de désapprouver, celui-ci pencha sa tête de côté pour donner libre accès au vert. Il s'empressa de mordiller la peau qu'il savait si sensible et enfin, Sanji laissa tomber un gémissement incontrôlé. Un vrai gémissement, une plainte de pur bonheur. De plaisir ? Un peu, oui… Mais surtout de bien-être, de joie.

- Ohh… Zo…

- Dis-le, chuchota Zorro contre la peau humide de sueur du blond.

_Tu l'aimes…_

- Oh… Z… Humm… Zorro… Zorro ! Je… Je…

_Tu l'aimes…_

- Sanji… Pourquoi… Pourquoi je ressens… tout ça… ?

_Il t'aime…_

- Zorro…

Sanji bougeait de plus en plus rapidement sur le membre du vert. À un rythme hallucinant. Il perdait ses repères et ses pensées s'effaçaient une à une. Il allait le tuer… Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il ne devait pas répondre à ses questions… Mais il ne se souvenait même plus de ces questions. Il le haïssait… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il… Non… Ça, il ne pourrait pas l'oublier. C'est bien la seule chose qui lui restait en tête. Ça et un mot, qu'il répétait comme une litanie, un hymne à son bonheur.

- Zorro… Zorro, oh… Zorro…

Chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom, il s'envolait plus haut. Il s'allégeait et montait avec lui vers un monde magnifique. Sans questions, sans cachette. Un monde fait de blanc et de rouge. Jamais de noir. De blanc pour la pureté des sentiments, de rouge pour la passion. Immaculé comme la lune, écarlate comme le sang. Le sang… Ils en avaient partout sur eux. Les mains de Sanji glissaient de ses épaules musclées, mais il continuait de bouger…

- Sanji…

- Zorro…

_Dis-lui…_

- C'est étrange, haleta l'épéiste. Mais je suis tellement bien avec toi en ce moment…

Il ne pensait plus à sa main, à sa mâchoire enflée, à son ventre douloureux. Il pensait… Il cherchait les mots… Il savait que Sanji les auraient su, lui. Sanji connaissait tous les mots. Sanji…

- Zorro… Je… Je vais venir… Je vais…

- Regarde-moi.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se laisser.

- Je ne sais pas comment te dire…

- Moi je sais, répondit le blond, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts sous les vagues de plaisir qui se heurtaient à son corps entier. Mais...

- Dis-moi. J'ai besoin de te le dire… Dis moi comment…

- C'est…

- Sanji…

Le plaisir l'emportait. La brume, les sensations. Tout était flou…

- Je… Je t'aime, murmura le blond de sa voix souffrante.

Un énorme poids s'envola, le plus lourd de tous. Il était libre… Et la jouissance était venue. Se déversant entre leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, Sanji laissa son plaisir et ses tourments jaillir de son être pour les confier à Zorro. Son amour et son poison. La véritable raison de sa condamnation à mort.

Le cri qui avait suivit les mots du blond avait presque assourdit le vert. Non pas qu'il avait été bruyant, mais il semblait si incongru. Et il avait crié à son tour. Puis, le silence était revenu. Les formes et les couleurs sombres qui les entouraient. Le reflet de la lune sur les cheveux dorés de Sanji. Avait-il compris ? C'était donc ça ? Comme c'est étrange… L'amour ? C'est comme une maladie en fait ? L'amour… Depuis quand l'aimait-il ? Et Sanji lui, depuis quand avait-il comprit ? Et… Comment on cesse d'aimer ? Parce qu'il ne peut pas aimer Sanji, c'est son rival ! C'est son ennemi préféré, celui avec qui il a le plus de plaisir à se battre, parce qu'il le déteste vraiment et que ça vient tout seul ! Il n'a pas besoin de se demander pourquoi le frapper ! C'est Sanji ! Il n'a pas besoin d'explication supplémentaire ! Mais… S'il l'aime… Comment continuer de le frapper ? Car l'amour, c'est ça, non ? Aimer c'est de protéger et de prendre soin de…

Sanji s'en voulait. Il venait de créer un état végétatif chez le Marimo. En même temps, il était son adversaire, donc pourquoi s'en vouloir ? Parce que…

_Tu lui a dis._

Ferme-la !

- S… Sanji…

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux depuis combien de temps ? Son sperme commençait à sécher sur leurs ventres. Depuis si longtemps déjà ? Une minute ? Cinq ? Plus ? Qu'allait raconter le vert comme connerie maintenant ? Qu'ils devaient en rester là ? Que ce n'était pas réciproque ? Que ce n'est pas de sa faute à Sanji, mais de la sienne ? Qu'il pouvait trouver mieux ? Non… S'il ne savait même pas dire qu'il aimait, il ne connaissait sans doute pas ces phrases clichées hein ?

Le silence était lourd. Sanji en avait assez, il devait y mettre un terme. Il se leva doucement et s'éloigna de quelques pas, se pencha en exposant son derrière humide de la semence du vert et se redressa, épée à la main. Il revint lentement vers Zorro, nullement gêné de sa nudité, et posa la lame contre son cœur. L'autre le regardait avec un air étrange. Comme s'il acceptait tout en désapprouvant son choix. Mais il ne disait rien. Qu'il cesse de le regarder ! Comment le tuer s'il le regardait sans cesse ? D'un autre côté, il lui devait bien ça. Le regarder jusqu'à la dernière seconde de vie qui habiterait son âme. Après tout, c'était pour l'amour qu'il le faisait, … ou à cause ?

- Sanji… Avant de me tuer… parle-moi encore une fois de ce qu'il y a autour… Tu sais… comme dans la calle… S'il te plait.

Il hésita un instant. Comment refuser ? Baissant son arme, il s'accroupit de nouveau près de Zorro. Celui-ci tendit avec lenteur son bras droit vers le blond. Il en saisit la main pour la presser contre son visage. L'attirant à lui, Zorro lui fit une place au sol à ses côtés, que Sanji ne put refuser. Il se blottit contre la poitrine de Zorro, appréciant le contact protecteur de son bras qui entourait son corps, et ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Une dernière, toute dernière fois.

- Ferme les yeux…

Zorro le serra un peu, signifiant au blond que c'était déjà fait. Sanji sourit malgré lui, et il resserra sa prise sur la poignée du katana qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Il laissa un moment s'écouler. Il aurait pu décrire toutes les sensations qu'il captait durant des heures… Mais il devait trouver des sensations que le vert ressentirait également. Sanji devait donc laisser tomber tout ce qui se rapportait à la chaleur, aux muscles du vert, à son pouls, qui battait contre son oreille, à… que pouvait-il sentir d'autre, collé, là, à cet homme qui faisait malgré lui battre son cœur?

Mais il se mit néanmoins à parler, décrivant le léger balancement de la vigie, cette façon régulière de tanguer au rythme des vagues endormies de la mer. L'air sentait le sel marin, il s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte avec son léger sifflement, faisant claquer les rideaux doucement. L'air de la mer était humide aussi, légèrement frais. Ces courants d'airs faisaient naître des frissons sur la peau du blond, de minuscules monts, glacés et solitaires. Et même en le serrant un peu plus contre lui, Zorro ne pouvait que sentir davantage cette peau refroidie comme si la mort la guettait. Sa peau à lui était si chaude et contrastait tellement avec celle de Sanji. Tout était différent entre eux. Leur température, leur couleur de peau et de cheveux, leur musculature, leur…

- Sanji… L'odeur de la mer dans tes cheveux est tellement différente de ce que tu me décris… Elle est beaucoup plus douce… Comme tes cheveux… Ils sont tellement lisses, j'adore les caresser. Ils me rendent fou quand ils me chatouillent doucement la joue comme maintenant, quand ils dansent dans le vent et qu'ils se chamaillent… Sanji… J'aime tellement ta voix. Tu as des mots tellement justes… Tellement…

Dans un sourire triste, le blond se défit de l'étreinte du vert. Cette soirée avait été superbe. Mais il savait que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas s'il ne tuait pas Zorro. C'était le moment. S'agenouillant à côté de lui, il posa la pointe de la lame brillante contre la poitrine du vert. Ils se regardaient avec une telle intensité… Une dernière fois, Sanji se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de l'épéiste. Il sentit alors plus qu'il n'entendit un murmure. Un souffle, doux et inespéré.

- Je t'aime aussi Sanji…

Le tueur s'immobilisa. Figé. À un point tel que la pointe du katana, qu'il avait voulu enfoncer dans la chair du vert tout de suite après son baiser, resta figée, une fine goute de sang s'échappant de la petite entaille que l'arme avait déjà faite. Les yeux du blond, que Zorro ne pouvait voir, s'emplirent de larmes. Comment ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça ! Il ne savait même pas ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire !

Zorro reçu une goute d'eau tiède sur la pommette. Il pleuvait ?

- J'ai compris, Sanji… Être en accord avec l'autre et vouloir tout lui donner… J'ai compris… Je comprends ce que je t'ai fait. Je m'en veux… Et j'espère que ce soir a racheté toutes les autres fois où j'ai agis en idiot.

Sanji ne put réprimer un sanglot, il laissa tomber le katana, fermant les yeux.

- Je ne pourrai plus, articula-t-il entre ses soubresauts incontrôlables. Je… C'est impossible maintenant… Je…

- …

Sanji se jeta à nouveau sur la bouche de Zorro. Un baiser humide, ses larmes mouillant les joues du vert.

- Je ne peux pas, je… plus maintenant, je ne pourrai plus ! Je… Je…

- Sanji.

La voix grave et douce de Zorro l'apaisa instantanément. Il saisit doucement son menton de sa main et l'attira à sa hauteur pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais…

- Sanji, regarde-moi.

Le blond battit des paupières et leva ses yeux inondés vers ceux de son amant. De son amant qui l'aimait. Son regard était si calme, rassurant.

- Sanji… Tu sais ce que j'ai vraiment envie de faire là, tout de suite ?

Le blond hocha négativement la tête, incapable de parler.

- Ce que je voudrais plus que tout, c'est de te serrer dans mes bras très fort.

Un pâle sourire honteux, ses yeux qui se baissent… Sanji ressemblait vraiment à un enfant à cet instant. Il se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes, et attrapa la poignée du katana planté dans le mur et la main de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il tira de toutes ses forces, s'étonnant de la profondeur que l'arme avait atteinte dans le mur. Il réussit finalement à la retirer et retomba au sol comme un chiffon. Zorro laissa échapper une plainte de douleur et regarda sa main bleuie. Elle était vraiment mal en point, presque informe tant elle avait enflée, et elle ne bougeait plus. Elle aurait eut besoin des soins de Chopper au plus vite. Son regard glissa vers Sanji qui fixait le sol, l'air plus malheureux et abattu que jamais. Sa main pouvait attendre. Un ange avait besoin de lui.

Se glissant douloureusement vers lui, Zorro le prit dans ses bras. Sanji resta immobile, interdit et surprit que l'autre respecte sa parole et le serre vraiment, qu'il ne cherche pas à se venger ou se soigner. Zorro l'attira doucement vers le sol et s'y étendit avec lui, sans desserrer l'étau de ses bras. Sanji se blottitcontre le torse large et ensanglanté qui s'offrait à lui et ferma les yeux, sa tête reposant sur le bras sanglant dont il avait presque arraché la main. Il était au chaud près de l'épéiste.

- N'aie pas peur, chuchota Zorro. Je reste avec toi cette nuit.

Épuisés, ils glissèrent ensemble vers le sommeil. Nus, baignant dans le sang de Zorro, heureux, bien.

Ils s'aiment.

* * *

**Pas trop déçues ? :P Prochain chapitre : le réveil le lendemain matin, MHOUHAHAHAHA ! Êtes vous tannées des lemons ? Je pensais en mettre un dernier encore, y a des intéressées ? Soyez honnête, si vous trouvez qu'il y en a assez, je vais rester tranquille (essayer :P). Vous en dites quoi ?**


	10. Au matin du carnage

**Yep yep ! Bonjour à toutes ^^ Je galère un peu ces temps-ci et je suis bien en retard dans plusieurs trucs, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ^^ Je vous présente donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de _Récits de combats_ (eh oui, toute bonne chose a une fin...). Le dernier sera un peu plus long à venir parce que j'ai l'intention de finaliser et de poster mon OS _Le silence des mots_ avant de clore cette fic. J'aime vous faire patienter :D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes :)**

* * *

- Où ils sont encore passés ces deux là ? râla Nami, en faisant les cents pas dans la cuisine.

- J'AI LA DALLE ! hurla Luffy comme réponse.

Depuis quand ledéjeuner n'était-il pas servit le matin ? Plusieurs hypothèses circulèrent parmi les pirates. Peut-être s'étaient-ils entre-tués ? Ou bien ils étaient tombés du bateau en se battant ? Ou bien… pendant qu'ils se battaient, ils se sont manger par un monstre marin !

- Et s'ils ne s'étaient pas battus pour une fois ? suggéra alors Robin.

- Tu veux dire… ? fit Nami, incertaine de savoir si Robin connaissait elle aussi le secret des deux hommes.

- L'AMOUR ! s'écria alors Franky, les larmes aux yeux. C'EST SI BEAU L'AMOUR ! AÏE ! Mais pourquoi tu me frappe, enfoiré de squelette ?

- Tu veux devenir une boîte de conserve ? chuchota Brook avant de se retourner vers les autres. AHHHH ! Pourquoi vous me regardez !? Vous avez entendu ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'entendre !

Personne ne répliqua, bien qu'ils aient tous compris… Sans comprendre. Pourquoi transformer le robot en conserve ? D'accord, c'était plutôt drôle, mais… pourquoi ?

- Bon ! s'exclama Usopp. S'ils ont disparut en même temps, ils sont certainement ensemble ! La logique du capitaine Usopp est la plus logique de tous les océans de… Ouch !

- C'est moi le capitaine, expliqua Luffy en rétractant son bras élastique. Moi, si Sanji n'apparait pas bientôt, je vais devoir manger la table…

Pendant que tout le monde parlait plus ou moins en même temps, Robin regardait intensément Chopper. Nerveux, il chercha à éviter son regard. Il était le gardien du secret des deux hommes, il ne pouvait pas les trahir… Mais il avait une petite idée de l'endroit où les trouver néanmoins…

Cherchant à ignorer Robin, Chopper regarda par le hublot de la cuisine, fixant la vigie avec intensité. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il se donna une gifle mentale et reporta son attention sur Robin, mais trop tard, elle avait les yeux clos et les bras croisés. Elle regardait ailleurs !

Rongeant ses sabots, Chopper remarqua alors que le silence c'était fait autour de la table et que tout le monde le fixait, lui, puis Robin. Celle-ci ouvrit ses paupières avec un regard alarmé qui inquiéta tout de suite Chopper. Il cessa de frissonner et la regarda d'un air sérieux.

- Tu devrais y aller, je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'un médecin.

Chopper sauta de son banc et couru chercher sa trousse pour monter à la vigie. Robin resta avec les autres membres d'équipage pour tenter de les contenir, mais évidement, ils se précipitèrent tous sur le pont pour voir le médecin ouvrir la porte de la vigie. Même d'en bas, ils virent ses yeux ronds comme des assiettes et sa langue sortir de sa bouche sous la surprise.

- Sanji a fait la bouffe ? cria Luffy.

- Robin ! Je vais avoir besoin d'aide !

Ignorant les commentaires des spectateurs, Chopper enveloppa rapidement les deux hommes dans des couvertures, et fit signe à Robin de les descendre doucement et de les transporter jusque dans la salle d'opération.

À la vue des deux hommes ensanglantés qui descendirent du ciel, chacun garda ses répliques pour soi. Ils en étaient arrivés à ce point dans leurs combats ? Ou bien… c'était autre chose ?

Dans le transport, Sanji s'éveilla. Il regarda rapidement ce qui se passait, puis referma les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter le reste de l'équipage au pied du mat. Une fois dans l'infirmerie, il s'assit brusquement dans le lit, faisant violement sursauter Chopper.

- AAAHHH ! Sanji ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Je vais te faire cuir sale petit cervidé !

- QUOIII ?

- T'avais besoin de nous faire parader devant tout le monde comme ça ?

- …Sanji, tu vas te recoucher sur ce lit et me laisser travailler. Tu réalises la quantité de sang que vous avez perdu ?

La voix sévère de Chopper le surprit et lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. La nuit lui revint en mémoire, brutalement, et il en perdit le souffle quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Chopper s'approcha de lui avec un linge humide qu'il voulu poser contre sa poitrine tachée de sang. Sanji le repoussa gentiment avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Occupe-toi de lui, moi je n'ai rien.

- C'est toi qui a le plus de sang sur toi…

Et c'est lui qui utilise des katanas, pensa le docteur, inquiet en regardant le blond.

- C'est son sang à lui… Je… c'est sa main qui… qui en a mit partout… Sa main et puis… Je l'ai frappé à la mâchoire et au ventre aussi…

Sanji parlait avec honte. Le regard du jeune renne se posa sur Zorro. Enveloppé dans son drap, il semblait dormir. Une ecchymose marquait son visage, mais il ne semblait pas autrement blessé. Sanji, pour sa part, avait du sang partout sur son corps; son torse, ses bras, son visage, ses cheveux… Mais il semblait bien. Chopper lui indiqua la douche dans la salle pour qu'il aille se laver un peu, mais il refusa.

- Je… j'aimerais t'aider… Si tu me permets…

Il n'hésita qu'une brève seconde et haussa les épaules. Si tout ce sang provenait bien du corps du vert, il devait agir et rapidement ! Pourquoi ne pas être venu le voir la veille ?

Retirant le drap, le petit animal vit le sang sur le corps du vert, particulièrement concentré sur son bras et son flanc. Il examina sa main comme Sanji le pressait de le faire et seul son professionnalisme l'empêcha de faire onduler sa langue en ouvrants de grands yeux comme plus tôt en haut du mat. Une main, ça ? Mais non ! C'était certainement un organe interne ! Tout rouge et bleu, voir noir par bout, plein de sang coagulé ou non, informe, enflé et…

- Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- C'est vraiment horrible ! commenta le docteur. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Sanji ne répondit pas, il attendait que Chopper lui demande le scalpel, comme dans les films.

- Écoute, vas falloir que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé, j'ai besoin de savoir avant de toucher. Avec quoi tu lui as fait ça ?

La voix dure de l'animal intimidait Sanji. Il était nu et ensanglanté, en plus d'être coupable d'avoir peut-être privé Zorro d'une main… Tout ça parce que… Il lui avait dit ? Vraiment ? Et il était toujours en vie ? Un doute énorme s'empara de lui. Il n'avait pas réussit à le tuer… Zorro voudrait-il prendre sa revanche ? Voudrait-il le faire souffrir à son tour ? Sanji devrait quitter l'équipage et…

- Sanji !

- Je… lui ai planté un katana dans la main, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en émergeant de ses pensées confuses.

- Vraiment ? Sa main n'a pas été écrasée ou lacérée ? Humm… c'est étrange… Ça saigne encore, tu as du lui couper une veine très importante pour que le sang n'aie pas coagulé, mais je suis étonné qu'il ne se soit pas vidé de son sang durant la nuit…

Tout en parlant, Chopper surveillait les signes vitaux de l'épéiste inconscient, et avait entreprit de nettoyer sa plaie. Heureux de voir que le plus hideux était en fait du sang à demi coagulé, il retrouva sous la masse sanglante une main amochée mais d'apparence humaine. Bleuie et enflée, certes, mais intacte outre la longue blessure qui traversait la main de sa jointure à son poignet.

- Eh bien… Je…

- Tu étais couché la tête sur son bras, se souvint Chopper. Tu lui as sans doute sauvé la vie… Même si tu as bien faillit lui couper une main.

Le reproche dans la voix du médecin était notable, mais la culpabilité de Sanji l'empêchait de s'en préoccuper. Il lui a sauvé la vie ? Alors… San amour l'a poussé à se blottir contre lui et à arrêter l'hémorragie sans le savoir ? D'un autre côté, il n'aurait eu qu'à lever la tête pour le laisser mourir ? Tant de questions sans réponse…

- J'ai besoin de lui redonner du sang, donne-moi une aiguille… Regarde dans le réfrigérateur là bas… Trois poches…

Un long moment passa. Chopper, concentré sur son travail de chirurgien, nettoyant la plaie, s'assurant de bien remettre le tout en place, puis larefermant. Sanji, à ses ordres, perdu dans ses pensées.

Quand, enfin, le travail fut terminé, Zorro en était à se faire transfuser sa troisième poche de sang. Il choisit ce moment pour remuer légèrement. Le réflexe de Sanji fut de courir à l'extérieur. Mais il était toujours nu et plein de sang séché. Il resta donc pétrifié à observer le vert battre lentement des paupières. Et s'il lui avait menti la veille ? Seulement pour rester en vie ?

- Zorro, est-ce que tu m'entends ? demanda Chopper.

- Hmm…

- Bien. Sanji, tu peux me donner…

- … ji…

- Quoi ?

- San… ji…

Le blond prit peur. Zorro voulait le dénoncer ! Il voulait le faire mettre à mort ! Il voulait…

- Il est là, fit Chopper, incertain.

Renne stupide ! Pourquoi lui dire ?

- Viens…

Devant la voix meurtrie du vert, Sanji eut un élan de tendresse qu'il ne put retenir. Quelle couleur faire adopter à ses émotions ? Certainement pas celle de la haine comme avant, Tout était bien trop confus pour utiliser une solution si facile… Il s'approcha donc doucement pour se mettre dans le champ de vision de Zorro, le visage troublé au possible.

- A… proche…

- Je… je suis là.

Doucement, le vert leva sa main, celle qui n'était pas couverte de bandages, et l'approcha du visage de Sanji. Une caresse maladroite frôla sa joue. Sans comprendre, Sanji resta immobile. Était-ce vraiment une caresse, ou une tentative pour le frapper ? La main continua sa course et retomba lourdement sur sa nuque. Une pression infime, mais Sanji la sentie. Toutes ses appréhendions s'envolèrent et il se pencha doucement, jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle celui de Zorro.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota le blond avec une douceur qui étonna au plus haut point le docteur, témoin interdit.

Un sourire douloureux étira les lèvres de Zorro et il appuya encore un peu contre la nuque de son amant.

- Je… ne t'en veux pas… On s'est… bien amusés… hein ?

Sa voix se brisa et Sanji ne put retenir une larme devant cet homme qui lui paraissait maintenant tellement fragile. Comment avait-il pu être égoïste au point de croire que cette brute ne pouvait pas ressentir d'émotions ? Il avait dû être aussi blessé que lui dans l'histoire… Dans un geste de rédemption, Sanji accepta de baisser encore la tête pour déposer un doux baiser amoureux sur les lèvres tremblantes de l'épéiste. Le baiser, bien que chaste, dura longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que Sanji se souvienne de la présence du docteur. Il se releva doucement en souriant à l'homme qu'il aimait, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Zorro tourna difficilement la tête vers le renne.

- Je crois… que j'ai une côte brisée…

Affolé, Chopper toucha doucement le ventre du blessé. Non. Il n'avait pas une côte de brisée… Mais trois !

- Mais… comment… ? bégaya Sanji. C'est… le coup de pied ?

- Ouais…

- Mais alors… Tu n'as rien dit ? Tu as dû avoir un mal de chien ! s'horrifia le blond, se remémorant qu'après ce violent coup, il lui avait fait l'amour, s'était blottit contre lui, lui avait fait un câlin, avait dormit presque sur lui…

- Tu allais me tuer… de toute façon, répondit le vert en grimaçant.

- Mais… après ?

- J'étais bien près de toi…

Sanji voulu frapper Zorro de toutes ses forces. Quel imbécile, vraiment !


	11. Amour et guerre, mêlé de passion

**Et oui, enfin et déjà, le dernier chapitre ^^ Je tiens à remercier une dernière fois toutes celles qui m'ont suivit et m'ont encouragées (à coup de menaces de mort) vraiment, je vous adore :) J'en profite aussi pour dire merci une dernière fois aux revieweuses à qui je ne peux pas répondre : Ligon2006fanyaoi, Fan, Une lectrice et Little k (x2) :)**

**Merci infiniment à Shimizu Tagada, ma géniale bêta qui corrigerait cette phrase si elle le pouvait :P**

**J'ai reçu plusieurs demandes spéciales: un lemon, pas de lemon, quelque chose de mignon, quelque chose de pas mignon... (Un éclat de rire... hein Nathdawn ? XD) BREF ! J'espère que tout le monde y trouvera son compte ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

C'était calme sur le pont. Il faisait bon. Le soleil réchauffait doucement la mer et le vent s'occupait de chasser la chaleur avec douceur, l'empêchant de devenir étouffante. Robin lisait un livre, Nami se laissait dorer au soleil, Luffy surveillait vaillamment la mer, assis sur la tête de proue du bateau. Les autres bricolaient un peu plus loin, Usopp de nouvelles armes, Chopper, des remèdes, Franky vérifiant l'état des rambardes. Brook, quant à lui, jouait de son instrument avec douceur pour accompagner le chant des vagues.

Zorro dormait sur le pont près du musicien. Il passait moins de temps dans la vigie depuis quelques semaines, et restait avec le reste de l'équipage. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais c'était bien pour pouvoir voir Sanji plus souvent… Et le provoquer autant que possible.

Il avait rapidement guérit de ses blessures et reprit son entrainement, au grand désespoir de son médecin. Ses côtes à peines ressoudées, il passait des heures à nager dans la mer pour se remettre lentement en forme sans trop en exiger de son corps, et dès que Chopper avait retiré ses derniers bandages, il avait reprit ses poids et ses katanas, déterminé à rattraper le temps perdu. Sa main gardait une longue cicatrice autant sur sa paume que sur son dos. Ce n'était pas sa première et pour l'épéiste, une cicatrice n'est qu'un souvenir, un aide-mémoire pour se rappeler de ses meilleurs combats. Cette cicatrice là, il la chérissait plus que tout, caressant machinalement la fine marque du bout de son doigt. À ces moments, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais il n'était pas perdu. Il se retrouvait parfaitement dans les yeux de Sanji… Ces yeux qu'il voyait dès qu'il fermait les … qui avait choisit de l'épargner. Sanji qui l'aimait. Sanji, tout simplement.

Le cuistot, pour sa part, sortit des cuisines avec un plateau contenant deux boissons fraiches qu'il offrit aux demoiselles. Gallant, comme à son habitude, il leur présenta le plateau avec son sourire le plus charmeur, distribuant de gentils et polis «swan» et « chwan» ici et là, sans débordement, sans explosion.

Sanji de son côté, s'était enfermé quelques jours suite à l'incident, ne sortant qu'une heure ou deux pour faire les repas, histoire que Luffy ne fasse pas d'autres marques de dents sur la table… Zorro l'avait visité quelques fois. Chopper, Robin, et même Usopp avaient tentés de lui parler, mais la porte restait close et aucun son ne résonnait derrière. Mais quand le vert s'approchait, il n'avait qu'à glisser un mot ou deux contre la porte de bois et elle s'ouvrait comme par enchantement. Il ne ressortait que bien plus tard, l'air imperturbable. Il répondait d'un hochement de tête négatif au reste de l'équipage et s'isolait dans la vigie à son tour.

En fait, le blond s'en voulait d'avoir blessé l'homme qu'il aimait aussi durement. Il prenait également le temps de penser à ses sentiments et à la façon de les traiter. Il redoutait aussi la réaction du reste de l'équipage, et quand son amant venait pour le rassurer avec de jolies paroles quelque peu maladroites, le cuistot amoureux le faisait taire à coups de hanches.

Le reste de l'équipage avait été plutôt tendus durant ces journées d'isolement. Ils ne savaient que penser, et rapidement, un concert de «Je le savais déjà moi !» et de «Quoi ? Toi aussi ?» résonna sur le pont. Puis, la nouvelle s'était essoufflée. Qu'avait-il à dire d'autre ? Après tout, tout le monde s'en fichait bien de cette relation… Tant qu'ils ne se tuaient pas accidentellement. Les voir ainsi descendre du mat, enveloppés de draps ensanglantés, avait quelque peut alarmé le groupe, mais Zorro les avait rassurés en promettant que ça ne se reproduirait plus, restant muet aux autres questions.

Puis une journée, Sanji était sortit de sa tanière, tout sourire, fonçant vers Zorro comme un taureau… Et il l'avait embrassé sans pudeur. Surpris de le voir d'abord, tous s'étaient retournés, puis, voyant la scène, s'en étaient désintéressés. Sanji avait lancé un regard de défi autour après avoir détaché ses lèvres de celles de l'épéiste, mais il ne trouva aucun regard à foudroyer, alors il sourit et redevint le Sanji qu'il était, à la joie de tous.

Le blond, donc, après avoir laissés leurs consommations à Nami et Robin, se dirigea vers la rambarde où il s'appuya pour regarder la mer. Son regard avait vaguement survolé Zorro sans y marquer d'arrêt. Il avait croisé son regard qui le fixait entre ses paupières mi-closes. Rien d'étonnant. Sanji sourit à la mer. Trois, deux, un…

- Tu me fais de l'ombre, le cuistot.

- Et toi, tu gâches le paysage.

- Le bateau est assez grand pour que tu regardes ailleurs…

- C'est ça, je vais te tourner le dos pour que tu me mattes les fesses, compte là-dessus…

- T'as pas besoin d'être de dos pour ça…

Sanji lança un regard oblique au vert. Assit au sol, le dos contre la balustrade comme à son habitude, il l'observait de ce même regard de côté. Ou plutôt fixait avec intérêt la forme arrondie que formait son postérieur.

- De profil, c'est encore mieux, appuya le vert d'un air complètement détaché.

Refermant les yeux pour reprendre la sieste, l'épéiste attendit… Trois, deux, un…

- T'es insupportable, lança le blond d'un ton neutre, fixant les vagues.

Arrêter la conversation ? Jamais ! Sinon pourquoi il était venu s'accouder à cette rampe près de Zorro précisément ? Non, non, s'il était là, c'était bien pour l'embêter.

- Je sais, répondit l'autre d'un ton las. T'aurais mieux fait de me tuer pour vrai…

- Sans doute…

- T'aurais jamais eu les couilles pour ça…

- QUOI ?

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Zorro. Gagné.

- Ouais, t'aurais pas pu me laisser crever, t'aurais pleuré.

- IL DIT QUOI LE MARIMO ?

Sanji tenta de lui balancer un coup de pied dans la tronche, mais il avait roulé de côté pour éviter et était déjà debout, prêt à combattre, un katana dans chaque main.

- Que t'es une fille, sourcils en vrille !

- Je vais te… !

Sanji attaqua de nouveau, rencontra un sabre sortit d'il ne sait où, lança son autre pied à la tronche du vert, se servant de ses mains pour s'appuyer au sol. Zorro bloqua et répliqua farouchement, touchant le blond du plat de sa lame.

- Alors, elles sont où tes couilles, le tombeur ?

Avec l'affrontement qui s'y déroulait, le pont perdit instantanément son calme. Luffy regarda les deux hommes avec intérêt, alors que Brook rendait sa musique plus épique. Robin et Nami levèrent brièvement la tête avant de se désintéresser de l'action. Ah, les garçons…

- Cinq berry que Sanji flanche en premier, chuchota Usopp à Chopper.

- Tenu !

Les coups pleuvaient et Sanji se retrouva prisonnier, le parapet appuyé dans son dos, une lame sur sa gorge.

- Si vous brisez encore une seule partie de ce bateau, je vous fais laver la coque pendant que le bateau avance, menaça Franky.

Sanji pensa un instant à se jeter à la mer, mais le bateau avançait rapidement et il ne pourrait pas le rattraper à la nage. Céder ? Pas question ! Il leva lentement la main et caressa la joue de Zorro avec tendresse. Le regard du blond se fit aussi doux que sa main l'instant d'une seconde, juste assez pour toucher son homme droit au cœur. Incertain, celui-ci baissa légèrement sa garde. Ce fut suffisant au blond pour faire un croche-pied à l'épéiste et faire un bond impressionnant. Il sembla disparaitre un instant dans le ciel, aveuglant son adversaire en se plaçant devant le soleil. La tactique fonctionna à merveille et c'est droit sur l'épéiste qu'il atterrit, l'écrasant au sol.

- Alors, c'est qui la minette ?

Sanji descendit du dos du vert et le laissa se relever péniblement. Souriant, celui-ci s'élança de nouveau, heureux de se battre avec son impertinent préféré. Quelques secondes plus tard, après des coups fluides et rapides que l'œil peine à voir, Sanji se retrouva avec une lame posée contre sa nuque. Il sentait le souffle rapide de Zorro contre ses lèvres et une bouffée de chaleur monta en lui. Il ne pouvait bouger, mais son genou menaçait très clairement l'entre-jambe du vert. Dans une impasse, ils échangèrent un regard de combattant qui se transforma rapidement en un regard joueur et remplit de défis.

- T'oserais pas ? lança Sanji d'une vois sensuelle.

- C'est toi qui a le plus à perdre dans les deux cas…

- On pari ? Je vais te montrer que j'ai ce qui faut pour être un homme… Et qu'un seul vrai mec suffit amplement dans l'histoire…

Zorro hésita une seconde et, voyant le regard tout à fait sérieux de Sanji, un trouble passa dans ses prunelles. Vraiment ? Il oserait ? Mais… bon, d'accord, il avait gagné…

Zorro lui lança un dernier regard de défi avant de laisser tomber son sabre. Un sourire victorieux commença à s'étendre sur les lèvres de Sanji, mais Zorro s'empressa de plaquer ses lèvres aux siennes, posant ses mains dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui.

- Gagné ! s'écria Chopper en se retournant vers Usopp avec son air le plus fier.

- Tu perds rien pour attendre, promit Zorro contre les lèvres du blond.

- Tu vas prendre ta revanche ? demanda le blond sur un air faussement inquiet.

- Pas plus tard que maintenant, confessa Zorro.

Recommençant ses embrassades, le blond ne put répondre, et Zorro l'entraîna vers les cabines. Un «enfoiré» s'échappa de la gorge de Sanji, mais ils étaient déjà arrivés à la porte. Un bras apparut sur le mur et l'ouvrit pour eux. Zorro lança un clin d'œil à Robin, qui replongea dans son livre, un sourire découragé aux lèvres. Et elle referma la porte après leur passage, avant de faire disparaitre son bras.

- Tu sais, articula Sanji entre deux baisers, que ce n'est pas une revanche… si je suis d'accord ?

- Humm… je vais te défoncer comme jamais jusqu'à ce que tu implores que je te laisse t'en aller.

- J'en doute, rit Sanji.

Zorro s'attaqua au cou de son blond, ses gestes devenant plus doux à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il avait eu de mal à comprendre la douceur de Sanji au début, mais maintenant, il arrivait à imiter les gestes qu'il avait observé chez lui… enfin non, il ne l'imitait pas, Sanji restait bien meilleur dans sa tendresse que lui ne le serait jamais. Zorro était une brute après tout ! Une brute amoureuse qui ferait n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir à son amant, mais une brute quand même ! Et même si Sanji adorait le sentir en contrôle, fort et féroce, le vert savait qu'il faisait autant plaisir au blond s'il ajoutait un peu de douceur et d'amour dans ses gestes… Et de toute façon, cajoler Sanji de la sorte était aussi plaisant que de se faire caresser lui-même.

Descendant l'échelle en tenant Sanji d'un seul bras, serré contre lui, Zorro continua son chemin comme si tout était normal… Parce que, même s'ils avaient eu besoin de quelques semaines pour se remettre, ces agissements, ces embrassades et ces combats étaient devenus normaux. Tout le monde était au courant, rien ne servait plus de se cacher… et çavalait mieux que de continuer de faire les quatre volontés de tout le monde à bord. Remplacer les entrainements de Usopp par des séances de musculation du bassin avec Sanji, ça n'avait pas de prix !

Zorro maintenait sa capture bien serré contre lui. Un bras puissant entourait sa taille fine et l'autre, ses épaules. Embrassant le cou du blond avec envie, l'épéiste ne pensait plus qu'à atteindre sa destination au plus vite pour retirer tous ces vêtements gênants. La main posée au creux des reins du blond descendit à son fessier pour le saisir fermement, faire comprendre au cuistot qu'il était à lui maintenant.

- Humm… Zorro, ronronna Sanji en frissonnant.

- Hum ?

Trébuchant, ne voyant rien, à demi transporté, Sanji sentit finalement un mur heurter durement son dos, le vert trop pressé pour ralentir à l'approche de l'obstacle. Le blond gémit. La douceur de ses lèvres dans son coup, l'appartenance, même, la dépendance dans ses mains rudes et dominantes, qui veulent tout garder sans rien partager, et puis la brutalité de son désir, la force de son être, tout simplement… et déjà, Zorro détachait sa chemise et mordillait son épaule avec convoitise.

- T'as toujours été tellement pressé, gémit presque le blond, pour qui les sens sensibles débordaient, comblés d'êtres autant stimulés.

- T'adore ça…

- Mhh… T'as pas deux minutes pour les préliminaires, soupira Sanji en penchant sa tête vers l'arrière, au comble du bonheur.

- Non, je suis un concombre, tu te souviens ?

Sanji ouvrit les paupières comme s'il sortait de l'eau et baissa la tête pour regarder Zorro. Il avait subitement cessé de l'embrasser et de caresser son corps. Le blond arqua un sourcil, interrogeant le vert du regard. Vraiment, il arrêtait de l'embrasser pour lui balancer ça ? Des voix lui revinrent à l'esprit comme un échos.

_- À quoi tu joue le Concombre ?_

_- Concombre ? Tu veux renouveler ton répertoire d'insultes ? T'aurais pu trouver mieux…_

_- Non, avec ce qu'il y a là, je trouve que c'est très bien choisi._

Sanji sentit malgré lui un sourire étirer ses lèvres, sentant au même moment l'érection prononcée de son amant contre sa hanche. Son sourire se transforma en un rire de bonheur. Ça valait bien la peine d'avoir souffert autant pour vivre une telle relation maintenant. Content de son effet, Zorro éclata de rire lui aussi. Pas que c'était particulièrement drôle, mais ils étaient heureux, et ils avaient déjà perdu assez d'occasions d'être bien. Le rire, franc et partagé, se termina en un regard tendre et amoureux. Rien ne pourrait égaler ce sentiment merveilleux d'être ensemble.

Une éternité passa dans ce regard, tant de confessions et d'excuses, de douceur et de désir… L'épéiste avait coincé sa proie contre le mur, le maintenant immobile de tout son corps, collé à lui. La chemise du blond était à demi détachée et avait glissée sur sa peau lisse, dénudant une épaule. Il avait posé une main sur la nuque du vert alors que, de son autre main, Sanji tâtonnait le mur derrière lui. Il galérait à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, car les doigts de Zorro s'étaient remis en action et frôlaient son épaule nue avec la légèreté d'une plume. Avec cette douceur qu'il lui avait apprise.

- Tu as tellement été un bon prof que j'arrive à te rendre stupide maintenant, t'as vu ? lança Zorro avec une joie candide qui ne mit aucunement fin au moment amoureux qu'ils partageaient.

- C'est peut-être toi qui m'a montré comment être idiot aussi… répondit Sanji d'une voix charmeuse et essoufflée.

Accompagnant ses paroles, le blond glissa sa main de la nuque du vert à son épaule, posant son pouce dans le creux de sa clavicule pour en cajoler la peau sensible. Le vert frissonna doucement en fermant les yeux. Il ne savoura pas longtemps la caresse, sentant un désir brulant exploser dans tout son corps. Cette façon que Sanji avait d'utiliser ses faiblesses ! Bien, s'il voulait le provoquer…

- C'était ça, tes préliminaires, déclara brusquement Zorro en rouvrant les yeux.

Il cessa de caresser l'épaule du blond et saisit vivement la poignée de la porte que cherchait son amant. Il ouvrit ladite porte et poussa Sanji à l'intérieur, sur le grand lit. L'équipage en avait eu marre de toujours les trouver nus un peu partout, alors ils avaient demandé au robot de leur construire une pièce insonorisée juste pour eux.

Le lit au creux des genoux, Sanji perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse sur le matelas. Refermant la porte avec une force qui fit trembler les murs, Zorro se jeta sur lui, capturant ses lèvres des siennes pour les entrainer dans un baiser passionné. Pressé, il termina de retirer la chemise du blond et descendit pour embrasser et lécher son torse confusément. Il devait manger ce corps qu'il aimait tant, il devait le respirer, l'imprimer dans ses yeux… Et il devait le faire à l'instant ou il en mourrait. D'une main, il tenait fermement la taille du cuisinier, alors que de l'autre, il griffait son flanc comme une bête, mordant avec une certaine douceur le cou, les épaules et les mamelons de son homme.

Sanji se tortillait en tous sens, se cambrait, gémissait. Il sentait depuis longtemps déjà la dureté de Zorro et lui-même était à l'étroit dans son pantalon depuis trop de temps. Vaguement lucide, il attrapa le chandail de son épéiste et le lui retira, pressé de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Si chaude et douce, de la couleur du miel. Et, baissant les yeux pour admirer le dos sculpté qu'il venait de mettre à nu, le blond sentit une odeur s'infiltrer dans son nez, parcourir son âme et rejoindre son cœur dans un concert de bonheur. L'odeur de son savon, tellement envoutante, subtile et masculine, parfumée d'une vague odeur de citronnelle…

- Humm… Zorro… S'il te plait…

- C'est une illusion ou bien tu deviens aussi pressé que moi ?

- J'ai déjà sacrifié assez de vêtements pour toi, je ne veux pas que mon pantalon explose en plus !

- T'as qu'à t'habiller moins serré, taquina Zorro en ignorant la demande.

- Et comment je vais te provoquer si mon pantalon ne moule pas mon joli postérieur ?

- Mouais, t'as raison… T'as que ça à offrir, faudrait pas que tu le caches…

- Que ça à offrir ? Vraiment ?

Taquin, Sanji se redressa et alla à la rencontre des lèvres Zorro. Avec la douceur d'un premier baiser, leurs bouches s'unirent et le blond, parfaitement à l'aise, mit toute la tendresse du monde dans ses embrassades, cajolant de sa langue, caressant de ses lèvres, chatouillant de ses soupirs d'aise. Et à chaque seconde, il sentait l'assurance et l'empressement de l'épéiste s'envoler. Quand enfin leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le trouble dans le visage du vert était à son comble. Ils avaient beau se battre ou se chamailler tant qu'ils le voudraient, ils s'aimaient. Et Sanji venait de mettre brutalement un terme à leurs gamineries par ce véritable baiser d'amour. Ce baiser qui trouvait toujours à déstabiliser l'homme fort par sa douceur et les sentiments qu'il portait.

- Que ça à offrir ? répéta doucement Sanji en chuchotant, ses lèvres frôlant celles de son amant troublé.

- Sanji…

Le soupire fut accompagné d'un caresse sur la joue du blond qui lui fit fermer les yeux.

- Tu sais que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi, confia Zorro en collant son front au sien.

Sanji se laissa doucement retomber sur le matelas, suivit dans sa chute par Zorro, qui ne voulait pour rien au monde s'éloigner. Sanji attrapa sa main gauche et la porta à la joue, la faisant glisser doucement le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses lèvres, qui déposèrent un doux baiser contre la paume marqué de la longue cicatrice. Il savait que l'épéiste ne lui en voulait pas, mais il ressentait le besoin d'embrasser sa main le plus souvent possible pour se faire pardonner. C'est étrange comme l'amour peu faire souffrir, naître dans la haine et fleurir dans la complicité la plus invisible aux yeux de tous.

Laissant Sanji guider sa main sans rien dire, Zorro parcourut son corps, se soumettant aux désirs du blond. Caressant son cou, puis son torse, marquant un arrêt sur son cœur au rythme étonnement lent soudainement… Caressant un ventre chatouilleux, un flanc frissonnant… La main mutilée s'échoua finalement sur une impressionnante bosse entre les jambes du cuisinier. Loin d'en avoir eu assez, il continua de se servir de la main du vert, l'utilisant pour masser son désir douloureux.

- Comment tu fais pour t'habiller si serré tous les jours et arriver à avoir encore une érection ? s'étonna Zorro.

- C'est mon pantalon le plus serré… Je voulais _vraiment_ te provoquer aujourd'hui, expliqua le blond avec un sourire doux et lubrique à la fois.

- Eh bien, t'as réussi.

Dans un clin d'œil, Zorro détacha enfin le bouton du pantalon de Sanji. Quelle torture il ne fallait pas endurer pour séduire son homme ! Un sourire de soulagement tomba, et Zorro rit doucement avant de descendre ce qui torturait son amant le long de ses cuisses, en profitant pour également retirer son sous-vêtement.

- Je suis encore le premier nu, constata Sanji en observant la colonne fièrement dressée entre ses cuisses.

- T'es pas assez agressif.

- Tu voudrais que je le sois plus ?

- Non, j'adore jouer le vilain tigre qui s'amuse avec sa nourriture.

Appuyant ses paroles, il dessina d'un ongle des arabesques sur le torse et le ventre de Sanji, qui gémit en fermant les yeux de plaisir sous la douleur que lui faisait subir la caresse. Satisfait, Zorro déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres du blond, et se releva pour retirer ses derniers habits en hâte. Il sauta de nouveau sur Sanji, se collant à lui de tout son long, les quelques secondes où il n'avait pas touché sa peau avaient été une torture.

Les membres des deux hommes se caressaient l'un l'autre, cherchant à faire comprendre l'urgence de leur désir. Sanji laissa ses doigts découvrir pour la énième fois des doux cheveux courts de son amant, les caressant avec la douceur qui lui était propre. Appréciant la caresse, l'épéiste ronronna et répliqua d'un coup de reins brutal qui fit gémir Sanji. Il recommença, sentant son excitation et celle de son partenaire atteindre des sommets.

- Humm… c'est à l'intérieur de moi que je veux que tu fasses ça, geignit le cuistot.

- Génial, c'est là que j'avais l'intention d'aller…

- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te prends !

- Tu dis ça tout le temps…

- J'y peux rien, chaque fois tu me rends tellement fou que j'en perds mes envies de domination…

En souriant, Zorro releva le bassin de Sanji et l'interrogea du regard. Sanji prit quelques secondes pour se centrer sur lui-même et hocha la tête. L'épéiste pénétra à l'intérieur de son amant avec une douceur infinie. Il avait toujours tellement peur de lui faire mal… Immobile, il attendait le second signal, caressant avec envie les douces cuisses blanches qui s'accrochaient à son bassin.

Il adorait Sanji. Il adorait lui faire l'amour. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal… Enfin… pas de cette manière là. Il avait apprit tant de choses avec lui… Et l'apprentissage qu'il chérissait le plus était sans conteste celui de se laisser prendre. Même s'il dominait souvent, son amant avait joué le prédateur quelques fois, l'aidant, avec une douceur démesurée et une patience impossible, à accepter le plaisir qu'il voulait lui offrir. La douleur était moins intense et il avait apprit à se détendre, à faire confiance. Il adorait ces moments tendres où Sanji lui soufflait à l'oreille un flot de paroles douces, ou parfois plus érotiques. Il adorait le sentir en lui, et c'était bien le premier et le seul homme qu'il acceptait volontiers sur, et non sous lui. Et puis ces moments n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec la première fois oùle blond l'avait dominé dans la calle !

L'observant de son regard le plus tendre, Zorro souri doucement à son amant aux joues rougies, les yeux fixés dans les siens. Un regard parfois lointain, étourdit, mais bien présent, ne brisant jamais ce lien amoureux au fond de leurs regards. Ses lèvres bougeaient, prises de spasmes incontrôlables quand Zorro glissait ses doigts vers ses fesses, ou près de son aine. Puis, un clignement de paupières, des mains blanches qui se posent contre celles, basanées, qui le torturent pour les retenir un instant, le temps de retrouver ses esprits pour prononcer d'un souffle quelques mots.

- C'est bon… Zorro…. je-HAAAAAA ! Bordel ! s'exclama Sanji, fixant quelque chose derrière son amant.

Intrigué, Zorro lança un regard derrière lui. Ce que Sanji observait avec de grands yeux se trouvait sur le mur. Deux grands yeux curieux y étaient apparus.

- Je suppose que Robin était déçue d'être la seule à ne pas nous avoir surpris, commenta Zorro en faisant un grand sourire au mur indiscret.

- Ouais…

Le rire jaune de Sanji fit place à une expression gênée alors qu'il tirait sur la couverture pour cacher leurs corps nus à l'archéologue. Zorro saisit son poignet, arrêtant son geste en lui souriant doucement.

- Hey, tu ne vas tout de même pas priver ta Robin-chwan d'un spectacle si intéressant ?

- C'est… étrange de…

- Tu es tellement mignon, lança Zorro en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Je vais t'en faire du mignon, moi !

Touché dans son orgueil, Sanji donna un coup de reins qui surprit agréablement le vert. C'était encore plus excitant d'être observé, pensa Zorro sans pudeur… Il eu une brève pensée pour le couteau qu'il avait caché sous le lit dans le but d'exciter encore plus le blond… Caresser sa peau avec une lame, lui faire une ou deux petites entailles et étendre le sang partout… Il en serait devenu fou de plaisir. Mais une autre fois, il n'avait pas envie de voir tout l'équipage débarquer en le traitant de cinglé. Et puis comment expliquer que Sanji aimait particulièrement les attentions violentes ? Non, vraiment, une autre fois… quand Robin serait occupée ailleurs.

Zorro se retourna vers les yeux au mur et leva un pouce dans sa direction avant de reporter son attention sur le blond impatient. Il donna un puissant coup de reins et Sanji laissa tomber une plainte des plus exquises. Un nouveau coup de bassin, puissant, fit se tordre le blond de plaisir. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du vert, l'incitant à se rapprocher. Heureux, simplement, Zorro se pencha et alla cueillir le baiser que lui proposait son homme. Un de ces baisers tendres dont Sanji avait le secret, ces baisers auxquels le vert ne pouvait rien refuser, qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Quand le blond s'éloigna, l'épéiste était étendu sur le lit, Sanji assit sur son bassin.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser montrer à Robin que tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec moi ?

Zorro sourit tendrement. D'où ils étaient, les yeux ne pouvaient voir son visage au comble du bonheur.

- J'adore quand tu es combattif, répliqua Zorro avec douceur.

- T'adore quand je ne le suis pas aussi.

- C'est vrai… Ça doit être parce que c'est toi que j'adore, peu importe comment tu es…

Posant délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de Sanji, il l'incita à bouger, dirigeant chacun de ses gestes, ferme et inflexible. Il y avait tant de petites attentions dans sa voix, ses mots, ses gestes, doux et puissants à la fois, légèrement brutaux. Tant de bonheur de comprendre enfin ce qui lui arrivait, et de voir à quel point cet état était agréable. Tant d'amour à offrir, lui qui n'a jamais pu en donner ou même en recevoir…

- Humm… Zorro… Tiens-moi plus fort…

Obéissant à la demande, l'épéiste resserra ses doigts sur la taille du blond, allant même jusqu'à planter ses ongles dans sa chair. Sanji gémit. Il était bien. Il aimait aimer, et pour une fois, il aimait vraiment, et était aimé en retour. Pour une fois, il sentait un accord parfait entre lui et son partenaire. Ses doigts frôlèrent les clavicules de l'épéiste, qui raffermit un peu plus sa prise, accélérant le rythme. C'était tellement bon…

- Ne me lâche pas…

- Je ne t'ai jamais lâché, Love-Cook.

Les joues rosies de plaisir et le regard vitreux, Sanji se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant qu'il aimait tant. Encore.

- Je sais… J'aime te faire l'amour…

- Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu préférais nos combats d'avant…

Leurs voix essoufflées tentaient d'être langoureuses, mais il faisait trop chaud, le plaisir montait trop rapidement et les mots leur échappaient.

- C'était pas désagréable non plus, consentit Sanji, mais je me posais un peu trop de questions à ces moments là pour prendre le temps d'apprécier vraiment…

- Et pourtant, tu me racontais tout plein de trucs…

- Oui, parce qu'il suffit de décrire le moment présent pour espérer qu'il durera toujours…

- Alors… Si tu voulais que les moments en questions durent toujours… tu aimais ou non ?

Zorro ne comprenait plus rien, il envoya la tête vers l'arrière en soupirant bruyamment. Tout allait si vite, ses mains glissaient des hanches du blond… ce n'était pas le moment de discuter… mais ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher, c'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait, non ? Entendre la voix de son amant le rendait heureux, entendre son essoufflement et sa respiration rauque entre deux phrases, les mots tombant comme des gémissements, les phrases se terminant en soupires. Sa voix, pleine de couleurs et de nuances, pleine de vie, d'émotions, de mots magnifiques et déterminés…

- Je t'ai toujours aimé, confia Sanji dans un murmure secret, déposé contre les lèvres humides et implorantes de son adversaire de tous les jours.

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié :) **

**Merci Nathdawn de m'inspirer autant et de me prêter tes mots. Cette phrase m'a touché au point de l'écrire dans ma fic, tu es chanceuse quand même ! ^^ Personne ne pourra jamais expliquer autrement ce que je suis une simple phrase. «Il suffit de décrire le moment présent pour espérer qu'il durera toujours». Merci de me faire comprendre pourquoi j'aime la vie à chacun des messages que nous échangeons. :)**

**Pour celles qui voudrait savoir à quand ma prochaine fic... Disons que je suis morte pour un mois XD Je suis en fin de session et, mine de rien, j'ai bien envie d'obtenir mon diplôme, même si je vous aime beaucoup :) Mais je vous promet d'écrire beaucoup ensuite ^^ Je vous annonce déjà une fic sur Final Fantasy 7. Je sais que c'est peu connu, mais si vous voulez une brève biographie des qqe persos qui seront dans le OS, ça me fera plaisir de vous en faire une ^^ Sinon, j'ai vaguement commencé deux OS de Harry Potter... Et d'ici un mois, j'aurais certainement de dizaines d'autres projets d'écritures (certains de OP, promis ;) ) À plus, et bon été à toutes !**


End file.
